QUERER ES PODERASI SOY YO!
by AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa
Summary: las personas nunca son lo que nosotros vemos, a veces un accidente, un inconveniente mortal los cambia, para bien, o para mal, sakura pasa por algo asi, y mientras eso pasa kakashi esta cada ves mas cerca de ella, ¿tu, cambiarias para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola este es uno de mis ya varios fics y espero poder satisfacer las necesidades de kakasaku que tenemos todos.**

**Espero reviews acerca de cómo les ha parecido mi historia, y también apoyo, aunque todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos.**

**Este fic se actualizara cada dos o tres semanas, espero ser puntual.**

**-**

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, habría mucho misterio y romance, además de kakasaku, pero le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, quien me los presta por un ratito.[****

Narración

Personajes hablando--hola--

_Pensando_

**Querer es poder…así soy yo.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Lo peor de mi vida.**

**Prefacio------**

**Nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, ahora a punto de morir entre sus manos, me parece absurdo, no es el en quien pienso, yo no quiero sus manos…no lo quiero a el.**

-------------------------------

La luna apenas se divisaba en el norte de konoha, mientras que el manto de aire frío cubría la aldea, los árboles danzaban con un solemne baile arrullando así a los afortunados.

Pero mientras en la aldea las personas dormían, descansaban en sus humildes casas, esperando comenzar un mejor día, en la torre de la hokague era todo lo contrario.

--¡Tsunade sama!, tenemos emergencia-- grito una chica de cabello oscuro, delgada, y alta a su maestra y confidente, abrió la puerta de un portazo asiendo un ruido hueco que ni con su fuerza despertó a tsunade, pero no se limito a esperar que despertara, corrió desesperadamente hacia ella con la esperanza de reanimarla, y contarle esa noticia de gravedad. Era muy urgente, y sabia que la persona implicada era el ser mas importante para su maestra tanto como para ella.

--¡que te pasa shizune! A estas horas de la noche y tu…-- la hokague paro en seco al ver la cara de su discípula, además no era su culpa que ella hubiera bebido sake y estuviera de mal humor, algo inquietaba a tsunade sama, lagrimas, de los ojos de shizune salía un torrente de lagrimas, que no dejaban de caer, y después de eso, un llanto desesperado por encontrar auxilio, altero a la hokague.

--shizune dime que te pasa—inquirió tratando de mostrar cordura, el efecto del sake había pasado por completo, y solo miraba a sahizune tratando de conseguir respuesta alguna, comenzaba a impacientarse, sabia que esas lagrimas no eran nada bueno, y cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar una palabra, shizune paro de llorar en seco.

--¡tsunade sama!..sakura…saku…ella necesita ¡nuestra ayuda!, tenemos…--

Shizune trataba de hablar lo mas preciso posible, se maldijo por soltarse a llorar en ese momento en el que la persona quien consideraba compañera y amiga estuviera en problemas, tenia que contarle detalles después, ahora sakura necesitaba ayuda.

Son solo la mención de ese nombre tsunade, quedo paralizada, su querida alumna estaba en problemas, y muy graves como para que shizune llorara en esos momentos siendo un apersona muy tranquila, pronto sus sentidos comenzaron a traicionarla, estaba sintiendo miedo por sakura, tenia que estar bien, no pensaba con claridad tenia que hacer algo, los detalles los sabría después.

--entiendo shizune, manda al ambu mas cerca de la zona en la que se encuentra Sakura, ¡ya!—

…………………………………………………………………………………………

En el espeso bosque la luna caía de lleno sobre 5 figuras, 3 de ellas peleando estrepitosamente, sakura estaba confundida en ese momento, por que a ellos, sus padres, su familia solo regresaba de un viaje, de unas vacaciones bien merecidas, y ahora dos de los mas temidos villanos los atacaban.

--Akatsuki—esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio, la chica de cabellos rosas, ahora pálida por la sorpresa, se limitaba a seguir las órdenes de su padre.

--cuida de tu madre sakura…no te separes de ella—y así lo hacia Sakura en posición de combate, solo limitada a ver una batalla, a esperar por el resultado a…ser un estorbo de nuevo.

El combate era totalmente desigual, su padre, si, el era uno de los mas condecorados ninjas de konoha, pero estaba luchando contra dos akatsukis, al parecer eran principiantes, pues nunca los había escuchado nombrar, pero el que fueran simples principiantes, no quitaba el hecho de que su fuerza fuera mas allá, y que estuvieran peleando dos contra uno.

Mientras el combate se desarrollaba la pelirrosa no podía evitar mirar las pésimas condiciones de su padre y de ves en cuando se acercaba para tratar de curarle pero su padre lo impedía.

--cuida a tu madre, ¡te dije!—

--pero papa, necesitas ayuda, tengo que curarte para que…--

--¡cállate!...tu madre es la que necesita ayuda..., yo estaré bien para cuando lleguen los refuerzos. —le dijo su padre con la voz mas calmada, y tratando de parecer lo mas calmado posible, pero la realidad es que no podría seguir con el combate por mas tiempo.

--¡sakura! Ayuda a tu padre, ayúdalo—le suplicaba una mujer, a Sakura que miraba el combate que se tornaba sangriento.

--ya kodachi mátalo este juego comenzó a aburrirme—

_¿Juego? Eso es lo que piensan que hacen, tratan de matar gente ¿por diversión?_

Terminando de decir esto el susodicho tomo su espada aun con mas fuerza y corrió en dirección a el padre de Sakura, la pelirrosa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando tenia que hacer algo, su padre seria asesinado en minutos, ella tenia que hacer algo, no será la cobarde llorona, y mucho menos un estorbo a quien cargar y proteger.

Sakura apretó fuertemente los kunais que tenia en las manos, y sin esperar un momento corrió a su padre, llego mas rápido que lo que ese tal kodachi imagino, siendo aun pequeña.

Pero otro ataque llamo su atención y consiguió lo que nunca nadie había conseguido en su vida, furia, el compañero de ese akatsuki había atravesado la Garganta de la madre de Sakura, en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tras ella solo se escucho un horripilante llanto, un grito, una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

--- ¡NO!, no puede ser…mi amada. —

--¡mama!—dos figuras bañadas con la luna llena corrían junto con otra que yacía bañada en sangre. Sakura no podía creer lo que pasaba su mente daba muchas vueltas y divagaba por ese bosque, ahora, el lugar de sus mas horrorosas pesadillas, pero aun no terminaba, faltaba la peor parte de lo que era pesadilla.

--¡buena para nada!...maldita sea! Sakura te dije que no te separaras de ¡tu madre!—

El hombre antes llamado padre estaba hecho una furia en contra de su hija, y sakura lo aceptaba sabia muy bien que era su culpa.

--eres…eres un ¡estorbo!..Eres inútil…!lárgate!---volvió a mencionar aquel padre, incapaz de pensar claramente el daño que le hacia a su hija.

_Estorbo, inútil, eso, fue lo que me dijo el esa noche…eso, es lo que soy._

La mente de la chica estaba fuera de si.

--Ha vamos Karachi, termina de una ves ¿quieres?—los encapuchados caminaban paso a paso, sin preocupaciones, sabían que todo terminaría pronto, que seria mas fácil que lo pensado.

--¡muérete!—dijo con mas furia en su voz aquel padre amoroso, de Sakura quien ahora parecía loco, apuñalando a un sujeto de capa con nubes rojas. Kodachi, su compañero no comprendió como ese estúpido Ninja de konoha había cortado gravemente la pierna de su compañero causando que Karachi no pudiera moverse. Fue en ese momento que su compañero decidió ponerle fin a su juego e incrustando fuertemente su espada en el abdomen del viejo, le dio muerte.

--¡papa!, ¡no! Papa resiste!—consiguió decir la chica acercándose a el para atenderlo, mientras que los dos tipos caminaban a ella sin ninguna prisa, como disfrutando el dolor que ya habían causado a la joven.

Para Sakura ya no hubo respuesta, su padre había muerto, había muerto viendo lo estúpida que era su hija, lo idiota que era, y lo peor es que era cierto, Sakura era un estorbo, fue totalmente inútil.

Ahora lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, ese verde jade, ahora estaban opacos por el dolor, y en ese momento la furia, y el rencor se apoderaron de aquella joven tierna, y feliz que estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar.

Se levanto como pudo, con la mirada en su padre, tirado en el suelo, ahora muerto, y su madre del mismo modo, todo por culpa de ella, por su estúpida acción, si hubiera confiado en su padre nada, seguramente nada había pasado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

No muy lejos del bosque en el que Sakura se encontraba uno de los mejores ambus corría a toda prisa, sus pisadas firmes en el pasto, indicaban que había serenidad en cada andar, pero dentro de el sentía una impotencia al no poder estar en ese lugar en ese momento, sin duda su alumna lo necesitaba, eran 2 akatsukis, según lo que le habían dicho.

--¡Kakashi!, sal de inmediato al la parte noroeste del bosque ¡fuera de konoha!, sakura esta en problemas.

--¿tsunade sama que?...—

--Sakura y su familia ha sido atacada por dos akatsukis, al parecer principiantes pero muy ¡fuertes!--

_La voz de tusnade sama sonaba intranquila esto es muy grave, pero no entiendo ¿por que atacar a sakura y su familia?—_pensaba el peliplateado, mientras la frustración recorría su espalda, como un fuerte escalofrío al notar la cantidad de chacra que se estaba acumulando en la zona, la cual tsunade le había indicado, había dos grandes chacras, pero nada de sakura y su familia, así se empezó a preocupar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

--es mi culpa—

--¿m? ¿Que has dicho chiquilla?—

--yo…voy a remediar mis culpas… ¡yo te matare!—sakura se abalanzo contra el akatsuki que había resultado herido, estaba tan furiosa que no pensaba claramente, como se suponía que derrotaría a un akatsuki que ni siquiera su padre, un ex-ambu experimentado había podido derrotar.

Aun después de que este incrusto, el propio kunai de sakura en la pierna de esta, ella nunca dejo de atacar. Manchada de sangre, atacaba una y otra ves, su chacra era muy pequeña, no le quedaba más, después de varios intentos callo al suelo de rodillas justo al lado de su madre.

--parece que ya se te termino el tiempo—

Sakura no escuchaba, ahora miraba a su madre, fue su culpa, y ella no hizo nada, ahora de verdad se dejaría vencer así de ¿fácil?

--¡nunca!—

Acumulando todo el chacra que le quedaba uso una de sus mejores técnicas, ese maldito, estaba tan cerca de ella que funciono a la perfección su fuerza lo mano a volar unos metros para que solo los árboles lo detuvieran al chocar sobre ellos, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, por su mente en la que alguna vez habitaba una pequeña parte de ella, que había desaparecido después de la partida de sasuke, esa idea Sakura sabia que no ere fiable ese ataque, después de todo solo había leído sobre el…el llamado bisturí de chacra…así como el libro lo decía, siguió las instrucciones de su mente. Acercándose a Karachi sigilosamente con la mano envuelta en una chacra azul, atravesó a ese bastardo con su mano. se sintió también, la sangre de su contrincante bañándola, la hizo sentir satisfecha, ese maldito hizo lo mismo con su familia, su única familia, ahora estaba disfrutando, verlo sufrir, atravesar con su mano el cuerpo, cuantas veces podía, al menos antes que su chacra terminara.

En ese momento una figura detrás de ella, la hizo detenerse, su sensei por fin llegaba, solo, pero sabia que el era suficiente, por fin Sakura había cobrado parte de su familia al matar a ese bastardo, ahora con kakashi allí, dejo atrás ese estado de maniática y se limito abajar la mano, y arrodillarse, en el pasto, mientras que kakashi, delante de ella, trataría de acabar con la masacre de una vez.

-…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi se detuvo en seco al ver esa escena delante de el, los padres de Sakura estaban muertos, tirados en el piso como si no valieran nada, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo ensangrentado, con las miradas idas, y su alma seguramente ya muy lejos de ese espantoso terreno, no pudo evitar sentir culpa, si hubiese llegado pronto…nada de eso estaría pasando, no lo pensó dos veces busco con desesperación a Sakura, sabia que algo estaba mal, que ella no estaba bien después de pasar por lo que ahora encontraba, pero al encontrarla, su mirada se sobresalto.

_¿Sakura?, que esta pasando, sakura no es así, tengo que hacer algo._

Pensó el ex ambu para calmarse así mismo, si había pocas cosas que lo alarmaban, que lograban sacarlo de esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba, esa era, su alumna vuelta loca, apuñalando una y otra ves a un hombre de capa similar, Sakura pasaba su mano através del vientre de este, con furia, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero lo que alarmo mas al peliplateado fue ver en su cara una sonrisa de maldad, ella realmente estaba disfrutando al matar.

Sin previo aviso se dirigió a su alumna, y con su mano llena de tranquilidad y ternura en ese momento, la detuvo, Sakura paro, se volvió a su sensei y lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas en el frío pasto de esa noche.

--Sakura…espérame un momento. —fueron las palabras de su sensei, parado delante de ella, en posición de combate, arremetió contra el akatsuki frente a el, sin ningún éxito. Este apareció tras Sakura, al darse cuenta a kakashi se le helo la sangre en un segundo, el akatsuki hablaba con Sakura, y por alguna razón kakashi no escuchaba lo que decía.

Con un ademán de rapidez llego al lado de estos y con la más fría de las miradas vio como se alejaba kodachi, con un último masaje a sakura.

-- te esperare, recuerda que fue lo que te dije…hermosa. —desapareció en una nube de humo negra, que parecía capa de terciopelo a la luz de la luna.

--saku…Sakura estas…. —esa no era la mejor pregunta que kakashi podía hacer a su alumna. Ella seguía tirada de rodillas en el pasto, ensangrentada de pies a cabeza.

--vámonos—le dijo kakashi con un tono serio, no quería que se diera cuenta lo furioso que estaba, esos malditos _¿por que?_

--fue por diversión…--parecía que sakura leyera sus pensamientos.

--el me lo dijo, esperaría mi venganza para divertirse un rato mas, antes de matarme, por esa razón no me mato antes de irse—

Era la gota que derramo el vaso kakashi tenia los ojos para salirse de sus orbitas, ese estúpido akatsuki tenia una mierda en la cabeza al haber dicho eso, al hacer lo que hizo solo por diversión. Kakashi se puso de rodillas junto a Sakura, y para sorpresa de esta el fue quien la apretó entre sus brazos.

--perdóname Sakura…si yo hubiera llegado…esto…no…--

--fue mi culpa—dijo con un hilo de voz Sakura, sabia muy bien que fue su culpa, y no de su sensei.

--Sakura…tu…no—

--- ¡fue mi culpa!.. No estuvo allí para verlo…el me dijo…yo la deje…merezco sus ultimas palabras…soy una inútil…soy un estorbo—con esos últimos recuerdos Sakura cayo completamente en el abrazo de kakashi, no podía mas, había perdido demasiado chacra.

--Sakura…ya has sufrido bastante—kakashi tomo a Sakura y la coloco suavemente encima en sus brazos, el hacer esto se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su estado, no sentía su chacra y diviso en su pierna una herida muy profunda, parecía que era un recuerdo de la pelea, un horrible recuerdo de aquella noche.

En un impulso kakashi apretó a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo que al menos le serviría para saber que no estaba sola, no podía creer lo que había soportado, era sin lugar a dudas algo que nadi podría soportar, la huida de sasuke hace apenas solo año y medio, y ahora la muerte de sus padres, muerte que presencio, y las ultimas palabras que había mencionado que su padre le dijo.

_Sakura…yo te protegeré, no quedaras sola como unas ves yo me quede, lo único que espero es que no te hundas en el odio…_

_Aunque no dejare que eso pase., Por eso soy tu sensei._

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE

ESPERO REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SAYO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les dejo unas que otras repuestitas a todos los que me han dado animo!**

**Empezando por el primero**

Rossetto-chan muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya parecido lindo, y si soy cruel con sakura pero ya veras que será mejor, gracias a su desgracia.

Al menos eso espero.

Verdad que es lindo kakashi, asi?.

Eleos Argentum

Hola gracias espero que siga asi de bien mi inicio y los demás capis

Alguna sugerencia será bienvenida.

newwarrior

gracias espero que mis capis no los aburran es que quiero que realmente se vea un gran cambio, con tiempo, no solo de un dia al otro al igual que el amor que planeo.

Corsaria si gracias, quiero a ser una sakura super cool y sanguinaria, creo… bueno gracias a ti, y si cambie de opinión y como soy my mala, la verdad ya no serán dos semanas, y no dire tiempo ahora será dependiendo de sus reviews, que tal?

Nicki ojala veas y critiques los demás que tengo, espero que te gusten

pichicoy la verdad espero que sea un éxito, gracias, ya veras como saldrá de esta, algúna, idea será bienvenida.

uchihabrun si lo siento por las faltas, siempre se me escapa, por mas que revise, me dicen la reina de la no ortografía, pero que bueno que te haya gustado.

tsuki-airen verdad que si harias lo mismo, es el instinto, es su papa, pero bueno es algo que llevara a los personajes por buen camino, al menos eso creo.

Bien ahora }buajajajajajaja

La historia será actualizada dependiendo de los reviews, asi que

No me dejen sin respiración, por aguantar mi historia he,

Serian almenos unos 8 reviews o mas que les parece,

Disfruten y plis

Reviews?

Acepto criticas ( pero no sean duros he)

**Capitulo 2**

**RETAZOS… ¿podré encontrar los pedazos perdidos de mi roto corazón?**

Era de día en la aldea de la hoja el sol se despedía de sus rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las ventanas de las casas, mientras que el viento envolvía las hojas de cerezo que se esparcían entre las calles, algunas otras se topaban contra los duros y transparentes cristales del hospital.

Apenas se divisaba una figura tras aquel crista, tras la ventana que la arrullaba y mecía en su silencio, dentro de esa habitación, incolora una joven dormitaba tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía.

_--¡papa!, ¡no! __¡Papa resiste!—consiguió decir la chica acercándose a el para atenderlo, mientras que los dos tipos caminaban a ella sin ninguna prisa, como disfrutando el dolor que ya habían causado a la joven_.

Se despertó sudorosa, le dolía la cabeza, no podía ponerse en pie, y fue en el momento en que vislumbro, el lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando la realidad le pego como balde de agua fría.

--era cierto, no fue un sueño—se dijo con un hilo de voz, deseando que no fuera así.

Se destapo rápidamente de entre las sabanas blancas, y el dolor apareció de nuevo.

Su pierna no le mentía, esa herida que ahora los vendajes ocultaban, esa misma herida fue causada por aquel que mato a sus padres.

Apenas supo que hacer, lo único que quería en eso momento era dormir y no despertar nunca, pero apenas le dio tiempo de recostarse de nuevo cuando una vos le impidió seguir con su cometido.

--- ¡sakura!--- le dijo su mejor amigo mientras que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, el pelirrubio, rompió a llorar, como nunca, su mejor amiga había sufrido la peor de las perdidas.

Naruto aun con lagrimas en los ojos se aparto del abrazo, sakura no lloraba, era como si estuviera en trance, la miro a los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar su mirada, estaba perdida, aunque ella lo miraba con sus orbes color jade, para naruto, fue señal de alarma.

---naruto, que gusto…estas de vuelta---lo recibió sakura con aparente vos dulce, que ni a su amigo convenció.

---sakura…yo…lo…siento---dijo ahora naruto ignorando totalmente los sentimientos, se reprimía, no podía llorar frente a su amiga de nuevo, ella se sentiría peor, ella era quien había experimentado el dolor, el asesinato.

Mas al imaginar a su compañera y amiga, a quien consideraba su hermana preciada, ver como su padre y su madre fueron acecinados frente a sus ojos, su vista se nublo, chorros de agua salada, emigraron de sus azules ojos.

---yo…yo...lo siento…si yo--- intentaba explicarse naruto, con las pocas palabras entrecortadas que lograba pronunciar, volvio a lanzarse hacia sakura, y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras le pedía perdón, seguramente por no estar con ella antes.

---yo solo te hago sentir peor, al llorar y no consolarte…perdón ¡sakura chan!---los sollozos de naruto iban en aumento cuando una palabra de sakura hizo que le bajara a la llorada por minutos, mientras sakura miraba a naruto, ella misma no se comprendía, no podía llorar, ya no mas, y no era por que no quisiera o estuviera agotada, es que realmente ya no podía, era como su sus pupilas estuvieran vacías, como si se le hubiera acabado el agua salada que salía como lagrimas, para ella puras.

--- no tienes por que pedir perdón, yo no puedo llorar más, sonara egoísta pero es como si tú derramaras esa lagrimas por mí…y por eso te doy las gracias…arigatou naruto kun---

---Sakura chan…---después de las palabras de sakura naruto sintió una estaca en su pecho que no podía sacar, pero sin embargo algo en sus palabras, lo perturbaban al mismo tiempo de tranquilizarlo.

Naruto ahora miraba a sakura, era cierto, no lloraba y se veía extrañamente tranquila.

Un espantoso silencio penetro la habitación, pero de nuevo sakura rompió el silencio y muy tranquila comenzó a hablar a naruto mientras el tomaba su mano.

--- ¿sabes?...las ultimas palabras de mi padre fueron…--- fue interrumpida abrúmateme por su sensei, quien había escuchado todo tras la puerta, y comprendía en cierto modo lo que su alumna estaba sintiendo y por lo que atravesaba en esos momentos, no tenia por que recrear de nuevo su dolor.

---no tienes que hablar si no quieres…sakura--- termino diciendo después de abrir la puerta, era cierto que como estaban las cosas en la habitación, no podía entrar como siempre, hatake kakashi, era prudente, y ese no era el momento.

--- creo que kakashi tiene razón sakura--- se volvió naruto de ver a su sensei a ver el blanquecino rostro a sakura.

---sus últimas palabras fueron…inútiles, estorbo.---

Continuo sakura mirando al horizonte a través de la ventana, ignorando totalmente a kakashi, ahora solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

_Ya lo comprendo, estos absurdos sentimientos, el peor de todos, el __dolor, ahora se que no me sirve, y que debo desechar. Ese dolor no trae nada debo ser mas fuerte y debo controlarme, no quiero estar sola pero, tampoco quiero que las personas sufran por que…no pude protegerlas._

_De ahora en adelante, yo…no sufriré mas, ya no._

_---_naruto…perdóname tu por preocuparte--- le dijo sakura a naruto viendo directamente a sus ojos y tomando la mano de este, y después de ver a kakashi con una sonrisa añadió

---discúlpenme los dos, solo les…---

---no te atrevas a decirlo…no digas que eres un ¡estorbo!---

---sakura…tu eres importante…por eso nos preocupas--- añadió kakashi sensei después de estar sumido en el silencio, unos segundos.

--- les prometo que no lo hare mas--- les dedico una sonrisa a ambos, era tan tenso el ambiente que esa sonrisa hizo que el sol realmente brillara para el blanquecino cuarto de hospital.

Paso un tiempo, y la oscuridad se cernió sobre konoha, las nubes dejaban divisar que la lluvia caería en algún momento, en aquel cuarto de hospital, un grito opaco al rayo que acababa de caer.

--- ¡sakura! Oye…venimos todos…perdona por no venir antes apenas llegamos de la misión y nos dijeron lo….---estaba apunto de recrear como tantos la historia nueva mente para sakura, ya era mas fácil de digerir para ella, a pesar de escuchar murmullos sobre su caso, y algunas historias mal formadas que decían cuentos de quien sabe donde, y algunas que realmente le calaban, como que ella fue muy valiente, eso si no era verdad.

---ino-san por favor se mas prudente---le replico un chico de aspecto pálido, alto y con cabello negro, que por primera ves no tenia una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, había aprendido de la mejor a descubrir sentimientos.

--- sai tiene razón ino-chan---se unio a su reproche la chica que estaba a un lado de la cama de sakura, como había llegado se poso cerca de su amiga.

---sumimasen sakura--- (NDA: vieron ino, no le dijo frentona, por que de alguna manera es prudente XD)

El sol se despedía de la aldea cuanto la hora de visitas terminaba, justamente en eso momento las personas en la habitación de sakura se despedían de ella.

Ahora sakura se acurrucaba en su cama esperando quedarse allí todo el tiempo posible, deseando no salir jamás, pensamiento de que se disolvía pronto pues según la información que le habían proporcionado kakashi y naruto saldría a primera hora.

No podía ser peor para sakura en esos momentos, no quería regresar a su casa, y a

Sus recuerdos, pero sabia que si quería ser fuerte esta ves tendría que enfrentar su

Casa, sus recuerdos y su culpa, enfrentar sus sentimientos era lo único que podría ser

Lo mejor, no tenia que ser estorbo, de ahora en adelante tendría que buscar a un buen maestro, y solo conocía a dos personas de las que sabia exactamente, nada, pasaban desapercibidos para ella a pesar de conocerlos de toda la vida.

Primero pensó en su sensei, no sabia nada de el a pesar de conocerlo casi de toda la vida, pero el pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando las imágenes regresaron a su memoria, el no querría ayudarla a ser como el, era su sensei, y seguramente también la seguía viendo como la niñita enamorada de su compañero, de la cual nunca se preocupo por ayudar.

Una cosa era muy clara para sakura, kakashi estaba descartado por completo.

Y bueno la segunda persona era, bueno seria perfecta uno año antes, pero ahora sai, no le servía de nada, ere muy bueno aprendiendo, y considerando que ella le enseño. No encontraría a una persona para que la ayudara con esos sentimientos estúpidos sabia que estaba mal…pero no se desharía de todos, solo de el dolor, a pesar de lo que sentía, no quería quedarse sola, y si hiciera trisas sus sentimientos se sumiría en la soledad, sakura era inútil, estorbo, pero no era tonta, sabia lo que tenia valor en la valor en la vida y eso era la amistad.

Estaba a punto de recostarse nuevamente, cuando tocaron la puerta, muy suavemente, pareciera que las manos no quisieran hacer mas ruido que el propio, después de leves golpeteos a la puerta, se escucho una voz.

--- ¿sakura san estas despierta?--- _esa vos la conozco _pensó rápidamente sakura cuando contesto casi al mismo tiempo en la que la voz volvía a preguntar lo mismo.

---estoy despierta, pase--- la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras dejaba ver primero un rostro blanquecino que sakura reconoció inmediatamente.

---hola, sakura, perdona por llegar tarde pero es que…--- dijo adelantándose una voz algo extraña gruesa, pero chillona a la ves.

---kiba, shikamaru, y ¿neji?, que… que hacen aquí.--- dijo sakura tratando de no parecer muy impresionada, lo cierto es que esos tres fueron con ella a varias misiones, hacia equipo muchas veces con ellos, ¿pero era para tanto?, realmente se preocupaban por ella, o solamente lo hacían por ¿simple humildad?

---sakura san---hablo la voz calmada y fría de neji---nos enteramos de tus padres y….

---tsk, ¡neji! Tienes que ser tan ¡directo!---chillo el joven mirando a neji un poco aturdido, akamaru se abstuvo de ladrar en esos momentos solo por que kiba le tapo el osico.

--- ustedes dos son problemáticos, ¿sabían?, pero lo cierto es que venimos a darte animo---dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa, en el rostro, eso si era nuevo, shikamaru sonriéndole a ¿sakura chan?

---bueno muchas gracias---

Sakura disculpa a neji es que el es tan frio, pareciera que no tiene sentimientos---

_Eso es, eso…__el es a quien necesito_---no me molesta, el esta hablando de la verdad, debería pensar en su funeral, tengo que organizarlo---bajo la mirada inconscientemente.

---etto, sakura mejor nos vamos, la hora de visitas termino y…---

---esta bien gracias, es bueno verlos…chicos…pero…neji---

--- ¿Si?--- se volvió neji para mirarla a los ojos y se sorprendió con la mirada que encontró en el rostro.

--- quisiera hablar contigo si…si no es problema---

Neji miro a sus compañeros, y estos asintieron en un segundo, les pareció extraño pero nunca, cuestionaban a su compañero, era bastante con tratar de entenderlo siempre.

--bien sakura chan que estés bien—le dijo kiba a sakura con una sonrisa (encantadora para ser kiba).

Pronto sakura y neji se quedaron solos, se quedaron en silencio viéndose mutuamente, hasta que la voz fría de neji volvió a romper el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

--bien sakura ¿de que querías hablar?—le dijo neji a sakura viéndola directamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar la mirada de sakura, tan decidía.

--bien, hablare claro, quiero que, tu me entrenes…quiero que me enseñes a…ser como tu— termino de decir sakura.

--¿de que hablas?...preocúpate de tus asuntos, yo estoy ocupado, no puedo…--

--que no me entiendes, quiero ser como tu, no quiero cometer errores, quiero ser mejor ninja, quiero que ¡tu seas mi maestro!—termino de decir sakura, a todo pulmón, quedando sin habla por unos momentos, momentos que neji aprovecho para responder, con una mirada intimidante.

-- pero tú ¿estas loca?...tienes a tu sensei, por que ahora soy tu imagen a seguir…---

---tu eres, tu eres inteligente, serio, eres un súper dotado, nunca muestras tus sentimientos, entiéndeme no quiero sentimientos que me hagan infeliz, no quiero ser inferior por ellos— termino sakura algo mareada por el esfuerzo de gritar…pero ahora una imagen en la ventana la hizo detenerse, era su sensei quien ahora la miraba fríamente.

--Eso fue lo mismo que dijo sasuke, lo recuerdas sakura. —le dijo su sensei con una mirada extraña, ¿acaso estaba enojado?, sakura no lo sabia pero esa frase…

--quieres que neji sea como ¿sasuke?, lo estabas describiendo—

--pero de que hablas ¿kakashi?--

--así que esa imagen tienes de mi sakura? Soy como tu adorado sasuke?, pues mira que tu capricho a llegado lejos—le dijo enardecido neji, que lo comparasen con un traidor, siendo el mejor jounin que la aldea pudiera tener era el colmo para neji, había atado cabos cuando kakashi le recordó a sasuke.

--pero yo no…--

--sakura se que lo que te paso es difícil pero estas…es que quieres ser como ¿sasuke?—

Le dijo kakashi con la voz gruesa, parecía su tono normal de de voz, despreocupado, pero por alguna razón parecía enojado.

--- dejen de lado a sasuke! no estoy hablando de el, no quiero ser como el, de echo ¡tu lo trajiste al tema!—le replico sakura a kakashi, se levanto de su cama con fuerza, y su herida de su herido broto sangre, pero no se detuvo y siguió hablando.

--¡no soy como sasuke!...!aunque ahora lo entiendo!...pero ¡no me jodan!, ninguno de ustedes vio lo que ¡yo!, estos estúpidos sentimientos mataron a mis padres, mis errores lo hicieron, ¡no quiero eso!... yo solo quiero ser como ¡neji!...como tu kakashi, pero sabia que no lo entenderías, y te negarías, son…son unos, son unos malditos ¡egoístas!, por que piensan que yo… quiero. Ser

Como una persona ¡que me dejo tirada como basura después de rogarle cono estúpida, que no se fuera!!—déjenme ¡en paz! Parece que no me entienden…pensándolo bien…yo…yo… ¡no necesito su ayuda!—al terminar de decir eso sakura desapareció dejando solamente una nube, llena de pétalos de cerezo.

Pronto kakashi y neji entendieron que solo empeoraron las cosas, y que habían herido a sakura, muy dentro, ella solo quería ayuda, y por alguna razón ellos interpretaron más, o al menos kakashi.

--bien!, kakashi solo complicaste las cosas lo que ¡me haces pensar!—dijo neji frustrado, no era de las personas que se dejaban influenciar y ahora kakashi lo había logrado, por otra parte kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse un gran tonto, una basura, sabia lo que sakura había sufrido y no le importo decirle lo que le dijo momentos atrás.

Neji salió del cuarto, enojado con el mismo, salió decidido a encontrar a sakura, tal vez de ese modo se sentiría mejor.

Mientras que kakashi noto cerca de la cama, una mancha de sangre, viendo esto solo atino a pensar._ Tsunade sama, me matara, soy un estúpido, eche a perder todo, si sakura no pensaba ser como sasuke, logre que lo pensara, que hiciste hatake, un error._

Salió con una nueve de humo, dejando el cuarto vacio y con una escena un poco desorientadora. (NDA: ya sabe la cama, la mancha de sangre…tal vez alguien pensara….secuestro).

El cielo era se teñía rápidamente de un color negro y en la oscuridad de la fría noche una figura corría entre los arboles, mientras que su mirada se estancaba en el suelo mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no detenerse.

Pero sin importar que tan rápido, y cuanto esfuerzo ponía en no parar su pierna, recordó la herida que ahora sangraba nuevamente como si la hubieran hecho de nuevo como si estuviera fresca, ahora comenzaba arderle, e hizo que parara a orillas de un lago no muy lejos de su aldea, para la chica de pelo rosa, no podía ser peor, pero las gotas cayendo de su rostro le hicieron entender que su pensamiento estaba equivocado.

--demonios, primero me atacan y me dejan huérfana a los 14 años, después trato de pedir ayuda y me salen con que quiero seguir los pasos de sasuke, ¡dios! ¡De sasuke!, ¿¡que no entienden!?¡Ya lo supere!, y como si no pudiera ser peor la herida se abre y yo bajo la lluvia. —

--no, ahora mejor no digo nada, _viendo las como están las cosas, si puede ser peor._

Ella lo sabia, y aun no entendía como usaba tanto la frase, "cuando las cosas van mal sonríe,"

Sakura solo suspiro estaba tan enojada que no quería regresar, no en ese momento, y menos con el aguasal que tenia encima, sabia que no tendría el regaño mas importante, el de sus padres, no tenia a nadie que la esperara, y ya después hablaría con tsunade sama.

Solo se dispuso a caminar bajo el torrente como podía, y buscar algún sitio seguro, o al menos seco, rápidamente encontró una cabaña, vieja, destrozada, a punto de caerse, pero al fin y al cabo estaba seca, entro en ella y se sentó a mirar el hermoso acto de la naturaleza.

--lo único que quiero…es reparar este corazón roto—se dijo con un hilo de voz mientras su mano tocaba su pecho.

--me pregunto…-- dijo cambiando la mirada del horizonte, Hacia el techo de la cabaña—

Me pregunto…si ¿podre encontrar los pedazos perdidos de mi roto corazón?..Quisiera saber…quisiera estar tan segura como naruto, de que lo hare, pero…para mi es…es imposible, aunque no me daré por vencida hasta el final, después de todo la esperanza muere al ultimo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**ENCONTRANDO…Cambie, ya no soy la de antes. **

Poco a poco sakura fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, en esa cabaña destrozada y oscura no había nada más que hacer, sentarse a ver la lluvia de la que se cubría, o descansar después de haber corrido tanto, sakura escogió la segunda.

--esperare un poco después regreso, estoy segura que me buscaran después de la lluvia, con un poco de suerte kakashi no ha dicho nada aun—

:…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras la lluvia caía con toda su fuerza, a las afueras de konoha se encontraban 2 SHINOBIS revisando el perímetro tratando de encontrar algo que les importaba, o de lo que se sentían culpables, buscaban a cierta pelirosa que habían herido, para ser mas precisos el peliplateado que fue el causante de que el ojiperla dudara mas de ella.

--¿no lo comprendo por que le dijo algo así?—le preguntaba el ojiperla usando su visión pura para tratar de encontrar a la susodicha.

-- sinceramente lo pensé, de verdad lo creí—le respondió el peliplateado, con voz seria, fría y distante.

-- bueno, no creo que ser el mejor sea malo—enfatizando el "mejor" y señalándose a si mismo. —ella tiene potencial, y solo me pedía ayuda, quería ser como yo y no como sasuke—dijo haciendo que kakashi se encogiera de hombros, había dado en el clavo, fue kakashi quien malinterpreto aquella petición.

--tienes razón, cuando me dijo que solo… neji, tu no la viste en el momento, en esa masacre, yo llegue y…sakura—decía kakashi mientras miraba directamente a neji con su único ojo visible.

--¿sakura?, espere kakashi sensei creo que ¡la encontré!—grito neji parando en seco la intervención de kakashi, quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo

_Que me pasa como le voy a decir algo así, a neji, el no…no es de su incumbencia._

Después de escuchar esto salieron rumbo a el lugar que neji indicaba, llegaron a una cabaña vieja y con una estructura un poco decaída, estaban bajo la lluvia parados estáticos, no sabían que hacer, si sakura estaba tan enojada como cuando salió del hospital seria todo un reto que quisiera regresar, pero conociendo a tsunade sabían que su castigo por ser ellos los culpables de que ella hubiera huido, ese seguramente seria un castigo peor, su querida alumna, mejor que no se metan con ella.

Acercando una mano a la puerta la abrieron con cuidado en no ser descubiertos por la pelirosa, a quien neji había asegurado que dormía, la lluvia había cesado casi por completo y las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo ahora se dispersaban y los tenues rayos de la luna iluminaban un cuerpo recostado en una orilla de la única habitación de la cabaña, sakura estaba profundamente dormida, los shinobis se aceraron poco a poco al cuerpo congelado de sakura, estaba casi ten mojada como ellos, pero al verla aun mas de cerca se dieron cuenta que no dormía tan plácidamente como ellos creían, sakura temblaba en todo momento y su cara daba a notar que tenia un mal sueño, pronto supieron que aquel sueño era un recuerdo…escucharon entre susurros como sakura pronunciaba el nombre se sus padres, y se sorprendieron cuando grito el nombre de uno de sus atacantes, para ser mas precisos el que quedo vivo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tratando de alcanzar un objetivo que no tenia a la vista, lo que alcanzo a tomar por el cuello fue a su sensei, quien no le quito la vista de encima.

--sakura, tenemos que regresar—le dijo kakashi con un tono distante, pero no era una voz cualquiera, también se notaba preocupada.

Sakura soltó a kakashi al instante que lo oyó hablar, y su mirada se poso en su rostro cubierto por la mascara que siempre llevaba consigo aun que solo soltó su cuello no dejo de tomar su chaleco al que si se aferro.

--¿sakura san te encuentras bien?—le dijo neji más amable que su tono habitual, y casi por una minúscula fracción de segundo, sakura vio una sonrisa dibujada en la cara de neji.

-- disculpa, perdonen, no se que me paso—les dijo soltando de su agarre a kakashi quien ahora la tenia abrazada.

-- perdóname tu a mi sakura fui yo quien malinterpreto todo—le dijo kakashi mirándola y ayudándola a pararse.

-- si sakura, yo sobre lo de entrenarte…--

--no hay problema, no importa neji, seguramente fue un desvarió mío, además tu estas muy ocupado, ya veras que encuentro lo que busco…seguro que tsunade…no me dará misiones, así que entrenare por mi cuenta—le dijo sakura tomando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

-- sakura, debemos irnos, no te ves muy bien—le recordó kakashi a su alumna, que seguía en sus brazos a pesar de estar completamente parada.

Los tres continuaron su camino en cuanto la lluvia se seso caminaron a paso rápido, casi brincando, apareciendo y desapareciendo en todo el transcurso nadie hablo.

A la mañana siguiente sakura despertó en ese cuarto sombrío, blanquecino y con una imagen algo extraña y alentadora, a sakura le pareció desorientador encontrarse en la misma habitación de la que había huido, y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, unos globos con mensajes para ella, flores, cerezos y flores blancas, con estas ultimas se dio cuenta de que eran como un pésame hacia sus padres, la pelirrosa se levanto de la cama y fue en dirección a la ventana, en esos momentos le hacia falta ver a su querida aldea y recordar viejos tiempos.

--¿que hare sin ustedes?—se dijo la pelirrosa entre susurros, miraba al azulino cielo que ahora, despejado parecía darle la bienvenida.

--¡sakura chan estas bien!, ¿ya puedes Salir, vente conmigo, ¿vamos a ichikaru?—llego un rubio con un muy buen aspecto, súper imperativo, gritando y destrozando el silencio que sakura tanto degustaba, pero esta ves la pelirrosa ya tenia claro que era lo que tenia que hacer.

--hola naruto, déjame ver, estoy bien, no lo se, claro… bueno si puedo, y si me encantaría ir a ichikaru.—le dijo sakura con una esplendida sonrisa a naruto, al verla este quedo estático, hubiera esperado un golpe de ella al irrumpir así en su cuarto pero prefirió disfrutar de ese momento y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

--bueno yo me quedo aquí ¡hasta que salgas!—le dijo naruto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

--como quieras…naruto sabes donde esta ¿kakashi sensei o neji?—le pregunto sakura con una amplia sonrisa cuando recordó la estupidez que había hecho la noche anterior.

-- si kakashi sensei estaba fuera de tu cuarto, cuando me vio se fue...y neji…creo que neji se fue a una misión, nada importante tu sabes misión de rango "d" ¿por que lo preguntas sakura chan?— mientras naruto hablaba y desvariaba con _**esa misión no era para mi , ¿quien quería algo así cosas que suele decir naruto .**_sakura estaba entre asombrada e incrédula pensando para ella misma, ignorando, sin querer a su querido a amigo. _kakashi sensei fuera de mi ¿habitación?, que…estaba ¿preocupado?...no kakashi sensei solo vive para … bueno no lo creo el nunca se intereso por mi, ¿por que ahora?...dios mío estoy desvariando…por otra parte neji…tendré que hacer todo por mi cuenta._

Cuando estaba por parar el habla desbocada de naruto otras figuras llegaron a

Su habitación y ayudaron a que naruto se callara por momentos.

Entraron todos los amigos que sakura alguna ves había ayudado en misiones como enfermera.

Ino, sai, hinata y claro no podía faltar el cejas de azotador, quien entro desbocado al cuarto.

Lee fue quien hizo mas estruendo en su llegada abalanzándose a sakura y casi tirándola por completo si no fuera por chouji y shino , además de un colérico naruto que si no fuera por sakura, y su nueva actitud lo hubieran mandado a volar de un solo golpe.

--pero yo solo quería…sakura quiero que llores en mi pecho, aquí esta lee, que con su llama de la juventud hará que ¡todo se olvide!—decía mientras shino y chouji lo arrastraban para sacarlo, mientras los demás se despedían, parecía que solo la vistaban de momentos solo unos cuentos minutos, aunque a sakura no le importaba, sabia las reglas del hospital( no vistas de mas de 3 personas, no mas de 5 minutos sin son mas de 4 personas, no visitas los viernes, no por la mañana)y con solo verlos le bastaba para saber que tenia grandes amigos.

Tras su salida, una mujer alta, rubia y con una personalidad voluptuosa, entraba a la habitación, dándole un abrazo muy tierno en el que trasmitía toda la compasión del mundo, tsunade tenia apretada fuertemente a sakura ante la mirada melancólica de naruto, sakura se había quedado como un hielo, ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo atino a devolver el abrazo después de unos minutos, al hacer esto noto como lagrimas amargas y cristalinas rodaban en las mejillas de su sensei.

--sak…sakura perdóname…yo…fue mi culpa…tus padres…no se que decir—decía con la voz entrecortada su maestra, su impotencia, no pudiendo salir de la aldea era quien la hería mas, su alumna, estaba sola, sin padres y todo por su ineptitud. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si kakashi sensei, con el que estaba en deuda, no hubiera llegado a tiempo para su querida sakura.

--shissou… no tiene por que preocuparse, es su deber, además fue mi culpa, solo mía y de nadie mas.—le dijo sakura mirándola a los ojos, cosa que aterro a tusnade al ver lo que su alumna sentía, culpa, y esa era la peor de las culpas que una jovencita de 14, casi 15 años podía cargar.

--sakura tu no debes culparte…tu…--le dijo tsunade apretando aun mas fuerte a su alumna.

--¿puedo verlos?...puedo…ir—le interrumpió sakura evadiendo totalmente a su maestra, en esos momentos no quería escuchar cosas como, "_**no fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste"**_, eso si la deprimían, por que en el fondo sentía que solo eran mentiras

--sakura…sakura chan?—expreso naruto con la mirada mas asombrada que el pudiera alguna ves entender, estaba aterrado, el no tendría, no debería dejar a su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, ver el cadáver de sus padres, menos si ellos estaban en ese lugar al que naruto, temía, ese lugar llamado morgue, esos cuerpos fríos, distantes con aspecto melancólico aun con las heridas abiertas, con su mirada ida, y ese cuerpo duro sin vida, eso era lo peor que se podía imaginar, si sakura ya los había visto morir, por que tendría que verlos en ese estado, ahora recién hecha la autopsia.

--quiero verlos, por favor…--sakura se separo de su maestra y solo se aferro a su brazo, bajando la mirada al piso, para después volver a verla a los ojos con mas decisión que nunca.

--no—dijo tajantemente una voz sombría, distante, esa vos era de..Alguien conocido, muy cercano a sakura, el peliplateado estaba parado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados y miraba a tsunade sama, con decisión, sin mirar a sakura volvió a repetir esa palabra , negando con la cabeza, una y otra ves.

--no, sakura no puede ver los cuerpos tsunade—le repitió el sensei con pelo plateado a la rubia quien lo miraba, con angustia, no sabia que hacer, dejarle todo a la ¿mente o al corazón?.

--¡no! Que esta diciendo kakashi, tsunade sama de verdad quiero ¡ver a mis padres!.lo peor ya paso, lo peor ya lo ¡viví!—decía esta con furia y angustia en su mirada, ahora estaba entre sus dos senseis tratando de entender por que el peliplateado se oponía a su deseo, volvió la vista a su maestra y le suplico de nuevo, con las mismas palabras, que lograron despertar a su maestra de esa situación, mientras que el peliplateado la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, saliéndose de sus orbitas, se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba, pero no pudo contenerse, esa desesperación de no poder hace nada por detenerla, la tomo de los hombros zangoloteándola para que lograra entender le grito.

--¡no!, ¡no! Sakura lo peor esta por comenzar, ¡si tu ves a tus padres si te… si te carcome el odio, tu...—le trato de decir kakashi pero sakura ahora lo entendía, por un instante supo que era lo que sentía kakashi.

--kakashi, le agradezco profundamente, pero yo no soy de esa manera, si quiero verlos es, es por que, quiero despedirme de ellos, yo no… no lo hice aquella ves..—le dijo sakura a su sensei abrazándolo cálidamente con fuerza, por su lado kakashi realmente se sintió extraño, era como si no conociera a sakura, esa manera de pensar, era algo que no esperaba.

Recordó esa noche cuando la juzgo tan mal, esa noche que la hizo sufrir y recordar un amargo pasado.

Flash back

_**--Eso fue lo mismo que dijo sasuke, lo recuerdas sakura.—le dijo su sensei con una mirada extraña, ¿acaso estaba enojado?, sakura no lo sabia pero esa frase…**_

_**--quieres que neji sea como ¿sasuke?, lo estabas describiendo—**_

_**--pero de que hablas ¿kakashi?--**_

_**--asi que esa imagen tienes de mi sakura? Soy como tu adorado sasuke?, pues mira que tu capricho a llegado lejos—le dijo enerdesido neji, que lo comparacen con un traidor, siendo el el mejor jounin que la aldea pudiera tener era el colmo para neji, había atado cabos cuando kakashi le recordó a sasuke.**_

_**--pero yo no…--**_

_**--sakura se que lo que te paso es difícil pero estas…es que quieres ser como ¿sasuke?—**_

_**Le dijo kakashi con la voz gruesa, parecía su tono normal de de voz, despreocupado, pero por alguna razón parecía enojado.**_

_**--- dejen de lado a sasuke!!, no estoy hablando de el, no quiero ser como el, de echo tu lo trajiste al tema!—le replico sakura a kakashi,se lebanto de su cama con fuerza, y su herida de su herido broto sangre, pero no se detuvo y sigui habalndo.**_

_**--¡no soy como sasuke!...**_

Si, kakashi lo entendía, sakura era diferente, su corazón, ella era humana, era sensible, y parecía que en el fondo, era distinta para kakashi, fue cuando le cayo la cuenta de que realmente el no conocía a sakura, no para juzgarla.

--bien sakura, puedes verlos, pero estoy segura que será difícil—interrumpió tsunade sama, a diferencia de kakashi ella si la conocía como para entender que en el corazón de sakura nunca podría haber maldad.

Las dos mujeres dejaron a un hombre atrás muy confundido con sus pensamientos, mientras que ellas caminaban por los grandes pasillos, blancos y tranquilos del hospital de konoha.

Sakura con un poco de lentitud por lo de la pierna pero aun así no se detuvo ni un paso.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la entrada de una habitación muy grande, en la que el letrero descubría que era la morgue, ese lugar en el que las personas están congeladas, frías, sin vida de las personas que ella amaba.

Cuando estaban por entrar un kakashi sensei llego corriendo y se poso a un lado de tsunade susurrándole algo como

--quiero entrar, también.—

Abrieron la puerta, y la luz brillante opaco los ojos de sakura que era la menos acostumbrada, al igual que el único ojo de kakashi.

--sakura…yo…nosotros te dejamos—le dijo tusnade después de mostrarle donde se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres.

Y dándole un codazo a kakashi para que el también la dejara sola, así que los dos salieron de esa habitación dejando a sakura sola.

--¿cree que este bien dejarla sola?—pregunto kakashi a tsunade quien miraba de perfil la puerta.

--la conozco, que tu… ¿no?....si estoy preocupada, pero realmente lo necesita.

Kakashi, miro la puerta que tsunade acababa de cerrar y l comprendió, todo.

Mientras sakura se encontraba frente a dos cuerpos sin vida, tomo la manos de ambos, sus padres quienes nunca nada malo hicieron, habían muerto de una forma horrible y dolorosa, sabia muy bien y recordaba lo que su padre había dicho, especialmente para ella, pero eso le había dado un motivo para cambiar, para no ser la tonta de siempre, si claro con buenos sentimientos, pero, sin ningún valor como ninja, ahora frente a sus padres, prometía no ser nunca un estorbo, no ser la inútil que le dijo.

--lo lamento, les prometo que no seré la inútil que piensas padre, te prometo que voy a ser mejor, y que no dejare que mis sentimientos me dejen congelada, sin poder hacer nada, te prometo que luchare daré mi vida si es necesario, no seré…no seré una inútil papa…de verdad…--decía sakura mientras tomaba la mano de su padre con una de sus manos y con la otra tomaba también una de las manos de su madre, juntándolas en una, murieron separados, cosa que no quería.

--espero que estén juntos, solo quería, despedirme y juntarlos de nuevo—les dijo sakura a sus padres, tomando ambas manos y susurrándose para ella misma.

--murieron separados por esta inútil hija que ahora les pide perdón—

--no eres inútil sakura—le dijo su sensei por detrás tomándola de los hombros para darle ánimos.

_Ya lo comprendí, en realidad, yo no conozco para nada a sakura, me base en sasuke y naruto solo por que pensé en su potencial, solo por que sobresalían y a ti, ati sakura no te valore, espero que me perdones por eso, ni siquiera puedo creer que no te conociera ni un poco para darme cuenta de la bondad de tu alma, por lo mucho que sufres ahora y por compararte sin percatarme de tu sufrimiento, sakura, lo entiendo no te conozco y ahora yo… quiero conocerte y remendar mis errores._

--gracias, kakashi sensei—le dijo sakura viéndolo directamente a los ojos con mucho dolor, aun asi no derramo ni una lagrima, aunque parecía imposible bajo la mirada y el rostro que denotaba un absoluto dolor.

--sakura…-- kakashi solo pudo mencionar ese nombre, sintió el dolor de esa mirada, y no comprendía como sakura era tan fuerte.

--de verdad necesito de los demás, yo no soy como sasuke, por que yo…yo pienso que mis lazos son lo que me hacen mas fuerte, estos sentimientos, que ahora me hacen sentir inútil, se que los necesito, pero…por mas que quiero llorar, yo no puedo…-- le dijo sakura a su sensei aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza, era lo peor que le había sucedido y no poder llorar la muerte de sus padres la hacia sentir aun mas culpable.

--sakura… que dices, tu no eres como sasuke yo me equivoque, yo lo siento, me doy cuenta que no te conozco, como un sensei debe hacer, debes de ser fuerte pero, también debes de hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta, si quieres llorar hazlo, no importa que sea frente a mi.—le respondió kakashi tomando su brazo en señal de apoyo y con su otra mano la acerco a su pecho para que sakura llorara lo que quisiera, sentía que era una manera de remediar el dolor, pensaba que sakura decía que no podía llorara por vergüenza pero ese pensamiento se vio frustrado cuando sakura volvió a tomar la palabra.

-- no kakashi, no puedo llorar, ¡mis lagrimas no salen!, ¡solo siento el dolor!, por mas que sierro los ojos y quiero llorar, mis lagrimas ya no existen, solo esta voz quebrada y nada mas, me siento mal, no puedo llorar, no por que no quiera, ¡es que realmente no puedo!—por segundos kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par, era lo mismo con el, pero de alguna manera sentía que sakura estaría a salvo con todas las personas que la querían y sobre todo por que ahora entendía muy bien su sufrimiento, perder un ser querido, era algo horrible que te dejaba sin sentimientos.

Pronto estaba abrazando a sakura con mucha ternura, y sakura seguía acurrucada en su pecho, sin poder llorar solo serrando los ojos, con un dolor inmenso que solo resurgía con más y más fuerza. Después de calmarse finalmente hablo de nuevo con la voz muy seria, con una voz tranquila y despreocupada.

--¿sabe?, al menos ya me despedí como debía, y les hice una promesa…creo que de una manera, me han hecho mas fuerte y eso será un gran comienzo para poder cumplir lo prometido… de algún modo, cambie ya no soy la de antes.

Bueno gracias a todos por lo que siguen la historia}

La verdad es que no se han completados los reviews que dije pero

No podía dejarlos sin capi las vacaciones

Asi que

Aquí lo tienen

Ah si me mandan algunas palabras japonesas usadas en los animes en su review estará super cool

Grax

Para mi un review es un dia mas de vida,

Háganme imortal!!!!!!!  
att

Jesica-haruzuchia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Entierro…**

**Vamos sakura…no estas sola.**

el sol estaba en todo su esplendor esa mañana, y los traviesos rayos se filtraban en un cristal algo opaco, quebradizo y del otro lado de ese cristal una persona despertaba perezosamente de su letargo, en un cuarto normal, con una cama acogedora, un pequeño escritorio y un baño propio se encontraba ahora una descolocada sakura apenas levantándose de su cama, tranquila, vaga, sin ganas, por primera ves no destruyo al despertador que le daba la bienvenida, tan solo se dirijo a su baño después de 2 días en el hospital necesitaba un baño caliente, no le importaba llegar tarde, no tenia nada que hacer, mientras se desvestía abría el grifo de su bañera para darse una buena ducha, aun no podía creer que estaba en su casa, todavía le parecía escuchar a su maestra y su sensei pegando de gritos por su decisión.

--Que estas diciendo, claro que no, ¿a tu casa? Sakura pero que…--

Le decía tsunade sama con una voz descolocada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

--el despedirte de tus padres es una cosa, que huyeras es una cosa, dijo mientras miraba a kakashi con la mas fría de sus miradas, casi queriéndolo acecinar por que el tubo la culpa de que su alumna huyera….

--pero sakura eso de querer regresar a tu casa pretender que no ha pasado nada no es bueno sakura, ¡te haces daño!—le repetía una y otra ves zarandeándola para que entendiera ella le había ofrecido su departamento de todos modos, no lo usaba, casi ni iba allí desde que era hokague, pero sakura se negó, dejándola mas asombrada que nunca pero al fin, mas tranquila.

--no shisou si paso, por eso debo enfrentarlo, debo hacerlo no estoy huyendo de nada, mas daño me haría si intento ocultarme a mi misma la casa, no ir a ella seria olvidar los valiosos recuerdos que pase en esa casa con mis padres, créame estaré bien, estaré tranquila y feliz por que esos recuerdos estarán en mi corazón—dijo sakura con una mirada tierna e inexplicablemente tranquila, no cabe duda que sakura tubo que madurar de un día para otro.

--sakura tiene razón, tanto como usted tsunade—les dijo kakashi a las dos mujeres viendo primero a una y después a la otra, después de un minuto de silencio, por que las palabras de kakashi dejo a las dos un poco contrariadas con su grandiosa conclusión, quien puede decir algo es el copy ninja..

--estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices sakura sobre enfrentar esos recuerdos, pero de la misma manera que tsunade, sakura estoy preocupado, eso será doloroso como piensa tsunade—termino el peliplata.

--eso lo se de sobra, pero como te lo he dicho kakashi sensei, no hay mas dolor que no poder llorar a mis padres, al menos regresar a casa, me hará tenerlos presentes—no les quedo de otra mas que asentir con la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le decía muchas cosas, de manera tierna, y le pidió a kakashi que la acompañara a su casa.

--pobre kakashi, tsunade lo trae corto, eso de cargarle mis problemas es mucho, yo soy la única que debe cargar con todo, con mi culpa, no el—sonrió para ella misma después de haber expresado lo que sentía en voz alta ( esta bien, en susurro para ella misma).

El baño estaba lleno de vapor en esos momentos parecía un sauna, y sakura estaba muy relajada, pero su instinto de kunoichi la devolvió al mundo real, tenia que ver a su maestra, seguir con su vida, y sobre todo mantener la promesa, ahora tenia que encontrar a una persona que la entrenara al que no le importara su desdicha, y la entrenara para ser mejor, pero sus candidatos ahora eran nulos, neji estaba de misión, sai ya tenia un nuevo tema…ino quien no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, desistió y salió del baño cansinamente.

Después de 15 minutos estaba lista para salir, pero antes fue directo al cuarto de sus padres, al abrir la puerta se quedo estática no podía dar un paso atrás y mucho menos un paso delante, solo atizo a cerrar los puños con fuerza, ya que sus lagrimas no salían, la fuerza en sus puños, el dolor de sus uñas incrustándoles en la palma de su mano, inexplicablemente la hizo sentir mejor, estaba apretando la mano con mas fuerza cuando unos gritos la hicieron detenerse, era naruto que la llamaba desde afuera.

--sakura chan!, sakura chan! Sal abre…--gritaba un rubio con ojos azules, acompañado de tres jovencitas, una peli azul, otra rubia que en ese momento no tenia al que parecía verruga pegado a ella…sai, que fue de misión, y la otra joven era una castaña de ojos color miel.

--y si le ¿ha pasado algo? Y si sakura chan esta mal o ¿la raptaron?—decía el rubio a punto de caer en la desesperación mientras que las jóvenes, se desesperaban con el parloteo de naruto.

--cálmate naruto…seguro…ella esta bien…--le decía la peliazul a su amigo y confidente --si cálmate que me pones de nervios, ¿sabes? Soy la única que no la ha visto.—le reprimía la castaña comenzado a preocuparse.

--no se preocupe yo que se hacer—decía ino preparándose para tirar la puerta abajo, cuando antes de que esta estuviera lista sakura Salió por la ventana y les recibió con una gran sonrisa, diciéndoles que ya bajaba. Así que curo sus heridas, que eran pequeñas nada grave, según sakura, se agarro el pelo con una coleta y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, les abrió la puerta a sus amigas y les dijo que esperaran un momento en la sala, las chicas, naruto y sai hicieron lo que les pido, mientras sakura subía y bajaba de nuevo con una foto de sus padres, la foto de la boda de sus padres, la tomo con mucho cuidado y lo coloco en una mesa puso unas flores blancas y algunos cerezos, después todo quedo en silencio, sus amigas se sintieron realmente mal al recordar la miseria de sakura, y ella se dio cuenta.

--bien vámonos—se volteo para darles la cara a sus amigos, después de poner una vela a la foto de sus padres y despedirse de ellos, sonrió como nunca, y vio a sus amigas calladas, especialmente a ino, y a ten ten a quien no había visto.

--no se preocupen chicas estoy bien—les dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa, que no parecía falsa que parecía muy real, sakura había cambiado extrañamente después de la muerte de sus padres, y para sus amigas no era bueno, esa tranquilidad a tan solo tres días de la muerte de sus padres, era…era muy extraño.

--sakura…--

--tenten me da gusto verte, nadie me dijo donde estabas pero seguro que en una misión-

Le dijo sakura abrasando a ten ten, y esta le correspondió el abrazo con mas fuerza.

--sakura chan, tsunade nos ha mandado a llamarte, esa oba chan es…-- naruto se detuvo en seco recordando como se ponía sakura de furiosa y lo golpeaba, pero esta ves no hubo coscorrón ni nada por el estilo.

--esta bien naruto vamos, seguro que es para decirme algo importante, o para el funeral y entierro de mis padres—

--bueno…vayamos…nee sakura chan…--intento animar hinata con una sonrisa dedicada a sakura, y salieron de casa rumbo a la oficina de la quinta.

El paisaje era hermoso, varias hojas de los arboles, debilitadas por el viento caían alrededor de el grupo de chunins que caminaban como absortos de tanta belleza.

En la oficina de la hokague el ambiente era mas tenso, todo el esplendor, aquella brisa otoñal, se diluía dentro de esa oficina.

--bien sakura debo decirte varias cosas—comenzó hablar la hokague mientras de sakura asintió, como los demás que estaban con ella, parecía que la estaban esperando sus amigos y conocidos pues quedaban todos, y hablando de todos me refiero a jiraya, kakashi, shizune, asuma, gemma, anko, kurenai, gay, lee, kiba, shikamaru, choji, shino, y hasta sus amigos de la arena, gaara, temari, y kankuro etc., etc.

Se quedo un momento pensativa pero pronto supo la causa, sus ropas los delataban, el negro no era color que le gustara pero inexplicablemente también lo llevaba sin darse, cuenta ella vestía igual como si supiera el significado de ese día, el día del entierro.

--sakura…seguramente sabes que hoy…-- se detuvo shizune, ella era la menos indicada, para hablar de muertes, o entierros, pues pronto lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

--yo…les doy las gracias, seguro que mis padres estarán muy agradecidos—dijo sakura pasando de un tono de vos serio y bajo a uno mas aliviado y alegre, estaba contenta de las personas que estarían con ella en esos momentos mas difíciles, solo faltaba una…

Ese joven inexpresivo que aun quería, al que ya no rogaría, esta claro, pero sasuke era tan importante como para naruto, pronto recordó unas palabras dentro de su promesa

_**Te prometo que luchare daré mi vida si es necesario, no seré…no seré una inútil papa…de verdad…**_

Esas palabras que había dicho realmente resonaban en su cabeza, ahora quería que fueran felices todos, sus amigos, no quera que ellos sufrieran, por eso ella no quería ese sentimiento, no quería el dolor, y tal ves por eso…ya no podía llorar.

Pronto pasaron de la oficina de tsunade a el cementerio de konoha y de allí a el monumento a los caídos, en el que ahora se escribían los nombres de los familiares de sakura, el cielo se nublo, como si de alguna manera estuviera triste por los acontecimientos, las hojas caían de los arboles lentamente y con su danza de un lado a otro se deslizaban para después caer al suelo.

Ahora todo era sombrío y el día que había comenzado muy iluminado se opacaba, el sol se ocultaba tras grandes nubes negras.

En esos momentos sakura agradecía al cielo, parecía que la entendía muy bien, y el era quien lloraba su perdida, pues ya comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia mojando poco a poco sus ropas.

La gente se fue dejando poco a poco más despejado el territorio pero esos amigos, esas personas, que habían aparecido en la oficina de su maestra, no la habían dejado sola, ellos estarían hasta el final.

Fue entonces cuando sakura se volteo a verlos a cada uno de ellos, con su rostro mojado, cansado aun así no la habían dejado.

Pero aun así sakura sentía un vacio algo faltaba en su vida, algo faltaba para que la felicidad que encontraba en cada una de las personas que quería fuera completa, no quería que nadie sufriera, que nadie sintiera dolor, tampoco quería que sasuke lo sintiera, sakura ya había sufrido y bastante, pero en realidad no se comparaba con el dolor de sasuke, ella solo vio morir a sus padres, pero el vio morir a su clan.

_Sasuke como me gustaría que en esos momentos todos te hubiéramos __apoyado como lo hacen conmigo._

--muchas gracias a todos, de veras muchas gracias por acompañarme—

Les dijo sakura mirando a cada uno a los ojos, sin titubear ni un segundo.

--animo sakura—le dijo naruto mirándola un momento y abrasándola al otro.

_Ahora mas que nunca quiero que regreses sasuke, no importa que no me quieras, eso es pasado, yo lo único que quiero es que te sientas apoyado, querido como yo, y que esas heridas que ahora comprendo, que son mas grandes que las mías, sanen…eso es lo que deseo para ti, por eso también yo me hare mas fuerte, protegeré a mis amigos y cumpliré la promesa a mis padres…tal ves también logre acabar con la persona que me hizo tanto daño…pero eso…eso será después de encontrarte y curarte._

Mientas sakura se entretenía con sus pensamientos un jounin se acerco a ella y le puso su mano en su hombro, una sonrisa se podía ver dibujada en el rostro de kakashi a pesar de esa mascara.

-- Vamos sakura…no estas sola.—fueron las palabras de kakashi para su alumna.

_Sakura inexplicablemente me siento muy mal por ti, siento que tengo que protegerte, eres muy importante, lo peor es que lo entiendo cuando estoy mas alejado de ti, te defraude, no salve a tus padres…perdona, voy a remediar todo._

--por que me siento tal mal…—dijo kakashi en un hilo de voz, nadie lo escucho, solo el y el viento, la lluvia y el cielo sabían lo que había dicho, no pudo contenerse y esas palabras salieron.

Aun mostraba una sonrisa tierna, despreocupada, pero con algo de melancolía, y es que no entendía que demonios pasaba en su mundo, con sakura.

**Siento dejarle hasta aquí, la verdad es que siento que voy algo lento, pero eso si **

**De ahora en adelante serán mas rapidos los capis, y bueno solo **

**Quiero que se den cuenta que este capi es importante por que marca un camino que seguirá la historia, todo gracias a la promesa, les agradesco los reviews a todos los que siguen la historia, que les gustaría que pasara?**

**Algún poder especial para sakura?**

**Como les gustaría la pareja principal?**

**Esta bien como voy o necesito mas, no se ustedes son las personas que me hacen sentir mejor con sus reviews cresco con cada lectura de ellos.**

**Muchas gracias por esperar.**

**Y también siento el poco kakasaku, de veras sorry**

**T_______t, ( lloro, lloro, lloro)**

**Onegai reviews.**

**Para mi un review es un paso a la inmortalidad, a mas historias, mas naruto, mas kakasaku, o mas parejas locas, pidan**

**Y **

**Háganme inmortal!!!!!!!!!**

**Buajajajaja( broma, broma, lo saben) **

**Att**

**Jesica-haruzuchia.**

**Esto…gracias a todos por su review, mm **

Rossetto-chan  
gracias pronto veras que fuerte estará sakura

Nicki  
la verdad no he podido poner kakasaku pero te aseguro que habrá un capi especial para ti.

newwarrior  
ya actualize hola y muchas gracias.

tsuki-airen  
ya veras que habrá mas de uno que la ayude, pero eso esperalo en el siguiente capi

bueno esque ya tengo 2 capis adelantados pero si neji influye.

Y kakashi también lo amo.

uchihabrun

hola, muchas gracias por la s palabras que me enviaste me sirvieron de mucho

pichicoy

**Gracias por tus palabras.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Nuevo equipo… ¿será lo mejor?**

**¡Ultimo dia equipo 7!**

El entierro de sus padres fue mejor de lo que esperaría cualquier ser humano, considerando que se había quedado sola en su casa, que seguramente no tendría misiones por lo del luto y que vio exactamente quien mato a sus padres, pero esa mañana como la anterior respondía rápidamente a el curioso caso de rabia que sakura sentía esa mañana, había tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla, mas bien llamada dejavu sobre la muerte de sus padres, y con esa misma furia comenzaba una tormenta repentina, pronto sakura recordó que tsunade le había dicho que la esperaba a las 8 de la mañana en su oficina.

Eran tan solo las seis de la mañana y estaba muy a tiempo por lo que trato de dormir de nuevo, pero en la aun oscuridad de su cuarto, recordaba muchas cosas, sobro todo su promesa.

--tengo que cumplirla, le preguntare de nuevo a neji, no pierdo nada.—

Se dijo sakura con una vos airada como con una mescla de seguridad, estaba segura que neji aceptaría, después de que el mismo se equivoco al pensar mal de ella, se lo debía, sakura se levanto de su cama y camino al pasillo, quería comer algo pues su estomago o dejaba de retumbar, pero al salir de su habitación, se encontró con la de sus padres y recordó como se había dañado ella misma al no poder entrar.

--yo les dije a kakashi y tsunade que regresaba a casa para…para enfrentar todo y tengo que hacerlo.—se dio animo y abrió la puerta rápidamente, de nuevo la habitación de sus padres, toco como lo habían dejado, su cama recién hecha, las fotos muy bien acomodadas a un lado de la cómoda, y el escritorio, ese aroma amanzana y cerezo aun persistía en el ambiente y sakura tomo valor entro a ese cuarto y se recostó en la cama, esperando que su madre llegara y le gritara como hacia para que no se escondiera de su trabajo.

--_no busques a papa sakura, no te refugies en el_—recordó las palabras de su madre, dichas con una mescla de amor y enojo siempre característico de ella.

--eso hare, no me refugiare en nadie ¡mas en nadie madre!, lo que haga será por mi, seré yo el refugio.—

Se sintió mas aliviada después de sus palabras hacia el recuerdo de su madre, tenia que encontrar esa fuerza, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en las personas de las que seria refugio,

Pronto se encamino al armario, no lo había visto bien, no había entrado pero pronto seria su cumpleaños numero 15, quizá por eso en un rincón acomodado con cuidado estaba un paquete, con su nombre, se lo pensó dos veces pero termino por guárdalo de nuevo, si sus padres lo dejaron para su cumpleaños seria hasta su cumpleaños cuando lo abriría, se dirigió a la puerta después de dejar su paquete en al mismo estado, que era esperar una semana mas para abrirlo, se despidió con una reverencia de la habitación, y salió directo a su cuarto, la cocina y su estomago podían esperar, ella tenia que comenzar un nuevo día, sin dolor, sin frustración, sin ningún mal sentimiento que la hiciera caer.

Pronto la tormenta se volvió mas apacible, las gotas de la lluvia, caían con menos fuerza, era exactamente como el temperamento de sakura, ahora las nubes negras se convertían en grisáceas, y el viento dejaba descansar a los arboles después de bailar tanto con ellos.

Sakura caminaba despacio por las todavía oscuras y solitarias calles de konoha se dirigía a la oficina de tsunade a recibir las ordenes de su maestra, no esperaba mas que un regaño, que no le había dado desde ya 5 días después de su miserable y patética huida.

Entro a la oficina muy calmada y se sorprendió al ver allí a su equipo, además de algún otro ninja para su asombro neji, y kakashi parecía haber llegado temprano, solo esperaban, la esperaban a ella.

_Y yo que pensé que venia temprano…hasta hice tiempo…y eso de llegar después de kakashi ya es malo._

--bien sakura veo que esta muy repuesta, y has llegado al fin—dijo su maestra sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos, la vos de tsunade parecía estricta pero nada fuera de lo normal.

--obachan!, digo,…digo tsunade..tsunade sama dinos ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿Por que me levanto tan temprano kakashi?—le dijo naruto con su tono de empezar muy excitado cambio a uno mas serio y confuso.

--¡a eso voy naruto!—tsunade paso la mirada de naruto a kakashi, neji y sakura.

Después poso sus ojos en sai, kiba y hinata, como tratando de encontrar algo en ellos, y después de que las miradas le regresaron con algo de angustia, excepto la de sakura, tsunade, por fin hablo.

--tendrán una misión dentro de 3 semanas, pero esta será muy diferente…--

--¡¿acaso se trata de sasuke?!....dime oba, dime ¿ya tienes pistas? O es ¿de akatsuki?, ¿orochimaru tal vez?¿Que es lo que trata?—bombardeaba naruto a la una hokague no muy dispuesta a seguir escuchando, y para su suerte sakura no la protegía como antes dándole un coscorrón a naruto, ni tampoco estaba sorprendida como ella esperaba, pero por fin alguien se apiado de ella y callo de una ves a naruto.

--naruto-kun…si dejaras hablar…a..tsunade..sama…-- dice o intentaba decir hinata pues los gritos de naruto no la dejaban.

--naruto cállate de una ves eres un….—por fin le grito sai con su habitual sonrisa y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando también a el lo interrumpieron, para sorpresa de todos fue sakura quien hablo.

--cálmate sai, y no te preocupes naruto se que quieres saber pero tenemos que escuchar todos.—dijo sakura sin inmutarse ni un segundo, sin gritar sin siquiera sacar a flote las enseñanzas de su maestra.

--gra..Gracias sakura, como les decía….bueno, si naruto, esto tiene que ver con sasuke, se comenta que el fue…fue capaz de acabar con orochimaru…al menos eso se comenta, la misión será descubrirlo, se diserta que esta cerca de la aldea del rayo, en estos momentos seguro que están allí, pero según neji, quien fue el encargado de averiguar, se dirigen a el país de la roca, están buscando algo, no sabemos que es. Y en tres semanas ustedes partirán hacia allá.—finalizo tusnade, al menos eso era lo que quería decirles, en esa mañana tan templada apenas y se veía el sol, por que nublarles el día mas, seguro que el mas afectado seria naruto, pues sakura no podría estar peor.

--¿pero?...hay algo mas verdad tsunade sama…no es todo ¿verdad? —hablo sakura después de meditar un tiempo, por que ¿tan temprano? Por que esos equipos, y esa información, la verdad no decía nada. Asombrados voltearon a ver a sakura todos excepto neji y kakashi, quienes también sospechaban algo.

_Esto no se ve bien, sakura estuvo en el país de la roc, después fue atacada, y ahora ¿sasuke en la roca?_pensaba kakashi mientras tsunade miraba a sakura como para querer matarla, algo estaba mal ella no quería decir mas ¿porque?

Por su parte neji también sacaba conclusiones

_Sakura—roca—sakura---asecinato---akatsuki—sasuke—orochimaru—¿sakura?_

_Si akatsui seguía a la familia haruno desde la roca…no..conclusiones._

_Hay que ver mas, yo supe que buscaban algo pero, por que meto a sakura en esto?_

--esta bien hay mas… no serán sus equipos originales quienes irán en esta misión, lo que les puedo adelantar son sus nuevos equipos.

La formación será la siguiente:

Naruto, kiba, **hinata,** sai.

Y sakura neji y **kakashi**.

Este ultimo tendría un integrante mas, que seria revelado la siguiente semana. Después les daré los detalles.

--pero ¡tsunade! ¡Oba-chan!, pero…pero el equipo ¿7? Y …y e equipo, ¿por que nos separas? ¿Por que de nuevo quieren que estemos separados?!, no es justo y lo sabes…eres…eres…-- gritaba naruto a todo pulmón, no le cavia en la mente como lo separarían de su equipo, como juntarían el equipo de nuevo si..ya no estaba junto!, eso peleaba naruto, y la verdad tsunade lo esperaba, pero hubo algo que los descoloco a todos, sakura puso la mano en el hombro de naruto, bueno eso…cualquiera lo esperarían esa señal de apoyo…pero lo que no esperaban era que sakura volteara a naruto, para que quedara cara a cara, y en el momento, en el mismo instante en el que las nubes del cielo dieron paso a unos cuantos rayos de sol, en ese instante se vieron iluminadas dos siluetas abrazadas. Sakura estaba ahora abrazando a un súper rojo, avergonzado y confundido naruto, después de ese abrazo y de todas la miradas siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de cada uno de ellos sakura hablo claramente hacia naruto.

--yo…yo también quiero a mi equipo y lo quiero de vuelta, todos juntos, pero escucha esto naruto…si separándonos…solo por un tiempo logramos rehacerlo, yo me arriesgare, por ti, por sai, por kakashi, yo me arriesgare a separar al equipo 7…pero—dicho esto sakura volteo a ver a cada uno de los mencionados, y después parando en seco vio a su maestra.

--pero cuando todo termine, mi equipo seguirá siendo el equipo siete, no importa quien se oponga, ¿estas conmigo naruto?, yo te lo prometo—finalizo sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios color cereza después de eso sakura le susurro algo al oído a naruto por lo que este solo asintió muy decididamente. Todos miraron ahora la tierna escena como si de dos hermanitos se tratara.

--claro que si ¡sakura chan!, es una promesa, nehh, ¿sai? Nehh ¿kakashi?, ¿neh?.—los aludidos no pudieron evitar decir que si al unisonó, ya parecían una familia de verdad.

--bueno ahora que esta aclarado todo, les diré los detalles dentro de una semana, ahora quiero un arduo entrenamiento, por parte de todos ustedes, quiero que conozcan el nuevo equipo, y sean buenos compañeros, bueno…sakura…debes esforzarte, pero comprenderé si tu no quieres participar en la misión.—

Le dijo su maestra a sakura comenzando con un tono alegre y terminando con una seña algo triste y sakura como toda una kunoichi no estaba dispuesta a rechazar una misión, tantas personas que habían perdido a seres queridos, tantos ninjas que perdieron a sus amigos, compañeros, familiares en batallas, y los vieron morir al igual que ella, no, sabia que la fuerza era algo le proporcionaría la seguridad en batalla, y tal vez cumpliría una que otra, venganza pendiente.

--tsunade sama me seguirá ¿entrenando?—le pregunto sakura.

--si no te importa que sean solo unas cuantas horas por la mañana con mucho gusto sakura.—sakura sonrió para si misma, al menos tendría aun a su maestra quien como toda una sannin entrenaba, y la hacia entrenar, ya no se quejaría, claro que no algo es algo.

--no te preocupes pues de todos modos te entrenara kakashi—le dijo esta vez embonando una sonrisa, muy leve para todos, pero sakura que la conocía muy bien la conocía y estaba, por alguna razón confiada.

--tsunade obachan!, promete que el equipo 7 no se desintegrara y después de esto seguirá siendo el mismo como dijo sakura.

Le dijo naruto a la hokague cruzando los brazos y embozando una sonrisa, y para hacerlo mas drástico,(llegando a su muerte) se atrevió a zapatear el piso, esperando respuesta.

--naruto…!no!…el equipo no se desintegra…!eres tan..tan!..—

--naruto, lo que quiere decir tsunade es que esta nueva formación es una estrategia, nadie espera formaciones diferentes ¿sabes?—le dijo kakashi con cuidado deslizando por su boca cada palabra para que naruto comprendiera, para que ninguna grieta quedara abierta, tusnade tenia venitas en toda la frente y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de kakashi seguramente no habría naruto.

Pronto los nuevos equipos se despidieron, dejando para otro dia( mañana) el nuevo entrenamiento, salieron de la oficina de tsunade, después de que sakura arreglo sus horarios para con sus senseis.

Naruto y kakashi fueron los que esperaron adentro, mientras que los demás salian de la oficina y se dirigían a sus casas seguramente.

--gracias shisou—dijo sakura, momentos después hizo una reverencia y le dirigió de nuevo la vista a tsunade.

--muchas gracias, de veras.—

Ante el comentario tsunade parecía un poco absorta pero lo comprendió al instante con la mirada, con esa sola mirada saba el por que del debido gracias, después de esa escena en la que todos entendieron el gracias exepto naruto, el ahora, ex-ex quipo siete fue a ichikaru ramnen, caminando por unas ya mas agetreadas calles de koniha con aspecto sureño y los aldeanos saludando alegremente, algonis se inclinaban al ver a sakura.

Llegando ian con fuerza.

--bien ordenen, ahora, debido a que es nuestro "ultimo" dia como equipo 7 yo invito.—djo el peliplata con la mano en la cabeza y su exprsion siempre agradable, haciendo que naruto de imnediato gritara por su tazon, y lo embullia con mas y mas ganas, sakura en cambio se sorprendió, y no pudo acultarlo asi que solo lo pico mas con una pregunta.

--el copy ninja nos esta invitando ¿algo?, no será que planea desaparecer por el camino de la ¿vida?—le dijo sakura con una sonrisa y después hizo que entendiera muy bien a que se refería, mirándolo a la cara e imitando la manera en como llevaba la banda de konoha.

--bueno nunca dije que yo comeria, haci ahorro mas.—ahora le pico kakashi, siguiéndole el juego, demonios, no conocía a sakura de verdad,no la conocía como el creía.

--esta bien como quiera, pero la verdad no tengo hambre comi mucho antes de ir con tsunade—le dijo sakura ahora inaxpresiba sin notar siquiera el tono en el que ella misma habalba, lejano, muy distante y frio, sobre todo frio.

La mañana llegaba a su fin, dando paso a unos muy luminosos rayos del sol ardeinte que la tarde regalaba a la aldea, se suponía que el equipo pasaría el dia junto según naruto que intentaba pactar esto mientras comia, regañaba, gritaba y daba todo por darse a entender.

Bien- eso habían el resto, sakura y kakashi estaban callados mientras kakashi , leia su libro y sakura a peticion de naruto ( por no decir gritos) comia un poc de ramnen.

-y bien ¿Qué hacemos?—preguto la pelirosa con un poco de desinteres, después de todo el entusiasmado era naruto, por que kakashi seguía igual de inexpresivo.

--nose—contestaron los dos al unisono pero después naruto, introdujo una mejor idea, entrenar como la ultima ves, vencer a su sensei era un reto, mas alla de solo chantajearlo con el final de un libro.

--si eso quiere esta bien por mi naruto—le dijo sakura aguantándose las ganas de gritar de emoción, si, esa era una oportunidad para ver si kakashi se merecía el entrenarle, o al menos para comprobar ella misma que su modelo a seguir en esos momentos, bien escogido.

--ok, pero esta vez no ganaran, lo aseguro—y cuando termino la frase desapareció con un puff y una nube de humo delante de sakura y naruto les indico a donde debían ir.

Dos figuras corrian entre la gente tratando de no aventarla demasiado fuerte, el sol caia en todo su espelendor y el calor se hacia presente.

Y naruto junto con sakura llegaron muy a tiempo, agitados, sudorosos pero contentos, le habían ganado a su sensei, y eso que el había usado una técnica avanzada de trasnportacion.

--¡Nas chicos!, se han tardado un poco ¿no creen?—la voz de kakashi junto con sus palabras, les dieron a entender que su felicidad estaba mal infudada, y solo dejaron de lado sus pensamientos y se concentraron mas en derrotar a su sensei.

-- bien kakashi sensei ¡comenzemos!—le dijo naruto a su sensei empezando atacarlo con toda su fuerza y agilidad, como siempre salió despedido por los aires después de una técnica de kakashi.

--naruto, no aprendes he?—le dijo el sensei ahora, tan tranquilo como siempre, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar, pues el naruto volando del cielo, desapareció haciendo muestra del gran cambio mental de naruto, un kague, mejor creado que nada, la copia solo hizo una seña con el dedo( el pulgar levantado, nada malo) y se esfumo, pronto kakashi tenia a naruto tras el, parecía que tenia un plan entre ellos dos, y asi fue mientras naruto sostenía con sus fuerzas a kakashi sakura se puso un guante negro, después un chacra, por no decir una gran fuerza se hizo presentey aun mas cuando sakura partió el suelo con su puño, haciendo que kakashi callera, o eso pensaron un momento. Pero después naruto, fue jalado por una mano, kakashi los había engañado, pues apareció dentro de la tierra y dejo a naruto hundido en ella.

Sakura se dirijio como aquella ves en su entrenamiento, pero ahora con ganas, muchas ganas de ganar, de dañar su orgullo y mostrarle lo que había aprendido.

--¡kakashi sensei!...te tengo.—grito de pronto sakura, dándole un fuerte derechazo en el estomago, que para su mala suerte solo lo toco un poco.

_Sakura no me hagas pelear en serio, ese ataque…acaso de verdad quiere dañarme._

_--_penso kakashi a la ves que se alejaba de ella, y dejaba visible su sharingan, si sakura era fuerte, seguro que su velocidad estaría igual o mejor, además, ese ataque lo conmuciono mucho, era como si de verdad quisiera dañarlo.

Después del ataque fallido, sakura fue al lado de naruto, cambio su exprecion seria que tenia al ver a su sensei, de pie, su ataque había fallado, cuendo estuvo con naruto le tendio la mano, y con una gran sonrisa, cosa que naruto no esperaba, le dijo con vos suave.

--no aprendemos ¿verdad naruto?...tenemos que dar lo mejor, dañarlo, luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, ¿te parece?—dejo a naruto de pie, lo había alsado con una sola mano, y ya estaba de pie junto a ella.

--sakura chan…claro, ¡hay que darle duro!—le dijo este con una sonrisa y su pose guay, lo que arranco una sonrisa mas de sakura.

--bien, mi padre me enseño a trabajar con un ataque conjunto ¿crees que puedas?—sakura había hablado pero cuando termino no dio ni tiempo de explicar kakashi ahora invocaba unos sellos, que parecían peligrosos, ya estaba terminado, solo brincando con todas sus fuerzas evitaron aquel ataque, una gran bola de fuego, al parecer la pelea se tornaba personal.

--parece que se ha enojado sakura, lo has enojado con el ataque—

--claro es vencerlo ¿o no?, tenemos ¡que luchar en serio!—dijo sakura en el aire mientras se acercab instintivamente a naruto susurrándole algo al oído a lo que naruto sonrio con gran placer.

--bien chicos esto es en serio--se escucho el hablar de kakashi mientras trataba de reacer un sello similar, o eso parecía era tan rápido que no sabían cual seri su siguiente ataque, ahora mientras eso pasaba el sol ya caia, por su pocicio serian ya las 5 de la tarde tal ves las 6, tenían aunque no lo parecía unas tres horas luchando, las hojas de los arboles caian ardiendo después de el ataque de kakashi, pero eso no lo detenia, hizo un nuevo intento, ternimo su gran bola de fuego, y la dirijio a sus alumnos que aun estaban en el aire después de brincar, con un fuerte grito sakura le indico a naruto algo, una parte de su plan pensó kakashi, pero cual fue su impresión cuando vio que naruto tomaba a sakura por la cintura, casi abrazandola para acercarla mas a el, con un cuidado tenebroso, naruto tomo la mano de sakura casi a la altura del brazo y sorprendentemente la arrojo, la avento justo a la gran bola de fuego, justo a su muerte.

_¿pero que?, que demonios esta ¡haciendo naruto!_

--¿naruto que estas…--ya no hablo, el peliplateado solo vislumbro una figura saliendo del fuego con gran velicidad, y con esa misma velocidad le dio en el pecho, sakura había volado( literalmente) hacia su sensei mientras preparaba su brutal fuerza en su puño y lo agarro desprevenido, solo sintió como su puño se clavaba en el pecho de kakashi, lentamente y segura muy dolorosa para kakashi quien casi cae después de eso, milagrosamente y para asombro de sakura, ni una gota de sangre salió de su boca, pero lo que si salió fue una muy fría mirada, una mirada que ella no conocía, una mirada que hizo que a sakura se le erizara el vello, pero cautivante.

_¡Eso! Eso es lo que busco, quiero esa mirada_

Pensó sakura pero el pensamiento se qubro al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago, su sensei había contraatacado, y naruto bajo en su auxilio, pero se llebo el mismo golpe que su compañera.

--¡dios sakura!, ¡nos va a matar!, lo hicimos enojar, lo hicimos enojar ¡sakura chan!—le dijo naruto después de caer al piso con fuerza.

--bien chicos ustedes lo quisieron, hay que luchar muy en serio—eso sie que era tenebroso, como pudieron sakura y naruto hecer que esa cara de kakashi saliera?, pero ahora no tenían opción, tenían que pelear y defenderse como pudieran, esquvaban sus ataques con dificultad, pero al fin y al cabo lo esquvban, mientras que sus ataques no parecían tener el mismo efecto.

_Joder!, me han…poner a alguien en peligro, solo para un ataque eso… eso si me hace enojar estos…críos van a aprender a no poner su vida en riesgo._los pensamientso se confabularon en la cabeza de kakashi, como era posible que hubieran echo eso para ganar, el poner la vida de un compañero en peligro era algo que nunca les había enseñado era como si hubieran despobedecido una orden y eso a kakashi lo ponía furioso.

Sakura estaba exausta, pero eso no impedía que siguiera en pie, si tenia que hacer algo era en ese momento, asi que como pudo llego al lado de naruto.

--bien naruto es ahora o nunca, ¿puedes?—naruto se quedo parado, como es posible que sakura siguiera tan segura después de que su sensei estaba furioso, sabia que el ultimo ataque lo tomaria como desobediencia, pero realmente querían tomarlo por sorpresa, y de alguna manera pensó que tomarlo por sorpresa como lo hicieron seria su gran final.

Pero por alguna razón no parecía extrañada ante la actitud de kakashi, era como si lo quisiera ver asi, y era verdad que tenían que hacer algo, un trabajo en equipo era lo que necesitaban.

--bien sakura vamos a ganar con esto, te lo aseguro.—naruto se paro en seco después de estar corriendo para esquvar tanto bolas de fuego como dragones de agua. E invoca a 5 clones, solo uno se quedo con sakura y el mientras los demás trataban de detener a kakashi sin conseguirlo, solo tenían que hacer tiempo.

--ra…sen…gan—grito naruto al mismo tiempo que sakura hacia unos sellos que jamás había visto, y una luz blanca y segadora ilumino su pecho, esa luz probenia del collar que colgaba de su cuello, después silencio, un un grito provinente de la boca de sakura.

--itsumedasu!—la luz seso y el rasengan de naruto antes azul era color morado, sakura tomo la mano de naruto, y el rasengan se junto en las dos manos que lo sostenían, corrieron en dirección a su sensei que ahora mas que furioso estaba sorprendido.

--ya—gritaron los dos al sentir un bulto en el que incrutaban su técnica, pero al abrir los ojos vieron como ese kakashi desaparecia.

--¡rayos!—se quejaron los dos.

-- eso estuvo cerca, creo que ya… termino el entrenamiento ¿no?—les dijo un sensei calmado, casi sonriente a dos agotados chunins.

-- demonios volvió a ganar sakura chan—le dijo naruto a su compañera volteando a ver a sakura que en una asombrosa asaña seguía de pie, no parecía cansada, y para colmo naruto nunca se dio cuenta cuando se puso frente a el, para protgerlo, por si acaso.

Pero al escuchar las palabras de su sensei sonrio, se volvió a naruto y le extendi la mano.

--sakura chan! ¡¿Estas bien!?...tu mano—sakura volteo a ver su mano, estaba ensangrentada y un poc raspada, nada malo para ella, sabia que siempre pasaba.

--no es nada—le dijo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

--eso fue un buen trabajo en equipo, chicos, pero…sakura tu sigues en el mio, y esa falta de exponer tu vida…--

--lo se…pero esta ves si queríamos ganar, además sabíamos que nada pasaría, pienselo asi sensei, nunca arriesgamos nada.

-- pero esa mano…--le dijo kakashi sin comprender las palabras.

--sensei y yo que pensé que naruto era el despistado, fue un clon, naruto lanzo un clon contra usted, sabíamos que eso lo descontrolaría, yo estaba escondida en un árbol, y cuando vi oportunidad ataque, buena estrategia ¿verdad?—le dijo sakura con una sonrisa, en su rostro angelical.

-- pero esa mano, que es lo que has estado haciendo ¿sakura?—

Le dijo kakashi recordando ese atque que por poco y le da, después vio de nuevo a sakura y el collar que tenia en el cuello.

--ya me conocera mas tarde sensei, después de todo estoy en su equipo, ya habrá mas tiempo— sakura le pico de nuevo, ya no sabia que era lo que guardaba cada uno en su corazón, cuando había cambiado tanto sakura, ahora era tan segura, tan calmada, pero sus ataques…esos eran otra cosa.

--bueno, naruto quieres ir a mi casa, esto ambien va para usted kakashi, quieren venir a cenar?, yo estoy sola asi que no habrá p…--naruto se adelanto y con un movimiento ya tenia la mano de sakura bien agarrada, era mejor que no recordara quienes faltaban en su casa.

--claro sakura, yo encantado—le dijo y comenzó a caminar con ella, depues añadió.

--y estoy seguro de que a kakashi sensei le agrada la idea también—sakura volvió su vista a kakashi quien solo asintió a su alumna.

--claro después de todo este es como nuestro ¡ultimo dia equipo 7!.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicki  
bueno muchas gracias veras que le echare muchas ganas a este y el que viene espero que no te deseperes mucho conmigo

Gracias

Brenda-chan!  
bueno solo dime en que te confundes, admito que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía es ciertom, pero puedo mejorar, y mas con su ayuda, por eso no te preocupes al decirme en que voy mal.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

A todos.

.deva  
que bueno que te guste el cambio que estoy haciendo en mi historia, si quieres algo, solo pidelo si esta en mis manos tratares de hecer lo que pueda.

Gracias.

pichicony

se pondrán muy buenas, bueno a mi parecer, espero que este bien para ti

muchas gracias!

**Capitulo 6**

**Los sentimientos…la promesa…sakura.**

La luna estaba totalmente iluminada, la aldea estaba sumida en un silencio existencial que se tragaba al mundo, los arboles comenzaban a desojarse después de ser acariciados por la incesable furia del viento sumidos en la oscuridad se encontraban 3 personas, dos de ellas iban juntas, lado a lado y la tercera estaba unos 10 pasos tras ellos.

Estos se dirigían a un punto fijo, una casa no muy lejos del campo de entrenamiento del que regresaban cansados e irritados (solo un poco) por el calor intenso que la batalla les proporciono, además recordaban su inútil pelea, siendo tan buenos, debían de admitirlo perdieron de una manera algo burda.

Caminaban a paso lento casi deseando no llegar, pensando en seguir juntos por siempre, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron volando en el frio aire ya muy lejos por la furia del frio viento, estaban frente a la puerta.

La figura de una kunoichi de no mas de 14 años, volteo a ver a su acompañante, mas cercano y le susurro al oído, como escondiéndose de su maestro.

--seguro ¿que quieres hacerlo?—la voz de sakura sonaba melancólica, pero dulce, casi empalagosa.

Sus mechones rozas corrían con el viento, volando esplendorosamente frente a su rostro, y sus orbes jades miraron a naruto.

--si no quieres hacerlo no importa, te noto estresado, no lo hagas si realmente no lo deseas—agrego la kunichi, después de echar un vistazo a su sensei quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar con ellos, la verdad no parecía muy interesado en lo que hablaban, solo veía un punto fijo, un libro, su fiel compañero de la adolescencia.

--no esta bien, quiero estar contigo ¡sakura chan!—naruto lo dijo en n susurro, quería gritar pero una señal en la cara de sakura le hizo reflexionar, y después de decirle, agriso un si con su cabeza.

--bien ya estamos aquí—dijo el shinobi llegando al picaporte donde estaban sus alumnos, noto algo extraño en sus caras, parecía nerviosismo, pero seguro que seguía siendo esa irritación o vergüenza por haber perdido la batalla.

--si pasen—le dijo sakura dándole una sonrisa a los dos, abriendo la puerta para que pasaran dentro.

Estaba oscuro pero con un ágil movimiento en la mano de sakura la luz se hice presente, la casa era acogedora, tenia muchas lámparas y cuadros de flores que la adornaban, algo en especial hizo que kakashi se acercara a un rincón cerca de la sala, miro un cuadro el cual tenia una veladora, y unas cuantas flores.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia.

--Buenas noches, su casa es preciosa.—le dijo a los padres de sakura retratados ese dia de su boda.

A sakura le pareció un gesto horriblemente precioso y no pudo evitar sentirse muy bien, no sabía que su maestro tuviera ese lado tan…tan sentimental y respetuoso

_Ahora ya lo admiro mas_ se dijo sakura mentalmente.

Después de su sensei naruto hizo lo mismo pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el agrego unas palabras algo confusas para el copy ninja.

--Espero que no les importe.—después se levanto se su reverencia y fue al lado de sakura, quien muy amistosamente le dio un codazo, nada particular e ella, pues siendo la anteros lo habría mandado a volar si ponía sus planes en peligro.

_Sakura…y naruto traen algo entre manos, que podrá ser?, se que traman algo…tal ves quieran… ¡claro!_-pensaba el shinobi mientras se rascaba la cabeza como de costumbre y su ojo hacia un medio circulo, lo que parecía formar una sonrisa.

_Mi cara_.

--bueno iré a preparar la cena, siéntense, seguro que no tardo mucho.—y así fue mientras kakashi y naruto tomaban asiento, la chica comenzó a preparar la cena no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando salió de la cocina y les llamo a la mesa.

--lo siento chicos pero…-- les dijo kakashi maliciosamente pero lo detuvo la voz de sakura.

--a. si kakashi si quieres puedes comer aquí, no hay problema, no queremos que te arriesgues a que veamos tu rostro.—

Balde que agua, fría, no congelada, eso fue lo que sintió kakashi, acoso no querían ¿ver su rostro? Si eso querían y esa era solo una treta, lo harían sentir seguro y le darían por la espalda, pero lo dudo después de escuchar como naruto le rezongaba a la kunoichi, que lo llevaba arrastrando amablemente a la cocina.

--Demo… ¿sakura chan?..Su rostro… ¿quiero verlo?—le decía naruto con lagrimas en los ojos y haciendo todo tipo de gestos.

--algun día tendrá la confianza naruto, algún día será el quien lo muestre…eso espero—dijo sakura con un hilo de voz, ya entrando a la cocina, no quería que kakashi escuchara, pero kakashi lo hizo.

--confianza_…¿eso sienten? Que no les tengo ¿confianza?_ Su cena termino pronto para el, quería sinceramente estar con sus alumnos, ser…su amigo mas que su maestro, solo lo entendió con las palabras de sakura, debía haber confianza en n equipo pero como entendían esos dos que si lo hacia que confiaba en ellos. Cuando termino fue caminando lo mas despacio que su cuerpo podía, y como todo un ninja, nada, ni un sonido crujía en el piso de madera.

--sakura, crees que es buena idea que tu…y que yo….bueno…tu sabes—decía naruto muy rojo, algo que alarmo al ninja copy, cuantas veces leía eso en uno de sus libros. No ladeo su cabeza, la sacudió varias veces y se repitió a el mismo que no pero algo lo dejo realmente helado.

-- ¿que estemos juntos?, baa no pasa nada naruto, eres mi mejor amigo y ya lo comprendí. —

_¿Que? ¡Que! No kakashi acaso escuche ¿bien? ¿Estar juntos? Pero si son compañeros, son dos críos, bueno son mayorcitos pero aun así…no eso ¡no puede ser!_

La mente de kakashi divagaba, en el solo esas palabras le recorrían su cerebro, pero las voces al unisonó lo sacaron de su letargo.

--kakashi ya terminaste que bien!,--

--dime kakashi que piensas, sakura y yo estamos planeando…-- le dijo naruto a su sensei muy alegre.

-- no! Son muy chicos, ¡eso no esta bien!—les dijo tratando de seguir con su habitual tono de voz.

--no es para tanto, solo que estoy sola, y el también y bueno queremos vivir juntos.—

_No, solo por la soledad, son amigos! Eso no es suficiente para….espera, ¿solo vivir juntos? ¿Nada más?....me siento…un estúpido._

Una gotita al estilo anime recorría la frente de kakashi sensei, y solo atino a rascarse la cabeza mientras que se decía así mismo una y otra ves una frase.

--era eso…solo eso--

Eso de pensar en cosas que solo su libro decía, era ya un gran castigo pero claro, como pudo pensar eso de sus dos mejores alumnos, tan inocentes, y bueno no tan inocentes pero de pensar eso… kakashi es todo un desastre.

--queremos estar el mayor tiempo juntos ya que no estamos en el equipo—le dijo sakura a su sensei al ver la cara y sobre todo la gotita de sudor que caía sobre ella.

--sip!, me lo dijo en la oficina de la hokague y acepte.—

Fue en ese momento en el que kakashi recordó las palabras de sakura dentro del caos de su mente.

_--yo…yo también quiero a mi equipo y lo quiero de vuelta, todos juntos, pero escucha esto naruto…si separándonos…solo por un tiempo logramos rehacerlo, yo me arriesgare, por ti, por sai, por kakashi, yo me arriesgare a separar al equipo 7…pero—dicho esto sakura volteo a ver a cada uno de los mencionados, y después parando en seco vio a su maestra._

_--pero cuando todo termine, mi equipo seguirá siendo el equipo siete, no importa quien se oponga, ¿estas conmigo naruto?, yo te lo prometo—finalizo sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios color cereza después de eso sakura le susurro algo al oído a naruto por lo que este solo asintió muy decididamente. Todos miraron ahora la tierna escena como si de dos hermanitos se tratara._

--claro ahora lo recuerdo, cuando se secretearon—les dio kakashi levantándose de la mesa, listo para retirarse.

--recuerda que te veo mañana en el campo 3, sakura no llegues tarde, alas 7 en punto—se dirigió a la puerta mientras sakura y naruto lo acompañaban.

--claro kakashi sensei, no vemos a las 9!—le respondió sakura, soltando una carcajada, al ver la cara de su sensei, naruto salió con el después de que el sensei se despidió.

--bueno, no vemos kakashi—decía naruto cogiendo ánimos para correr.

--¿pero que no te quedaras?—le dijo kakashi a naruto al ver lo decidido que estaba para correr.

--claro pero también bien necesito ropa, mis armas, y bueno lo que me queda en el departamento—naruto hizo una pausa, y se quedo mirando a kakashi que seguí igual que serio que siempre, pero naruto cambio drásticamente de tema, dejando ver sus sentimientos y preocupaciones a su sensei.

--kakashi sensei…cuide a sakura…ella no esta bien…yo lo se…por eso tampoco la dejare sola…se que la esta pasando mal. —le dijo sin esperar respuesta, luego se volteo he hizo un reclamo.

--la he visto, y no me gusto nada lo que descubrí—le dijo de nuevo tronando el ambiente mas pesado y atrayendo la atención de kakashi, que parecía estar serio, distante, pero preocupado.

--no, yo creo que sakura es fuerte, ella estará bien.—dijo kakashi con un tono sin importancia, parecía que el matiz de preocupación se había esfumado.

--es por eso que no la quiero dejar sola otra ves, ya la deje una ves kakashi sensei!, tu no la conoces, nos abandonaste por sasuke, nunca te importamos, primero sasuke, y cuando se fue ella sufrió, no solo su partida, sino tu rechazo, sabes como se sintió?, nunca la tomaste en serio!

Nunca la entrenaste como a sasuke, o a mi.

Ella me lo dijo

--yo no sirvo naruto, no pude hacr nada para que no se fuera sasuke, y aun sigo siendo nadie, no siquiera kakashi me deja pelear sola, siempre me defiende, igual que ustedes.—

Le dijo naruto en voz pausada, irritada, no sabia cuando fue el momento en el que ya no estaban fuera de la casa de sakura.

--esas fueron sus palabras, me sentí culpable, yo la deje, la dejo sasuke, y el único que estuvo aquí, el que seguía en la aldea, nunca se preocupo por ella, era su turno, era hora de que ahora nuestro sensei centrara la atención en ella, pero no lo hizo kakashi, por que?, de verdad no confía en sakura?...no no es eso, usted no conoce a sakura, no sabe lo valiosa que es.

Perdone sensei pero…-- naruto parecía estar muy frustrado, la oscuridad de la noche se tiño aun mas negra cuando las nubes taparon a la luna, y el seguía sin entender por que su sensei, actuaba asi, con sakura mas que nadie, la voz del aludido se escucho en susurros y eso despejo un poco la mente de naruto.

--yo lo siento…--

--a mi no me lo digas kakashi, yo solo hablo…por que…eso siento, pero sakura nunca dice nada, siempre sufre en silencio, ahora que solo estará con usted, tenia que abrirle los ojos, si no tal ves la dañaría mas y mas—le dijo naruto muy serio, realmente mas serio de lo normal, pero su semblante cambio casi al mismo tiempo que las nubes despejaban a la blanca y brillante luna que dejaba caer, rayos iluminando la aldea.

--yo estaré con sakura…la protegeré, como sea, es muy importante para mi…es mi mejor amiga, y sigue siendo como mi hermana menor, estoy tratando de remediar mi error al dejarla, espero que usted también haga algo para remediar el olvidarla por completo.—naruto desapareció.

La sonrisa que le había dejado naruto antes de irse, realmente lo desconcertaba, pero en algo tenia razón, kakashi sensei el ninja copy, nunca termino su trabajo.

_Te deje abandonada sakura, naruto tiene razón, nunca me diriji a ti para entrenarte como lo hice una ves con sasuke, hasta naruto tubo suerte, pero tu… yo deje que te entrenara tsunade, no cumplí mi trabajo, y saber que esas palabras…que es lo que opinas, y que sufres en silencio, no me siento bien._

Se fue a su casa saltando a la mitad de la oscura y fría noche, tan solo su camino se iluminaba por el brillo de la luna blanca, perecía desconcertado, mas serio de lo normal, solo su único ojo visible estaba mirando por donde pisaba, entonces sintió que algo no estaba bien, su pecho estaba pesado, tenia una carga y no podía aligerarla, esas palabras si que lo habían afectado, dio un paso mas, y desapareció con el viento, tenia que hacer algo.

--sakura… gracias—dijo un naruto con cabeza baja, y haciendo una reverencia delante de su compañera pelirosa.

-- ¿narut0?... es ati a quien le doy las gracias, gracias por no dejarme sola, no se que pasaría si no estuvieras—lo abrazo, dejo que su tristeza se fuera por un momento, cuando se separo de el le dijo algo que la estaba haciendo sufrir aun mas, no sabia como empezar pero las palabras fluyeron solas al ver a naruto muy atento.

--yo…me sentí muy bien…yo lo disfrute—naruto no entendía muy bien las palabras de sakura pero todo pareció tomar forma con las siguientes palabras.

--cuando mato a mi padre…enloquecí, y yo no me contuve, no se como, ni de donde saque fuerzas, tal ves fue gracias a que mi padre, casi lo mata, pero yo… arremetí contra el, ese maldito akatsuki…lo mate, y…lo peor es que lo disfrute—sakura dijo eso con un tono muy casual, en esas semanas parecía no tener ningún sentimiento en su car y mucho menos en sus palabras, era todo liso, sakura no parecía trsite, ni enojada, solo era una cara, una vos, sin sentimientos, y eso atemorizo a naruto, acto seguido naruto se lanzo a sakura la abrazo mas fuerte como si la protegiera de algo.

--naruto…si me encuentro con el otro, estoy segura que lo matare, y estoy más que segura de que lo voy a disfrutar…tu no estarás allí para detenerme.—

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y la abrazo con más fuerza, sakura solo lo tomaba y seguía sus abrazos agarrándolo por las mangas de su camisa. Con sus ojos fijos en el cuadro de sus padres. Tras ellos una figura escondida en el techo detrás de la ventana, se sobresalto.

--sakura, no yo no te dejare! Mañana hablare con tsunade, yo no te dejare sola otra ves, no lo hare, no soy como todos sakura lo ¡sabes!—

--naruto ya no puedo llorar, me siento vacía, pero aun así, culpable, la muerte, la soledad, y aun así no puedo llorar la muerte de mis padres, eso me hace sentir peor, ya no quiero sufrir, entiendo a sasuke, pero no quiero ser como el, ahora el esta solo, y yo no quiero estar sola, naruto…solo quiero…que sean felices, no quiero que nadie sufra, y sobre todo quiero protegerlos como…yo no hice…quiero que por fin surta efecto mi entrenamiento, no quiero ser la tonta, el estorbo que no hace nada, quiero proteger, no importa si es con mi vida…por eso—

Naruto ahora estaba llorando, las cristalinas gotas caian por sus mejillas, y solo pudo decir entre dientes el nombre de su amiga.

--sakura…sakura chan…yo—

--Por eso quiero traer a sasuke de vuelta, no quiero que este solo, quiero que conozca la bondad de nuestros amigos que conozca el apoyo de todos…ya no me importa como antes y tu lo sabes pero no quiero que nadie sufra, nadie que este junto a mi., estoy segura que si kakashi sensei hubiera visto potencial el mi seria diferente…—

La sombra que ya permanecía estupefacta, estática, parecía no poder procesar la información esos sentimientos tan vacios, esa figura bajo la luna, solo era de una persona, kakashi sensei, estaba, tratando de reaccionar ante lo que sus oídos percibían, ese sentimiento fue el mismo que un día el sintió, el cambio que el experimento, y esa culpa que lo hacia traer consigo una mascara.

Sin duda alguna los sentimientos de sakura le encogían el corazón y por alguna razón el se sentía culpable.

Estoy segura que una buena batalla con sasuke, lo hubiera echo quedarse, pero no pude, soy la única del equipo que nunca tubo su oportunidad de brillar.—

Antes que pudiera seguir naruto aparto los ojos de sakura y los dirigió fuera, perecía que había sentido la presencia de alguien

--la tendrás sakura, por eso no me interpondré, pero…mientras no este contigo…cuídate mucho.

Y patéale el trasero a kakashi sensei, tanto como lo merece—esto lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo, gritando para que la presencia de su sensei escuchara, pero de algún modo, eso hizo que sakura riera.

Esos eran los sentimientos, la promesa…la verdad de sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Comienza el entrenamiento…ayuda, ayuda muy… ¿extraña?**

**-**-no me rendiré tan fácil, y ¡lo sabes!-- decía agitada una joven mientras era golpeada por un shinobi de pelo largo y ojos color perla, blancos como la nieve

-- mhp…solo espero que no mueras—decía este en respuesta con una patada al abdomen haciendo que esta sangrara.

--eso…no dolió—dijo la voz quebradiza de la kunoichi tratando de curar sus heridas y raspones mientras a la ves esquivaba mas a su oponente, era difícil, pero ya tenia tres días entrenando, observándolo muy bien y sobre todo tratando de aprender lo mas posible, pues neji hyuga solo había aceptado ayudarla una semana.

--sakura cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes la guardia, nunca dejes de mirar el cuerpo, eso es lo mas ¡importante!—decía el ojiperla un poco eufórico pero tranquilo y frió como siempre mirando como sakura levanta su mirada a los ojos de este, cosa que lo había echo sentir extrañadamente raro, si pudiera decir, descifrar el sentimiento sabia que era, tristeza.

--gomen..gomen neji es que...Quiero estudiarte lo mas que puedo...je...je—las palabras que salieron de la boca desconcertaron al shinobi frente a ella, procuraba no sentirse extaño pero eso si que lo alagaba, casi hasta el punto de que le sacaba una sonrisa.

--terminamos—dijo secamente este, dejando a tras la pelea, sakura se apresuro a detenerlo, sabia que había echo que se molestara pero no sabia como o que era lo mejor en esos momentos.

--perdona…perdona neji, yo no quise—dijo la pelirrosa angustiada

--mira cuando dije que te entrenaría quedamos que solo seria una semana—decía neji quedando corto cuando sakura le seguía hablando como receta de cocina.

--una semana, después de nuestro entrenamiento con kakashi, solamente dos horas, lo siento, tienes razón un trato es un trato… ¿ne?.—dijo embozando una sonrisa.

--si, y nunca dije que me dejaría examinar, aun no entiendo tu decisión, por que ¿como yo?—siguió preguntando neji ahora sentándose en el frió pasto, la noche aun no se completaba y rayos de sol, naranja invadían poco a poco a estos dos.

--perdona, es que eres perfecto, prometí a mis padres que…bueno, no seria jamás un estorbo, o inútil, y comprendí que lo era no solo por débil, si no por que no se pensar con la cabeza fría, por que siento dolor al perder a alguien, quiero nunca hacerlo de nuevo.—

Acabando de decir esto sakura se paro del pasto y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de hablar de nuevo.

--aunque, no quiero ser una persona sin sentimientos, tu neji, lo he comprendido, eres genial, a pesar de aparentar tu frialdad, o tu orgullo, no dejas de ser gentil, no dejas tus sentimientos, todo lo contrario, tu los controlas, por eso quería tu ayuda, tienes un clan, tienes esos ojos, tienes mucho potencial, yo no tengo, clan, no tengo un don especial, no tengo familia, pero los quiero a todos, esa es mi lucha…perdóname por hacerte sentir mal al estudiarte así, de una manera tonta, eres lindo neji, gracias…arigato—sakura miraba al horizonte siempre inmersa en el cielo que poco a poco se opacaba y oscurecía, dando paso a la luz de la luna, después de ternimar de hablar camino a paso lento dirigida a su casa, dejando a neji aun sentado pensando en sus palabras.

_Sufrió mucho, nunca lo comprendí hasta ahora, pensaba que rea una niña mimada, sin nada que pudiera anunciar algo que valiera la pena, per__o al parecer no la conocía, también, y ella, fue tan… dulce, sensible, descubrió mi ser, realmente tiene razón…siento que haremos buen equipo._

Mientras sakura caminaba a su casa por las oscuras calles de konoha veía a cada paso q ue daba algo que le recordaba mucho a su familia, los niños tomados de la mano, las madres preocupadas, o enojadas con ellos por llegar tarde, y los padres regresando de los trabajos, todos reunidos en sus casas, esto la afecto un poco sin darse cuenta llegaba a las puertas de konoha, a una banca similar.

--aquí…será una ¿señal?—la sombra de sakura aparecía ahora en el suelo, ya estaba sentada en esa banca, desastrosa, con sus manos el la cabeza, en cada uno de sus cachetes dando señal de aburrimiento, comenzaba a sentirse cansada de repente, el entrenamiento con neji la había agotado, el tenia por que estar enojado, habían estado mas de 3 horas, siendo que el trato eran solamente 2.

--tsk, es una…no...no vale la pena enojarme por lo de siempre—argumentaba una voz masculina mientras corría entre los arbustos, era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a su destino, pero algo lo hizo parar, en la entrada de su querida aldea, estaba alguien, era extraño, procuro ir con cuidado.

--genial, primero me mandan de mensajero, y ahora irrumpen en mi llegada, es extraño a esta hora, casi nunca hay nadie aquí—

Pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era sakura haruno, su alumna hace dos años, estaba sentada parecía triste, o al menos eso le parecía al peliplateado tenia sus manos en la cabeza como si estuviera llorando, además parecía lastimada, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas .No lo dudo y con una nube de humo aprecia tras ella.

--no estés triste sakura seguro que el volverá—le dijo el peliplateado poniendo su mano en el hombro.

--ahora dime ¿que te paso?—

--kakashi sensei, de que habla, yo…no…quien volverá, ¿de quien habla?—dijo sakura confundida, su sensei se dio cuenta que las apariencias engañan y para colmo la estaba regando de nuevo, pero eso de las ropas era extraño.

--sakura….etto, tu no estas _triste_…pero que te paso ¿por que tu ropa?, así no te dejamos en el entrenamiento,te ¿atacaron?—sakura entendió rápidamente, primero su sensei seguía con sasuke,V__v, segundo tenia que trabajar en una excusa para la ropa, ¡o__0, y tercero seguía tratándola como una inútil niña.

--yo…solo...—no sabia que era exactamente lo mejor para decir pero alguien le había iluminado la suerte ese día, por que un shinobi llego en un puff.

--te estaba buscando, perdón por lo de antes, te acompaño a tu casa—

--ah neji_, me salvaste…_ si bueno no te preocupes, ah kakashi, este bueno que bueno verte—solo hasta que sakura menciono a kakashi, neji se dio la vuelta para saludarlo con un simple cabeceó después le tendió la mano a sakura y cuando ella, se levanto desaparecieron—

_¿Pero que fue eso?, sakura, estaba herida lose, y las palabras de neji, pero…parece que no estaba triste, demonios, me siento peor al saber que no se nada de ella, además neji, que tiene que ver con sakura, espero que se ande con cuidado, no voy a dejar que…espera kakashi que estas ¿!diciendo?¡_

--me salvaste gracias—decía sakura feliz.

--si bueno no querías que kakashi se enterara, y yo quería disculparme…--

Decía un neji avergonzado, pero siempre con su mirada impecable.

--no tienes por que, yo fui la tonta...no te preocupes…--decía sakura rascándose la cabeza.

--sobre el entrenamiento, siento que no pueda mas que una semana, pero ahora serán tres horas, ¿te parece?

--le dices en serio, esta súper, gracias!!—al decir esto sakura estaba abrazada a neji, pero rápidamente se aparto--

--no espera como seria, a lo se…arigato...neji san—decía sakura auto corrigiéndose e imitando a neji, con una solemne mirada y una solo cabeceó y devolvió la reverencia, digna de el, dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

--me gustas así, no entiendo ¿por que quieres cambiar?...sakura…haruno sakura.

Se dijo neji a si mismo cuando estaba ya mas lejos de la casa de sakura.

En la torre de la hokague reinaba una paz esplendorosa, tanto que la quinta estaba entusiasmada, jugaba a las cartas con su amigo de la infancia, jiraya.

Se sentía muy bien hasta que la ultima carta indicaba mal augurio, había ganado eso no era bueno.

--Estoy en casa—grito sakura cuando estaba dentro, naruto escucho su voz, hacia poco que el también había llegado, por lo que no se preocupo tato como de costumbre.

--sakura ¡chan!, llegaste que bien mira traje rammen, quieres ¿un poco?, hoy entrenamos muy duro, hinata es genial deberías ¡verla!, esos, jutsus son demasiado guay!!—

--si lo se naruto, es mi amiga ¿sabes? También a mejorado mucho—decía sakura devolviéndole el abrazo a naruto para después tratar de tomar un poco de aire que naruto la asfixiaba, de estar contenta su semblante cambio.

--todos han mejorado—

--deberías decir todos hemos mejorado, sakura tu tienes una fuerza bruta ¡increíble!—

Sakura solo rió por el comentario, fuerza, quien necesita fuerza cuando no te sirve de nada.

--hablando de eso como te ha ido con todos tus ¿entrenamientos?, ya sabes tsunade, kakashi, y ese otro de quien no quieres hablar.

--bien gracias, vamos a comer—después de la sonrisa de naruto por comer cada quien se fue a su dormitorio, al despertar también cada uno se fue a sus respectivos entrenamientos.

La aldea estaba con un gran semblante de tranquilices y lejos de ella, en una ciudad pequeña, los chasquidos de kunais ensangrentados chocaban unos contra otros, uno mas se incrustaba en el pecho de un ninja con una capa similar, negra, con nubes rojas.

--¡no me dejare!, ¡tú no me mataras!—

--mhp, yo solo pude con un legendario sanin, por que no podré con una escoria como tu— decía hombre alto, con ojos grandes, la mirada fría como el hielo y en la oscuridad solo se percibía un color, sus ojos brillaban teñidos de rojo, al igual que la sangre de ese akatsuki, brotando de su pecho ahora salía una katana de gran tamaño que traía consigo las entrañas del individuo, no era nada, nada para ese llamado itachi uchiha el solo había derrotado a su propio equipo, dejándolos fuera de sus planes, solo faltaba una cosa mas, un gran poder para gobernar, para controlar.

Y solo unos cuantos obstáculos se oponían contra el, si bien era cierto que su tonto hermano, como lo llamaba el había destruido a un sanin, y que eso significaba una fuerza superior a la de antes, pero el era itachi uchiha, el tenia el mejor de los sharingan, eso el, el tonto hermano, no conseguiría nunca.

--si ya terminaste, puedes recoger tu tiradero— le dijo casi como reprimiéndolo, la sangre le disgustaba (algo raro para un matón) no era raro para itachi, sabia muy bien que su llamado jefe nunca hacia un trabajo sucio.

--si, lo se lose, no te gusta la sangre, yo soy el mas sucio—le dijo ahora itachi renegando.

--veámonos, ellos ya no me sirven, tenemos que encontrar a la chica que posee el collar—contesto pein sin inmutarse con su subordinado, parecía no haber escuchado, seguía adentrándose a la idea de ser el mejor, de ser el dueño como siempre quiso, lo que no sabia es que esos mismos deseos eran los mismos que su compañero.

--¿sabes quien es la chica?, tal ves deidara y kisame hubieran sido utiles--

--tal vez, no puedo decir lo mismo que los idiotas de los demás, bueno tal ves konan, bahh eso es del pasado solo quedamos tu y yo. — dijo pein contestándole solo a su critica.

--sobre lo de la chica, lo sabremos a su tiempo—

Tsunade no era el tipo de persona tranquila y mucho menos de las que hablan con tranquilidad, no era de las maestras buenas, dulces e impasibles que suelen tener personas normales, no, estar con ella, significaba querer morir, un suicidio.

--me has sorprendido—le decía la maestra a su discípula cuando esta esquivo sin dificultada una de los mejores ataques de la hokague.

--bueno he entrenado tusnade shissio—le respondió sin mas.

--que bien tal vez estés lista para un entrenamiento especializado—le sugirió la hokague con una mirada de complicidad, ya esperaba algo más que taijutsu.

--pero ahora se termino te veo mañana a la misma hora pero en mi oficina allí, veras a tu nuevo tutor. Y se me olvidaba, a su compañero faltante. —

Se retiro con paso lento, no quería llegar a sus deberes, como amaba a sakura por sacarla de esa infernal oficina.

--o es tarde el entrenamiento con kakashi—dijo la kunoichi al ver el reloj de su muñeca, después de eso solo hizo unos sellos y desaparecían entre humo y pétalos.

Del mismo modo llego al campo de entrenamiento, no había nadie o eso parecía.

--buenos días sakura-san—le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que hizo que ella volteara de prisa.

--ah, hola neji, no ha llegado kakashi ¿verdad?—

--no aun no, quieres que ¿comencemos?—Le dijo neji a sakura mientras se acercaba a ella.

--la verdad no, aun no, esperemos a kakashi, ¿te parece?—le dijo la pelirrossa a neji mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

--siempre es ¿así?, digo llega tarde ¿siempre?...tu sensei—le dijo neji a sakura a la ves que este también se sentaba a un lado de ella, el día era bonito, por que no disfrutar esos rayos de solo que salían del horizonte y atravesaban a las nubes con fuerza.

--si, pero bueno tiene sus razones, ahora lo entiendo bien, además no seria kakashi, sin su impuntualidad—

--sakura….yo….me entere que…es tu cumpleaños—sakura se estremeció, realmente era su ¿cumpleaños? ¿Como lo olvido?, en ese momento solo miraba a neji a los ojos, estaba confundida, que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

--eso quiere decir que…este el ultimo día de tu entrenamiento ¿personal?...lo olvide. —

Neji frunció el seño—no hablo de eso, es tu cumpleaños numero 15, es importante. —

Sakura realmente no se sentía feliz, era como decirlo, vació, ahora sabía la razón por la que olvido ese detalle, no tenía a nadie que le recordase.

--bueno solo son años, solo…. —quería decir mas pero neji la corto.

--bueno no solo son años, es importante, y yo quería darte esto…--saco un pequeño kunai, realmente extraño, primero tenia un color negro que mientras avanzaba se aclaraba y al llegar a la punta, era casi blanco, además que no tenia una si no tres puntas.

(Solo imaginen un kunai pero con tres puntas, muy filosas.)

--neji…yo…esto es…--

--yo—si, había salido kakashi, de la nada como siempre y para hacerse notar, estaba entre los dos chicos.

--kakashi…sensei…que…---decía sakura a pausas aun no podía resolver los problemas que le generaba el regalo de neji.

--kakashi sensei, que bien que llego, ahora podemos comenzar, y sakura podrá usar mi regalo. —dijo neji volteando a ver a sakura que tenia la cara roja y sus orbes jades lo miraban lo que hizo que en un momento se arrepintiera de decir eso, además la mirada de kakashi era extraña, parecía desconcertado con la mirada de sakura hacia neji.

--muchas gracias neji…es…esto daré grandes palizas con el—por fin grito sakura bajando la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y después lo abrazándolo con fuerza.

--eh…mm…sakura…el entrenamiento—decía neji con voz entre cortada.

--bien, parece que empezare yo—dijo kakashi con la mirada fría, comenzando hacer sellos.

_Demonios es el cumpleaños de sakura, y...bueno lo sabia, pero….si también tengo un regalo…pero por que neji, le regalo algo…__ ¿por que fue el primero?_

Kakashi lanzo una bola de fuego para sus ahora discípulos, que lograron esquivarla casi sin dificultad.

Después de eso el copy ninja no se quedo muy tranquilo e invoco a un gran, gran dragón de agua que iba directamente a neji (quien sabe por que XD) pero no era solo eso, neji lo hubiera esquivado muy bien de no ser que tenia a dos remas, mas bien manos que lo detenían para que no lo hiciera, realmente no lo salvaría nada, pero sakura que apenas acababa de ver rió para si misma.

--_bien_ ,neji—después de gritarle y hacer un movimiento con su cabeza esta lanzo su nuevo kunai a los pies de neji justo a tiempo para librarlo de el dragón de agua.

--tu regalo es genial. —le dijo a este después de que este le devolvía el arma.

--kakashi ahora es nuestro turno—le dijo neji a el peligris, ahora neji hacia unos sellos y comenzó a golpear con fuerza a puntos exactos, que por desgracia kakashi esquivaba gracias a el sharingan.

--vamos chicos están cerca—reía kakashi mientras que neji, no acertaba por la rapidez de este.

--no lo comprendo con el byakuyan debería de ser mas fácil—decía neji arto de que el estuviera perdiendo.

--no es la técnica, muchacho, es como la uses, eso es lo que debes de recordar.--

--no te preocupes neji es mi turno. —dijo sakura preparándose para atacar con una mano llena de chacra, pero no verde, este era azul.

_Esa técnica, sakura la uso con ese akatsuki, pero como la aprendió tan rápido, no…mejor dicho __¿como la perfeccionó?_

--je…te tengo kakashi!—decía la pelirosa casi satisfecha al ver el los ojos de kakashi, que parecían muy asombrados, además, casi no alcanzaba a esquivar los ataques de sakura.

-- bien sakura pero no creo que sea demasiado para mi, también tienes que cuidar tu espalda—le dijo kakashi apareciendo tras ella con intención de golpearla justo en el estomago.

--ah, ha no, no caigo en una trampa dos veces, menos aun si me enfrento a ella todos los días—le dijo sakura sin inmutarse, dejando que la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que kakashi aprobó al sentir o pensar que era un clon que sakura había creado, pero la sensación era diferente, no parecía desvanecerse o convertirse en algún tronco. Kakashi abrió los ojos, le había pegado, le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas, era su cumpleaños y ahora realimente se sentía mal.

--pero no huyo del peligro kakashi sensei, debería saberlo—le dijo sakura soportando el puño de su sensei, para después caer, y chocar contra el suelo con fuerza.

--¡sakura!—grito kakashi en un momento de desesperación, el pensaba que era un clon por lo que l a fuerza acumulada realmente era mucha, sabia que había lastimado a sakura, mucho. Pero por su parte neji disfrutaba la pelea, no era de subestimar a sakura y menos aun que el la había entrenado, estaba preparada para eso.

--sakura, gomen, yo no quise—le gritaba kakashi a su alumna, que no respondía aun en el suelo lleno de humo que no dejaba ver nada mas.

--no es para tanto—respondió sakura justo frente a kakashi regresándole un golpe que no esquivo, justo en la cara.

Kakashi fue a dar a un árbol frondoso, lleno de vida, que ahora se partía con la fuerza del impacto.

--eso es trampa—dijo este con voz entre cortada, viendo muy bien el cuerpo de sakura, la dificultad con la que respiraba y el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, aun no se había curado, no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo en momentos tan cruciales para demostrar la fuerza a su sensei y tal como le había dicho naruto, patear el trasero de su sensei.

--si, es así…--dijo sakura desvaneciéndose ante la mirada atónita de neji, y de kakashi quien como buen ninja, había evitado un duro golpe a sakura aun con la cara dolorida, y vista n poco nublosa...

--¡sakura!, pero que…..necia—decía y maldecía neji al percatarse de las heridas de sakura, kakashi también se había dado cuenta que estaba agotada, y sin chacra al usarlo todo para dar ese golpe a su cara.

--si se hubiera curado lo hubiera echo polvo—le dijo neji a kakashi de reojo cuando el peliplata cogía a sakura en sus brazos.

--si lo he notado es muy diferente…es mas fuerte e inteligente—le decía kakashi a neji mirándolo a los ojos y sobandose su cara.

--que buena manera de festejar mi cumpleaños—decía sakura en la cama de su habitación.

El sol estaba ocultándose y las ramas de los árboles bailaban con furia gracias a el esplendoroso viento de ese día, kakashi decidió llevarla a su casa y neji había aceptado solo por que kakashi le había dicho algo con mucha razón.

--vamos, sakura no debe pasar su cumpleaños en un hospital—

Era cierto, además con sus dotes de kunoichi estaba ahora recuperada.

--ja me hubiera gustado ver ese golpe sakura chan—le decía un rubio muy estrepitosamente a la kunoichi.

--naruto, como puedes decir eso, agoto su chacra solo ¡por un golpe!—le regañaba ino eufórica, pero al ver que sakura reía, decidió no impedir tal felicidad.

--hey sakura tenemos que llevarte a tu fiesta…sabes donde es—le gritaba naruto cuando sakura, paro de reír.

--estaremos esperándote en ichikaru a las 8, estas más que repuesta y tienes 2 horas aun-

--si ino los vere allá, muchas gracias por eso—dijo sakura viendo el ventanal de su cuarto, recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos y cuando se topo con su primer regalo recordó un entrenamiento importante, y el ultimo.

--naruto, ¿quien me trajo?—pregunto la kunoihi tratando de no sonar preocupada.

--e…bueno fue kakashi, y neji, a….se me olvidaba, neji dijo que no te preocuparas, que esa demostración fue tu graduación…es raro... ¿por que dijo eso sakura?... ¿oye que te traes?..—mientras naruto seguía preguntando sakura ya estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

_¿Graduación?, ¿con es0?, pero si lo único que hice fue desmayarme, __ni siquiera derrote a nadie,…bueno el golpe a kakashi si me dolió, además me sentí mal…_

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, brillaba como nunca y la brisa del aire hacia que los pétalos de sakura cubrieran el suelo como un manto de agua.

Sakura caminaba para encontrarse con sus compañeros y amigos en ichikaru, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta arriba de la rodilla, muy sencillo, rosa, algo pálido, pero realzaba el color de su pelo y sus ojos, tenia su pelo suelto, le rozaba apenas los hombros pero danzaba con precisión, haciendo que se viera aun mejor en la oscura noche, también había dejado atrás los zapatos de siempre y los había cambiado por unos huaraches plateados, que le legaban a las rodillas ( ya saben de los que se usan esos romanos)

Y algo muy importante brillaba en su cuello, a la altura de su busto…un collar color entre rosa y verde, era extraño pero no le quitaba lo hermoso.

-------------------------------------flas back.-------------------------------------------------

--solo tengo que encontrar algo lindo que ponerme…--decía sakura mientras revisaba su armario, se había terminado de bañar y ahora solo le faltaba cambiarse, elegir un lindo atuendo, y salir a divertirse, la verdad no se sentía bien, era triste, como siempre, ya se había echo a la idea de no celebrar nada, pues sus padres no estaban…pero al recordar a sus padres, también recordó la pequeña caja con su nombre.

Fue directo a la habitación y tomo la caja...

Querida sakura,

En este día tan feliz para ti

Tu padre y yo queremos entregarte

Algo que eres digna de llevar

Se feliz de ahora en adelante

Para nuestra flor de cerezo….

Tus padres, con cariño.

Una pequeña nota contenía esas palabras que hicieron que a sakura le diera la felicidad del mundo, no estaban con ella, pero ese pequeño collar que parecía extraño los hacia sentir cerca, tomo el collar tan deprisa que la caja callo al piso, cosa que no le importo a sakura que ya estaba en su cuarto, y lista para irse.

Una pequeña nota, escrita en un pergamino se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación y en el crepúsculo del piso.

_______________________fin del flash back________________________________

--solo tengo que llegar a tiempo y…. —sakura paro en seco, delante de ella, estaba una figura poco conocida, la oscuridad de la noche no la ayudaba, no favorecía a su vista en las tinieblas estaba la figura de un hombre, lo pudo apreciar gracias a las enseñanzas de neji, su figura y los músculos lo delataban.

--quie….quien esta allí…muéstrese—dijo sin más, no debía de temer en esos instantes.

Sin embargo la figura no paro todo lo contrario se acerco a ella, rápidamente, lo que hizo que sakura se quedara petrificada, ya comenzaba a recordar cosas horribles, de haberse quedado sin hacer nada cuando una voz, fría pero conocida la hizo reaccionar.

--sakura, sakura haruno…yo...—hablaba aquella voz un poco nítida, no mostraba emoción alguna si no fuera por que hablaba pausadamente.

--gaara….gaara sama…discúlpeme que descortés de mi parte...no quería—en esos momentos estaba tan roja que agradeció al cielo su absoluta oscuridad, hizo reverencia y se disculpo como debía ser.

--no hay que disculparse, yo no vine como kasekague...vine ya que…. —algo en el cuerpo de sakura lo hizo detenerse.

Solo miraba a ese punto en específico, su pecho (se podría decir) el collar que llevaba puesto le atraía y no sabía por que…pero tenía la certeza de que lo había visto antes.

--ese collar...es...—se digno a preguntar después de la mirada desaprobatoria y avergonzada de sakura.

--es…esto es un regalo de mi…mis padres, gaara sama, le gustaría acompañarme, seguro que naruto estará feliz al verlo. —soltó sakura de golpe para no sentirse avergonzada, y para sacar la mirada de ese lugar, gaara conocía a sakura pero la voz distante que percibía, intrínseca y fría lo hizo contrariarse, percibía tristeza en el ambiente tanto como el se sentía muchas veces.

--yo…si, pero por favor sakura, llámame, gaara. —estaba un tanto nervioso y ni el sabia por que, no era así pero sakura tenia un efecto en el algo extraño, dudaba de ella, a pesar de que ella lo salvara a el y su hermano ya en una ocasión (lo de kankuro si alcanzo a pasar).

Sakura estaba apunto de tomarle la mano para que la siguiera, pero gaara quiso evitarlo enviando su mano a la de ella para que se detuviera, en ese momento el temió por la vida de sakura, estaba inseguro y su arena, la atacaría, al querer evitar su mano hizo un movimiento brusco tomando la otra mano de sakura para alejarla de el su mano derecha se topo con su collar, y el solo rose de este envió un resplandor blanco, casi segador.

-----luz----

_**En el espeso bosque la luna caía de lleno sobre 5 figuras, 3 de ellas peleando estrepitosamente, sakura estaba confundida en ese momento, por que a ellos, sus padres, su familia solo regresaba de un viaje, de unas vacaciones bien merecidas, y ahora dos de los mas temidos villanos los atacaban**_

----gaara no soltaba el collar de sus manos, y varias escenas atacaban a su mente y a la de sakura, recuerdos----

_**--¡mama!—dos figuras bañadas con la luna llena corrían junto con otra que yacía bañada en sangre. Sakura no podía creer lo que pasaba su mente daba muchas vueltas y divagaba por ese bosque, ahora, el lugar de sus mas horrorosas pesadillas, pero aun no terminaba, faltaba la peor parte de lo que era pesadilla.**_

_**--¡buena para nada!...**__** ¡maldita sea! Sakura te dije que no te separaras de ¡tu madre!—**_

_**El hombre antes llamado padre estaba hecho una furia en contra de su hija, y sakura lo aceptaba sabia muy bien que era su culpa.**_

--otra ves no…gaara…--decía sakura aferrándose a el pelirrojo con fuerza, se podía notar un miedo profundo y sobre todo un coraje y furia que opacaba los orbes jades de sakura.

_**--yo no te quiero, ni tu madre te quería, eres una bestia.**_

_**Tú**__** debes morir.**_

--sakura, ¿que demonios es esto?—decía gaara con los ojos abiertos, parecía que se salían de sus orbitas, solo con ese pequeño recuerdo gaara soltó el collar de sakura y todo termino, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba bien.

--yo… ¿por que?—decía sakura aun aferrada a las ropas del kasekague, mirando a un punto fijo, sin levantar la mirada, no sabia si era vergüenza o miedo.

_Vergüenza, ahora hasta el kasekague ha visto lo inútil que eres, soy….una tonta…_

--ese collar, sakura, sakura haruno ¿estas bien?, yo he tenido la culpa pensé que… yo dudaba y cuando dudo, mi arena, no puedes tocarme sin que te haya daño—decía gaara intranquilo, mirando las manos de sakura, lo estaba tocando, y su arena….

--perdón, he visto…ha visto cosas que…yo…discúlpame gaara, nunca debi…--

Sakura se levantaba lentamente del pasto en el que estaba arrodillada, se sentía tan tonta, nadie debía, verla, vieron lo tonta que fue.

--yo soy el que debe pedir perdón, nunca debí de dudar y mucho menos ser tan brusco para alejarte, por favor, perdóname—gaara, el kasekague sama estaba pidiendo disculpas de la manera mas atenta que nunca nadie había deslumbrado.

--yo ahora se por que me sentía raro, tu has pasado por algo…no debería…perdón,

Sakura, yo lo siento, nunca debí ver tus recuerdos, pero te entiendo, yo quiero ayudarte, como un día lo hiciste, así ya no estaré en deuda—

el frió y oscuro cielo estaba cubriendo con su manto a dos personas, que estaban sentadas en una pequeña banca a las afueras de konoha, sakura parecía normal, hace apenas unos minutos antes parecía muy asustada y triste, pero sus lagrimas no salían su cara era la única que la delataba.

--gracias por todo, soy una tonta, debería estar acostumbrada son mis recuerdos—

--se lo que se siente no debes disculparte…--unos minutos de incomodo silencio llegaron entre el pelirrojo y la pelirrosa hasta que una pequeño dato salvo a gaara-sama.

--es cierto, dijiste que querías que naruto me viera, yo no tengo inconveniente—l a voz del kasekague sonaba muy diferente, estaba claro que había encontrado a una persona con mucho sufrimiento. —

--ah, claro, es que…bueno...si vamos, pero gaara…gracias por tus palabras de aliento, no te preocupes dije que no dejaría que el dolor entrara en mi, ese sentimiento, no volverá a aparecer por aquí….._sin embargo para ser un recuerdo, lo sentí muy real…se dijo sakura en voz opacada._

_--_bien, vamos entonces_—_

_Estoy seguro que esa piedra fue la culpable, la he visto en algún lugar, pero por hoy fue suficiente, tendré mucho tiempo con ella para discutirlo…ahora es su cumpleaños._

--Así que tendré mas ayuda, ayuda muy extraña…. —dijo sakura con un hilo de voz mientras gaara la acompañaba a su destino, por las solitarias calles de konoha.

Sin darse cuenta de que algo o alguien los seguía con la mirada desde lo más alto de un árbol.

--bien, encontré a la chica—dijo la voz para el mismo.

Crystal Butterfly 92 etto…gracias

Pero la verdad no te entendí mucho sobre la edad, de ¿quien? Sakura tiene 14-15, y kakashi te lo dejo, dime cuantos quieres que le ponga no mas de 30 he….

.deva  
si tu espíritu y el mió se juntaron pues a inspiración llego y ahora subiré un capi mas pronto, eso creo… que bueno que te guste mi historia, y te hiciera reír.

Nicki

Gracias y no te preocupes por los capis pues tengo ya dos adelantados y serán pronto las contis..Bueno solo si tengo los reviews correctos. ``^^

No es broma,

OK si es broma

Cuídate y espera mi capis

uchihabrun

no te preocupes yo ando igual y te entiendo muy bien pero eso si

espero mas reviews tuyos

Y en cuanto a kakashi, saben como ponerlo algo ¿celosito?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8, otra semana revelaciones, y… a ¡mejorar!**

**Parte 1**

Las calles estaban algo solas, y sobre todo oscuras pero eso no quitaba la sensación de calidez y apoyo característico de la aldea.

Sakura estaba ya tranquila, inquietante después de la escena dramática de aquel momento.

--¿Gaara sama?...bueno Gaara—comenzó Sakura inquieta y corrigiéndose después de ver la cara de desaprobación de Gaara al llamarlo con el sama.

--este bueno….yo se que tienes la misma duda que yo, y también se que lo que paso fue obra de la piedra de mi collar…pero…--

Sakura fue interrumpida por Gaara, quien se paro en seco y la volteo a ver directamente a la cara, los ojos para ser precisos. Esa cara de Gaara si que daba un poco de miedo pero Sakura decidió enfrentarlo.

--Sakura, quisiera no hablar de eso en estos momentos, por favor, es tu cumpleaños, disfruta, después tendrás tiempo de hablar. —

Tiro de golpe Gaara sin dejar un minuto para alguna interrupción, soltó así, de simple como siempre habla, daba a impresión de que estaba enojado, por la mirada, pero la verdad es que Sakura ya lo conocía muy bien, no dijo nada mas, pero después de meditar unos momentos, Sakura reacciono, sobre algo, es sabia sobre ese día, su cumpleaños.

--esper…espera ¿como sabes de mi cumpleaños?—con el ceño fruncido planteo la interrogante Sakura haciendo que la mirada de Gaara cambiara un poco, solo un poco y este solo contesto de la manera mas simple y sencilla.

--si voy a ser parte de tu equipo debo saber todo de todos—eso dejo a Sakura contrariada, ¿Gaara sama en su equipo?

Las aves estaban listas para dormir en sus plácidos nidos construidos por su esfuerzo cuando un grito las alejo tan alteradas como a todo animal y ser vivo en la aldea.

-¿! QUE ¡?—

--Sakura cálmate alteraras a todos, ¿que acaso no lo dijo la Hokague de la villa?—

Dijo Gaara tapándose con la mano su oído, el mas cercano a la boca de Sakura, Sakura había gritado tan fuerte sin darse cuenta de que ya estaban a 10 pasos de ichikaru y que Naruto ya corría al rescate de su amiga y hermana y por si fuera poco, estaban todos viéndola con una interrogante arriba de sus cabezas.

--¿Sakura? Que… ¡que te…! Gaara ¡ya! veo Sakura tu también te sorprendiste al verlo, por eso gritaste ¿verdad?—decía Naruto al llegar hasta el punto en el que se encontraba Sakura, y al ver a Gaara su alocada cabeza solo podía pensar la cosa mas ingenua del mundo, no como Ino, y hasta Temari, (ellas piensan que se traen algo esos dos, Saku y Gaara).

--ah…es...si me asusto verlo aquí—

Todo paso muy lentamente, y la verdad fue una fiesta muy divertida, Sakura tomaba con medida y bailaba con todos, claro ella era la única que no tenia una pareja fija, después de bailar con Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Choji Sai, y hasta Shino y Lee. Se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

_Bien ahora le diré a Kakashi…a…es cierto el no vino, pero que piensas Sakura, si no se preocupa por entrenarte en serio (lo dice por el entrenamiento, cuando Kakashi se detuvo alarmado por que le había pegado muy duro) por que se preocuparía por venir._

_Aun mas importante, ¿por que me siento mal si no esta el?_

Sakura estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando Neji se sentó a su lado, y le hablo con un tono serio.

--Sakura Haruno, no puedo creer lo que hiciste…--le dijo sonriendo con un poco de sorna, se le notaba algo de orgullo.

--yo…espera ¿de que hablas?— estaba tan fuera del mundo que no sabia que demonios decía o de que hablaba Neji.

--lo sabes eso de Kakashi, lo golpeaste, sin pensar, por eso terminaste tu chacra, podías haberte curado y derrotarlo mucho mejor, ¿que te hizo para que quisieras pegarle?—Sakura cambio drásticamente su semblante, lo estaba pensando muy bien, que le hizo, había una lista inmensa, pero….realmente fue el… ¿el le hizo algo?

--yo…me tengo que ir, adiós Neji, gracias, Naruto chicos yo tengo que llegar mañana con Tsunade, muchas gracias por todo, los quiero—

Se despidió rápidamente, y para su suerte nadie sospecho nada, sabían el carácter de la Hokague, además ya era muy entrada la noche. Solo Neji sospechaba algo.

Sakura corría por las ahora las calles empapadas de penumbra, nunca habían estada sumidas en tanta penumbra, la luna no iluminaba, parecía que estaba en constante lucha con las negras nubes, pero no le importaba eso, se sentía extraña y su mente divagaba.

_¿Por que?... ¿por que le pegue?… el nunca, me hizo nada, yo lo culpe por no entrenarme… ¿pero fui yo quien no mostro nada?… ¿por que me sentí mal cuando Neji lo pregunto?...por que… ¿por que quiero que este aquí?_

Mientras corría, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba delante de ella, a muy pocos metros. Tan pocos que cuando se dio cuenta solo atino a chocar, un fuerte **plasss**, la detuvo enviándola a el frio suelo, esta solo se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se disculpo.

--lo siento yo no me fije—

--no deberías disculparte sin ver a nadie a la cara—la voz conocida le reprimió.

--bueno la verdad es que, no hay mucha cara que te vea, Kakashi—dijo Sakura mirando el ojo, ese era el momento en el que agradecía, solo un poco el no llorar, su ahora complejo la ayudaba, pero Kakashi era experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, tal ves también era experto en descubrirlos, y eso le quedo claro a Sakura.

--que te pasa Sakura… ¿estas triste en este día?—dijo Kakashi con la vos suave parecía dulce.

¿_Este día?... ¿acaso lo recuerda?...pero si lo recuerda, ¿por que no asistió?_

--Sakura, lo siento antes no te pude dar tu regalo, y la fiesta, me dijo Naruto pero Tsunade tenia algo urgente que decirme…pero tengo algo para ti—

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Sakura, extremadamente estaba feliz, muy feliz con solo esas palabras.

--Kakashi Sensei,..Yo pensé que…--decía Sakura con la voz más silenciosa del mundo, estaba mirándolo directamente al ojo, un rubor se percibía en sus mejillas y justo en ese momento como un milagro la luna dio su mas hermoso esplendor haciendo que el pelo de Sakura brillara, y su piel se fundiera con el esplendor, blanca, como la nieve.

_Que linda se ve_ pensó Kakashi, después corto a Sakura para que no terminara la frase y el comenzó.

--¿pensaste que me olvidaría?...claro que no, Sakura yo te he fallado, en muchas cosas, pero en algo tan importante, nunca.

Antes que nada debo decirte, pedirte perdón por nunca tomarme el tiempo y entrenarte como lo hice con Sasuke y Naruto, y te pido disculpas por el entrenamiento que te doy, es que no entendía…no entendía que no eres mas una niña, y que eras una gran kunoichi a la que debo sacarle todo el potencial…por eso este es mi regalo—

Kakashi saco de su bolsillo una caja del tamaño de las manos de Sakura, y se la dio con delicadeza, Sakura estaba apunto de hablar pero de nuevo Kakashi comenzó.

--no lo abras en este momento…por favor…tu regalo, es ese, Tsunade me ayudo, espero que te guste, y bueno, tengo otro, veras que mañana no tendré piedad en el entrenamiento. —

Kakashi podría tener las mejores palabras para Sakura en esos momentos pero se sentía muy nervioso, y algo ansioso, estaba por despedirse cuando noto algo extraño en el ambiente.

--Kakashi….yo…arigato—dijo Sakura dejándolo sorprendido al darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, y después Salió corriendo directo a su casa, que estaba a escasos metros de su vista.

Pero mientras el beso lo dejo anonadado, no pudo evitar opacar a una presencia que desapareció rápidamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Parece que Kakashi no ha perdido su astucia, el logro sentir mi presencia—dijo una voz en las penumbras, ahora lejos de konoha (un poco lejos)

--pero su astucia no le servirá de nada, no podrá interponerse entre nosotros—le contesto otra voz a su lado fría, tenebrosa, y después le siguió una risa macabra.

-- yo no quiero hacer daño…yo solo quiero ser fuerte—dijo otra mas, pero algo inquieta se podía presentir miedo o inquietud.

--¡calla tu haces lo que yo te diga!—le reprimió la primera voz con autoridad, ya tenían planeada su estrategia.

--lo mejor es que…el destino esta en nuestro favor, las cartas están puestas, solo nos queda esperar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¿que hice?....que…-- se repetía una y otra ves tanto mental como a viva voz Sakura al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el cobertizo y preguntarse pero, su rostro era el de una chiquilla intranquila, y feliz.

--yo lo bese… nunca lo había echo, fue… ¿por que?...Kakashi, me gusto. —

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, dejo la llave de la casa en el lugar que Naruto y ella acordaron, por si acaso, y se dirigía a su habitación, paso por el pasillo miro la puerta del baño, después por el cuarto de sus padres, se quedo mirando, la puerta durante un rato, y sin pensarlo ya estaba en la cama de sus padres, miraba justo el lugar donde dejo la caja con ese collar, esa piedra extraña.

Sin saber como miro debajo de el tocador, y vislumbro un pequeño papel, muy diferente de el primero que había encontrado escrito por sus padres.

--esto…--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi llegaba a su casa después de pasar las silenciosas calles de su querida aldea, y entraba por la ventana, entro en silencio, cansado directo a la cama, allí comenzó a recordar esa peculiar platica con Sakura, sobre todo ese beso….

La mañana irradiaba felicidad, mucha más que otros días, pero solo una duda asaltaba a Kakashi, ¿que sucederá cuando vea a Sakura?, bahh seguramente lo hizo por la sorpresa nada grave. Camino entre arboles inmensos, grandes y rosas, todo parecía recordar a Sakura, cuando a lo lejos la vislumbro a ella.

--Sakura yo….tengo que decirte…--decía Kakashi algo mareado de recordar el beso.

--Kakashi, primero debo decirte que….eres especial—Kakashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿como reaccionar?, calmado seguramente a el que le importaba seguro no era nada grave, nada grave.

--Sakura tu también eres muye especial, eres buena alumna, medico, persona…--Kakashi continuaría de ser por unos labios color cereza que se interpusieron entre sus palabras.

Era un beso, no en la mejilla, no, era un beso en la boca, con toda la intención del mundo.

Poco a poco ese beso tierno se convertía en uno feroz al entrar en acción Kakashi por impulso, aun con la mascara puesta sentía los dulces labios de Sakura.

--Kakashi, te quiero mucho, mucho. —dijo Sakura cuando estaba cerca de el, y caminaba sin darse cuenta por un peligroso acantilado.

--pero… tu no lo sientes así ¿verdad?—la voz quedo quebrada, y en el aire, los sollozos comenzaron y Sakura desapareció tan rápido que Kakashi sintió una presión absoluta en su pecho, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella, Sakura se había dejado caer por el acantilado, y Kakashi no la pudo detener, desesperado, se aventó al vacio como ella esperando alcanzarla.

--Pop—

--te equivocas siento lo mismo—dijo Kakashi abriendo los ojos para encontrarse en el suelo, aun vestido, parecía que se había caído de la cama, pero ese sueño le mostraba mas de lo que quería.

Estaba, sintiendo algo por alguien que…seguramente no sentía lo mismo por el.

--te equivocas, quien no siente lo mismo eres tu…Sakura.--

En la oscuridad de la noche, en un lugar apartado, en un rincón sin color, sin matiz, se encontraba una figura que resaltaba en la oscuridad por su brillo, y por su inestable posición. Sakura estaba temblando, estaba en el rincón de cuclillas intentando poner sus ideas en un lugar seguro, ordenarlas al máximo para no sentir ese miedo que se apoderaba de ella, no, no era miedo, Sakura temblaba de rabia.

--_hija si lees esto quiere decir que tu padre y yo estamos muertos…_

_Tenemos que darte algo importante, pero también desastroso, que cambiara tu vida_

_Pero debes entender que solo tu fuiste la elegida para eso, por que eres la única persona que sabrá usarlo para el bien, con tu noble corazón lo sabrás, tu regalo_

_Es una joya muy preciada y valiosa, además de poderosa, es por ella que seguramente ya no estamos aquí._

_Entiende que es importante que tú sepas de esto y de lo que conlleva._

_La joya es conocida por una civilización antigua, fue forjada para el único fin de la salvación, las personas que la crearon nunca pensaron en hacer mal, inexplicablemente la piedra escoge solo a una persona para su uso._

_Sakura esta piedra muestra tus mas oscuros y tristes sentimientos, contagia el valor para pelear, pero las 2 razones mas importantes por la que queremos que la cuides es que _

_Tiene la capacidad de absorber poder, y tomar el mando._

_Para darte una explicación sencilla, esta piedra convierte a su portador en una persona fuerte, con la capacidad de copiar técnicas en segundos, es como un Sharingan portátil pero con esto no tienes que estar viéndolo, con solo recordar esa técnica, o pensar en ella, puedes lograrla, también puede controlar las acciones y el pensamiento de otros pero para eso debes pagar un precio muy caro…lo peor es que no sabemos como te pueda hacer daño, creemos que si lo usas bien no pasara nada, cuídate, no sabes por que ahora te toca llevar esta carga pero…Sakura úsalo para tu bien, no para crear nada malo._

_Sabemos y confiamos en tu buen criterio._

_Sakura….nadie sabe sobre esto, es un secreto que tu padre y yo sabemos, desde que naciste, desde aquel viaje que condeno tu vida._

_Tu fuiste elegida el día que naciste, ese collar aparecí de la nada y la encargada de cuidarlo hasta que estuvieras lista fui yo, tu madre en aquel viaje un extraño suceso apareció frente a nuestros ojos…Sakura se feliz no dejes que el poder te conduzca…te quiere tu madre._

_Tu padre y yo te amamos, espero que encuentres el significado de este objeto…._

_(Pagina rota….)_

_--no me conoce…yo no soy así, no busco poder…--decía aun temblando de dolor , ya no con rabia, miraba una y otra ves la carta, leía y releía, para comprender mejor la información pero le era inútil._

--¿Debo decirle a alguien?....si lo hago ¿a quien?—dijo por lo bajo.

Mientras pensaba no pudo evitar caer rendida en la cama de sus padres, con pensamientos mas ofuscados y contrariados se quedo dormida.

La mañana estaba fría, y golpeteos suaves se escuchaban en el tejado, también el cielo grisáceo, amenazaba con oscurecer aun más, y la cama seguía ocupada.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a tornarse pesadas y hasta dolorosas, no había caído una tormenta como esta, en konoha desde hace un tiempo.

Los arboles parecían caer gracias a el fuerte viento que los empujaba y jalaba con tanta fuerza.

La ventana se abrió de golpe, y con el aire frio también entro el agua realmente congelada, las gotas lastimaron el rostro de Sakura, lo que la hizo despertar algo aturdida y enseguida, se levanto a comenzar un nuevo día.

Vio su mano, aun tenia la nota en su mano, pero algo llamo su atención aun mas, la caja que Kakashi le había dado aun estaba con ella, la miro un momento imaginando que clase de regalo le podía haber dado el copy, aun que estaba segura que no seria nada malo gracias a su querida Sensei Tsunade, desenvolvió el pequeño paquete con delicadeza, recordó el beso que le dio, ahora solo le parecía un desvarió, sabia que Kakashi nunca se había fijado en ella, y no lo haría en esos momentos.

Se sorprendió abriendo lentamente el paquete, sus ojos no se abrieron demasiado pero su pecho se extendió ampliamente, ese, sin duda alguna había sido el mejor regalo que le habían dado, sus manos tomaron dos pequeños guantes de piel, hechos a su medida, y al parecer también a su gusto pues tenían el mismo color de su pelo, un rosado espectacular con algunos tintes de azul para remarcar los nudillos, casi impredecible pero ella si lo saco de su hogar esa cajita bien envuelta y como si sus hijos fueran los apretó con fuerza abrazándolos, y pegándolos a su pecho.

--si, ustedes irán a la misión, allí los estrenare—dijo con una amplia sonrisa, valla que ya no la recordaba, parece que Kakashi se ganaba un punto al ser la primer persona en robarlo una sonrisa, no una falsa o una muy pobre, sino una real, verdadera una que sinceramente pensaba que no podría recordar.

Pero por alguna razón su rostro quedo sin expresión tan rápido como le había llegado la sonrisa, solo atino a guardar sus guantes en el porta shuriquens, con cuidado, dejándolos en un compartimento en el que no les sucedería nada malo.

--bien, una misión, y yo no seré tonta, a entrenar—de nuevo la seriedad, tal ves por recordar la carta, o los asesinatos, pero lo mas seguro era que su decisión estaba tomada, nada de sentimentalismos hasta nuevo aviso.

Cerro la ventana, no se le notaba expresión alguna, de una forma u otra estaba aprendiendo a no mostrar emociones, o esconderlas, tal ves sin darse cuenta.

Corrió al baño y el vapor de la regadera, el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo le dio una sensación de alivio y muy tranquilamente termino su baño.

Ya en la entrada de su casa la lluvia y la tormenta seguía, pero eso no detenía a un ninja, mucho menos cuando su maestra, Tsunade la mandaba a llamar, junto con sus compañeros.

--aun no cesa…. Llegare tarde. —dijo Sakura sin expresión en la voz, un poco intranquila, ese día no le gustaba y mucho menos el ambiente.

--ahora ¿que debo hacer?, me acabo de bañar… no quisiera…--suspiro y se encamino a la torre, corriendo como sus piernas le ayudaban. Pero un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_**Tiene la capacidad de absorber poder, y tomar el mando.**_

_**Para darte una explicación sencilla, esta piedra convierte a su portador en una persona fuerte, con la capacidad de copiar técnicas en segundos, es como un Sharingan portátil pero con esto no tienes que estar viéndolo, con solo recordar esa técnica, o pensar en ella, puedes lograrla…**_

_Será cierto que puedo…_ miro la joya y recordó que no debía usarla para el mal, pero ella, no estaría haciendo mal ni con su puff lleno de pétalos de Sakura lograría llegar a tiempo y…además aun tenia muchas dudas, y tal ves pudiera dispar alguna.

Se paro en seco aun con la tormenta y las duras gotas le pegaban en la espalda, se concentro, buscando en su mente una técnica en especifico, la tenia bien grabada, su Sensei, siempre la usaba…

-- Sunshin no jutsu—solo había escuchado de ella, su padre le platicaba de Minato, y su técnica de trasportación, explicándole como hacia el, Sakura solo oro por que su imaginación fuera buena y no se fuera a otro lado, tampoco quería, llegar justo a la oficina con la técnica que solo Minato el cuarto conocía, y le preguntaran por muchas cosas, pero ya estaba echo solo sentía una ráfaga de aire, y en segundos estaba afuera de la torre.

--fu…funcio….funciono! funciona, realmente ¡funciona!!!!!—Sakura tomo con más fuerza la piedra, la joya que ahora cuidaría como su vida, y que la ayudaría a ser mucho mejor que cualquiera.

--no…esto…tiene que ser por mi cuenta, si la uso, solo será para ocasiones extremas…espero. —se dijo regañándose a ella misma, sabia que no estaba bien tener una técnica que costaba años de practica.

HOLA

TRAJE NUEVO CAPI

¿PRONTO?

AGRADESCO LOS REVIEW.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y NO SE LES HAGA ALGO ENGAÑOSO, O REVOLTOSO, Y SEPAN QUE SON CAMBIOS DRASTICOS


	9. Chapter 8 PR2

**Capitulo 8, otra semana revelaciones, y … a ¡mejorar!**

**Parte 2**

--me mando llamar tsunade sama?—entro sakura a la oficina en la cual solo estaba puntual neji, y ahora ella. Neji la miro y después miro a tsunade, como si sakura no existiera, pero sakura ya conocía como era neji, asi que solo opyo por mirar a su sensei.

No tado mucho en desesperarse, la hokague estaba de igual forma, el ambiente era realmente tenso y para hacerlo peor, la puerta se abria, lentamente dndo paso a un nuevo personaje, claro kakashi no era pues el no entraba como persona normal, mucho menos por la puerta.

El semblente de sakura quedo mas palido de lo normal, la houia igual de kaguecasi pega un grito y neji, seguía igual de apasible , si no fuera por una gota que cayo de su frente dando a entender lo estresado que estaba. Habia llegado ni mas ni menos el kasekague, gaara-sama.

Al tiempo que entraba también se escucho un pequeño poff tra de sakura que hizo que a esta se le erizaran los vellos de la piel.

--¡yo!—se escucho la vos conociada del peliplata de entre nubes, dejando a sakura en el suelo de la impresión, que llegara tras ella. Que el kakasekague llegara, y que se quedara callada después del susto era un reto, solo se deslizo ha es suelo en señal de derrota. Mientras kakashi trataba de dar una buena escusa, neji animaba a sakura.

_Dios por que llega tarde en un momento asi, yo hize tanto para llegar….bueno use esa técnica, y … . ¡por dios es el kasekague, no debería!_

Pensaba sakura estresada y algo enfadada por primera ves desde la muerte de sus gaara, y dedicándole una sonrisa, se volteo a tsunade, era tiempo de la explicación.

Kakashi miraba algo contrariado las reacciones de sakura era extraño y eso lo estresaba, lo odiaba, lo amaba, o simplemente sakura ya no sentía, esto ultimo se le vino a la mente al ver la sonrisa de sakura hacia gaara.

No será que quiere pedirle, lep edira lo mismo que esa vez a mi y neji….pero…

Kakashi recordaba las palabras de sakura en el hospital

Flash back

_**--bien, hablare claro, quiero que, tu me entrenes…quiero que me enseñes a…ser como tu— termino de decir sakura.**_

_**--¿de que hablas?...preocúpate de tus asuntos, yo estoy ocupado, no puedo…--**_

_**--que no me entiendes, quiero ser como tu, no quiero cometer errores, quiero ser mejor ninja, quiero que ¡tu seas mi maestro**_

_Esas palabras le dijo exactamente sakura a neji, y viendo biendolo bien si sakura quiere aun lo mismo gaara es la mejor persona…_

--entendiste kakashi…--se escucho a lo lejos la voz de tsunade, pero kakashi en sus pensamientos no escuchaba, y mucho menos respondia.

--sensei…esta bien?—kakashi sintió la respiración de sakura y su mirada fija en el estaba preocupada, o eso parecía, movia sus manos frente a la cara del copyninja.

--es…esto..—kakashi volvia a la realidad mas confuso que nunca, que le habia dicho tusnade?

--no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije verdad?—la hokague respingo, después dio un suspiro muy largo y con una mirada furiosa fulmino a kakashi, pero igual explico de nuevo.

--el kasekague será su compañero en esta misión, en una semana mas parten a la aldea de la roca, en la cual buscaran información de akatsuki, repito lo que les dije la ultima ves están buscando algo, y tenemos que averiguar que es.

Después partirán a la aldea de la niebla, donde se presume que están en estos mmentos y según algunos contactos no se moverán de allí en un buen tiempo.

En el transcurso de la roca a la niebla se verán con el segundo equipo, naruto hinata sai, y kiba los esperaran en caso de que necesiten refuersos, les repito que solo quedan tres akatsukis, y nos han confirmado que sasuke derroto a orochimaru, por lo que esta buscando a akatsuki también, por eso necesitamos cautela—

Kakashi miro a sakura al escuchar el nombre de sasuke, pero no parecía tener exprecion y ahora el era quien estaba mas atento que nunca.

--ahora si esta entendido, verdad—espero a que todos asintieran incluyendo kakashi quien fue el primero.

--los quiero temprano para salir, lleven lo necesario, y entrenen como equipo con gaara…a y sakura por favor al salir, llama a naruto….otra cosa kakashi quedate un momento.

Sakura salió, nejio y gaara fueron directo al campo a entrenar en tre ellos, puesto que solo tenuan una semana para adaptarse entre todos, sakura se uniria a ellos después de que le avisara a naruto, que la hokahue le hablara.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de tsunade, kakashi permanecia con un semblante serio frente a la quinta.

--puede repetirlo?—dijo kakashi en un hilo de voz, esperando de nuevo la mas extraña de las declaraciones de tsunade.

--algo esta mal, mira, gane en un juego, eso es malo, muy muy malo.

Se que akatsuki trama algo, pero no se que es, y no se lo que buscan, pero por na extraña razón siento que tiene que ver con sakura.

O con la muerte de sus padres, kakashi no quiero que te separes de ella durante la misió que diras que dibago pero sakura es la primera persona que vino a mi mente cuando gane.—tsunade callo un momento, esperando una incrédula respuesta de kakashi.

--la verdad no lo creo, digo eso de que es una locura…yo sentí una presencia extraña, la otra ves, justo cuando me encontré con sakura, como si la estuvieran desapareció al instante, por eso es que no dije nada, fue uuna fracción de segundo.—

Espero que tsunade lo reprimiera, pero no hizo nada, se quedo mirando el horizonte, bajando su miradapara encontrarse con el caminar de sakura hacia el pueblo.

--no me gusta verla asi, se que aparenta tranquilidad, pero no es cierto, ella esta destrozada Eso no me gusta nada, no es sakura, ni siquiera muestra emoción, de tristesa, es ….eso es malo, sakura no era asi.—

Tsnade vio a kakashi que la veía a sakura caminar y esa mirada no paso desapercibida para ella.

--tsunade sama, yo creo que, no esconde nada, creo que se transformo.—

--tal ves tengas razón, tu eres el indicado para tratar con ella, tu sabes lo que se siente, bueno…un poco, kakashi puedes remediar tu error al no entrenarla como deberías—le dijo enojada, tenia algo entre manos.

--sakura te quiere mucho, la destrasaste al no tomarla en cuenta, claro las mujeres sabemos muco de eso—asi termino la platica, no dejo que kakashi dijera siquiera algo, estaba frustrado habia escuchado tanto de el, que sabia que era cierto, pero almenos eso lo estaba remediando.

--te parece bien si esperamos a sakura…san—dijo gaara a neji, con su tono frio, y ausente, sin dejar la mirada fría que lo caracteriza.

--como guste…kasekage—dijo neji sin perder su porte mientras se sentaba en le pasto para esperar, sabia que no duraría mucho.

--kasekague-sama…puedo preguntar por que usted esta involucrado…en la misión?—le pregunto, sin titubear.

-- por que es peligrosa, y quiero participar, le debo una a naruto, y …sakura—

Le respondió gaara, viendo fijamente a neji, para después sentarse a un lado.

--neji, tengo entendido que tu fuiste encargado de seguir akatsuki, puedo escuchar tus conclusiones?—por un momento dudo sobre contestarle o no, pero tenia que hablar de sus divagaciones, fueran lo que fueran no dejaba de pensar en algunos datos curiosos.

--solo se a donde se dirijian, pero algo me hace pensar , que bueno es que sakura… habia pasado sus vacaciones en la roca, y cuando regresaron atacaron a su familia, sin mas, ellos estaban en la roca, buscaban algo y ¿por que solo atacar a la familia de sakura?

--entiendo, crees que sakura tiene algo que ver…o buscaban algo que su familia podría saber…pero…--el kasekague no continuo habia estado observando a neji impacible se notaba preocupado aun con su mascara de seriedad, antes que pronunciara una palabra neji tomo el mando de la conversación.

--pero no es posible, sakura no sabe nada, mucho menos tsunade, además…ella, sakura debi decir si akgo ocurrió, pero quedo tan traumatizada que no creo que se fijara en algo, mucho menos que quiera hablar de algo asi.

--mhp…te equivocas, neji, tengo todo tan claro como ese dia—dijo una sakura mirando fijamente a gaara, estaba detrás de neji, que ahora parecía mas palido de lo normal, se paro de inmediato.

--sakura…san, discúlpame, yo me retiro—salio huyendo del campo con la excusa de encontrar a kakashi, si huyendo pensó sakura.

--asi que…-- repitió sakura esperando una respuesta de gaara a quien miraba con una incognita dibujada en la cara.

--creo, que te siguen a ti, o algo que tu tienes—gaara lo solto de golpe, miraba esa joya, era muy perpicas y lo dijo sin titubear, por nada era el kasekague.

--almenos si es cierto se que no mataron a mis padres por diversión, y se que tengo un chance…-- gaara parecía serio pero una solo línea de expresión en su cara dibujaba desconcierto, desconcierto que se fue en un segundo tras pronunciar una sola palabra.

--venganza—sakura lo miro primero algo asustada y asombrada, pero en un segundo cambio a sonrisa.

--tomalo como acabar con el enemigo—hablo por fin sakura, después se sento junto a el, y acercándose poco a poco a la a cara de este, dijo algo con un hilo de voz y balbuceando.

--ya lo descubri…y…quiero… hacer esto de un modo limpio.—gaara la miraba confundido, hasta que se fijo que la mano de sakura tomaba esa joya, el collar que habia echo algo extraño, después le mostro la nota, la cual leyó cuidadosamente.

--por que… me dices esto a…mi—dijo gaara terminando de leer.

--creo en ti, tu si puedes ayudarme, mira, no quiero usar este collar para ser poderosa, quiero, ser yo quien acabe, y quiero que me enseñes alguna técnica.

Pero por ahora no diga…no digas nada de esto gaara, te lo pido.

Ahora si estaba confundido pero muy confundido, lo estaba escogiendo a el para ayudarla, además de que sakura mostraba ante gaara un verdadero coraje al intentar aprender todo sin la ayuda de la piedra. No sabia que responder, sin embargo algo lo hizo hablar rápidamente.

--olvidare todo lo que dijiste y solo hare de cuenta que me pediste entrenamiento, lo siento pero mis técnicas son solo mías, además necesitas saber controlar la arena para usarlas. Y es muy difícil sin sukaku, aun que mas comodo.—

---¡arigato!---gaara habia pensado que ella se pondría a llorar o que se sentiría mal, pero le mostraba una tierna sonrisa y gratitud. Y con una palabra se gano la total confianza de gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------es joven no my grande sentado frente a otro con una capa color oscuro, el dia era perfecto para señarlarlos como akatsukis, soleado, los rayos del sol iluminaban cada una de las nubes rojas que los ditinguian.

--solo sabemos que vendrán en tres semanas, pero es mejor atacar pronto ¿no crees pein?—dijo otro muchacho parecido a sasuke uchia, sin lugar a dudas e hermano mayor, itachi.. quien vestia como aldeano de la roca.

--si… pero….tobi es …el que quiere…ir por ella—

--¡calla tobi!, cuando la traiga puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, lo que quieras.—

La cara de tobi se ilumino, no sabían lo que pensaba pero con la baba que le caia de la boca era mas que claro que quería.

--bien, solo debo de cambiar un poco los planes…por que sasuke también esta cerca.—

--tu hermano puede arruinarlo todo—

Pein dijo esto muy enojado y dirijio la mirada a la ventana de la posada, en la que ahora estaban, después dio una patada a un bulto que yacia frente a el.

--sera mejor adelantar las cosas, en cuanto antes tengamos la roca, mucho antes será nuestra conquista.—volvió a decir pein, mientra los otros dos miraban a su jefe.

--si..ademas…ese sasuke, fue de ayuda…elimino a orochimaru…--comenzo a reir de una manera fribola, el cuarto tenido de rojo se volvió oscuro y parecía temblar de miedo, el paisaje, parecía sentir lo mismo pues en poco tiempo las nubes grisaseas taparon a el esplendoroso sol y dieron lugar a las gotas de lluvia.

--en eso tienes razón—pero si aparece no dudes en matarlo.

--claro..claro pein…sabes que no te decepcionare, ¡tobi nunca haría eso!—dijo tobi mientras salía de la habitación.

-- estare esperando sus ordenes, si me permite ire a descanzar el viaje a la hoja me dejo exausto.—le dijo la voz fría de uchiha mayor a su jefe, quien solo vio como salía al igual que tobi de esa habitación.

--Haruno será mia, y el poder vendrá con ella-- dijo con una voz macabra cunado salió itachi del cuarto, sin limitarse a que no lo escucharan, mientras que en su cuarto , otra figura miraba el cielo gris.

_Asi…que sakura haruno será la que me haga poderoso…nunca debi menospreciarla, lo que no saben es que la roca… no les servirá de nada._

--bien ataca con todo no te será fácil dañarme—

-- eres un creido—reia sakura mientras que los puños se movían en dirección a gaara, sin dañar mas que la arena que evitaba la fuerza brutal con la que atacaba

--es el ultimo dia y has mejorado pero, aun no me haces ningún daño, levanta la cabeza, no dobles las piernas, vamos sakura donde quedo tu valor—deica gara aun con los brazoz cruzados, y su cara seria.

--no me doy por vencida, y ¡esto te lo demostrara! Sexy no Jutsu—grito con todas sus fuerzas mietras que gaara, el impacible y frio gaara caia de lado y su arena se despejaba.

--¡yo¡….sakura….!sakura!—apunto de dar el golpe que esperaba gaara, kakashi aperecio de frente y vio la esena que tanto se imaginaba…seguramente con su libro, icha icha.

Sakura estaba envuelta en pequeños fragmentos de humo que poco a poco se desmoronaba por sus movimientos al correr, y kakashi quedo anonadado frente a sakura, aunque sakura no supo bien si fue por el golpe que era para gaara o por verla asi.

Ahora estaba totalmente roja, y para completar neji llegaba justo a tiempo para verla entes de que el jutsu se terminara.

--gomen, gomen kakashi el golpe era para gaara, no para usted kakashi sensei ¡despierte!—deica sakura totalmente normal ( sin el jutsu). Mientras que gaara se levantaba pesadamente del suelo, y neji tenia un color rojo en sus mejillas, y aun seguía viendo a sakura con cara de espenatot.

--no crei que…. Tu usaras algo digno de naruto, te ha hecho mal vivir con el.—dijo gaara ya sin color, pero serio, o almenos eso parecía.

--solo usaba mis encantos de mujer,eso acaba con todo, no te viste, casi pierdes, además no es nada malo tsunade me lo ha dicho, es la mejor forma de acabar con un hombre si no díselo a kakashi sensei…-- decía sakura con una risa en sus labios tras ver la cara d etodos, y los chorros de sangre que salian de la nariz de kakashi.

--sakura…te…creo que estas en…problemas…-- dijo neji titubeando un poco, después de ver como sakura sostenía a kakashi, y que este ya la estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

---sakura, no crei que tu…hicieras eso…yo—le dijo kakashi sin voz pero casi parecía enojado.

_Para ser sincera yo tampoco_

Pensó rápidamente sakura y quito sus manos de kakashi como rayo, meintras se resacaba la cabeza, en señal de desesperación.

--vamos kakashi sensei, ya estoy mas que avergonzada, no lo haga peor.

--Avergonzada, si deberías de estarlo, eres mujer almenos con naruto se que es hombre, pero esa técnica es como ¡estar desnuda! No crei que tu, fueras asi… que cayeras tan bajo solo para una estúpida venganza, _y menos con tanto hombres viendote_ —

Sakura sintió una precion en su pecho, y la respiración se detenia, no podía creer que esas palabras le dolieran, tanto, pero si era su trabajo, era una nija, y no se desnudo, cuando comprendería kakashi que esa técnica trasformaba su cuerpo, ¡no era real!. Pero no era eso, por que el lo tomaba tan mal, no, era cierto hacia todo por la venganza, habia caído bajo, y ahora…

--yo…yo lo siento—dijo sakura, pero la mirada de kakashi lo decía todo , estaba decepcionado y eso destrozo a sakura, solto a kakashi haciendo que callera al suelo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque se sentía mal, ni una lagrima salía de ella, por lo que solo cargaba con un dolor sin descanzo, y sus uñas se incrustaban en sus manos cada vez que apretaba sus puños.

Kakashi comprendi lo que habia dicho, y las miradas de desapropiación de gaara y neji lo sustentaba, ella empleo un técnica digna de la mujer, y si que acabaría con los enemigos, salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero… no lograba alcanzarla.

En un acto de desesperación y al darse cuenta que kakashi la alcanzaría fácilmente, su cuerpo y su mente no se contuvieron sintió como ganaba velocidad, y de pronto pronuncio de nuevo aquel jutsu.

-- Sunshin no ….no dije que nunca usaría esto…no vale la pena, seria exactamente como kakashi dijo, usar todo para mi venganza, en realidad si fuera asi ya lo habría usado, por eso,…no debo huir…—

_¿Sakura donde te metiste?, ¿por que no siento tu chacra?, no es posible que no te alcanze, perdón, perdón, no quise herirte, no quice decir lo que dije, es una buena técnica, funciono comigo, me venciste, debi….felicitarte pero solo imaginar que la usaste , o la usarías con otro hombre… sentí celos, no quiero que la uses, ¡sakura!, nunca quize decirte de la venganza, se que no eres asi… dios fue una estupides, por que demonis reaccione asi?._

Pensaba kakashi mientras que corria con todas sus fuerzas, pero se paro en seco al ver a sakura recargada en un árbol mirando al cielo azul, y con sus manos ensangrentadas.

--¡sakura!...sakura lo siento… yo…--

--estabien kakashi, lo se, lo comprendi yo sola, no quizo decirlo, lose, pero sabe….me ayudo mucho a entender cosas _me importa mucho lo que piensa de mi_…—dijo sakura en un suspiro cansado.

--sakura tienes sangre…tus manos…--- se espanto kakashi mientras se acercaba a ella.

-- si…no me doy cuenta, parece que como no puedo llorar esta es una forma…es a…asi…--- dijo sakura viendo sus manos, pero sin esperarlo kakashi se abalanzo a ella, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

--fue mi culpa, perdón…te hiciste esto por mi, no quiero que lo hagas eres muy importante para mi sakura, eres la persona mas linda, buena gentil, y sobre todo fuerte que he conocido, eres mejor que yo…--sakura abri los ojos tanto que casi se le salian, y se dejo abrazar, kakashi al igual que neji y gaara habían cumplido con entrenarla como igual, y el tiempo que habia pasado con el, lo hacia una persona mas alla de un sensei o un amigo.

--gracias kakashi—dijo sakura mientras lo abrazaba, y se desvanecía,( no desmayada, solo que perdió la fuerza para mantenerse en pie)

--Sakura, como hiciste para esconder tu chacra, y llegar aquí en tampoco tiempo…seguro que por eso estas asi de cansada.—

--kakashi….yo…_se lo dire a su tiempo_ …--

Estabien vamos a casa, te llevo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de esto, pero debemos aclarar las cosas—asi kakashi la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos.

La espesura la niebla…. Unas gotas callendo…un dia sin luz…y sakura despertaba algo confusa y de un momento.

--fue un sueño?...no…estoy segura de que…

Miro a su alrededor, su cama estaba intacta, como si solo se ubiera tumbado de cansancio…pero eso no decía nada, pudo haberse quedado dormida asi como asi, miro su ropa y era la misma, exactamente...y unas manchas de sangre, e inexplicablemente la hizo sentir muy bien, le confirmaba que no fue en sueño… que todo habia pasado y que kakashi, le habia dicho que le importaba,

Eran buenos compañeros ahora no eran el sensei y alumna, las semanas de entrenamiento habían sido duras como habia prometido, y sin dudarlo habia un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos.

Pero su semblante cambio rápidamente al recordar que se desamyo, o se desbanecio, sin saber por que miro el collar que tenia puesto.

--kakashi, seguro que tu…me odiarías…si supieras que…yo..—

--¡yo!...—la ventana estaba abierta, la niebla no se desvanecía y el frio era intenso y para colmo kakashi estaba de cuclillas tras ella.

--hahaha….kakashi!!!!!!_Habrá escuchado lo que dije—_pensó algo nerviosa sakura,poniendo su mano en la cabeza tal y como su sensei…y rascándola de ves en cuando tratando de disimular, o pensar en algo por i kakashi escucho sus divagaciones.

--gomen sakura no quize asustarte es que…partimos hoy..y – una grito desornetador agito a todo animal vivo almenos en unos 10 kilometros a la redonda y kakashi solo cerro su ojo visible y termino la frase que sakura intentaba decir.

--si…llegaremos tarde a la torre de la hokague—acabo diciendo mientras trataba de destaparse los oídos. Con su dedo meñique, después se paro en la ventana un puff se escucho, y casi como el viento también sus ordenes como capitán.

--10 miutos….—o eso alcanzo a escuchar sakura, no podía ser, 10 minutos para arreglar sus cosas y … ¡estaba sucia!... un baño…necesitaba bañarse, como pudo hizo su mochila menos de 2 minutos y estaba en el baño terminando su ducha.

--¡a eso se le llama velocidad!, es increíble…-- _me he sentido mucho mejor desde que…kakashi…es que de alguna manera, es el único que me saca de mis casillas, o me pone tan nerviosa….a..no ese es gaara, bueno neji también….pero kakashi es quien me hace reir…aunque eso no le quita las preocupaciones que me hace pasar por sus…_

_En…en fin...!1 minuto!--- _la mente de sakura recorría cada callejón, cada atajo que podría tomar…pero ninguno le aseguraba el exito

--no llegare tarde…pido mil disculpas a mi propio orgullo, pero…sera una sola vez, no quiero que shissou me castigue, sin misión…perdón,…perdón.—y asi como se disculpo, desapareció. Solo las palabras se las llevo el viento mientras sakura desaparecían con la espesura de la niebla, sin humo, sin sus caracteristicos petalos rosados solo un momento y otro, no estaba.

-- Sunshin no jutsu…---


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9 --la misión …hechos bolas…**

**¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? **

Las miradas recorrían la pared de la oficina de la hokague, buscando un punto fijo, el reloj, solo 30 segundos mas…

La mirada de tsunade era impasiente, seria imperdonable para su alumna llegar tarde...

La verdad no lo seria si no fuera por que kakashi ya estaba allí, mirando su libro, y viendo de reojo el reloj…solo 20 segundos.

Gaara tenia sus brazos crusados como de costumbre pero también miraba al reloj, y de ves en cuando a kakashi, reocrdando el dia anterior, tal ves por su culpa, ella no llegaba.

10 segundos, el ambiente era pesado, no era fácil tener a la hokague esperando, menos en una misión tan importante, neji estaba molesto, también le habia enseñado eso a sakura, siempre el deber y las reglas…neji miro a kakashi…si todo lo contrario, seria difícil cambiar, si estuvo con ese sensei, además habia pasado algo el dia anterior que no lo dejo muy tranquilo, ahora veía a kakashi mas tranquilo que nunca.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1… la puerta se abrió con ese molesto rechinido, con mucho cuidado, y sin ninguna prisa, llegaba sakura, lista para encarar a tsunade, si bien habia llegado de ultima de sus compañeros llego exactamente a la hora.

Todos miraron, y tsunade por fin se tranquilizo..pues sabia que sakura nunca llegaría tarde.

Kakashi fue el sorprendido, nadie mas que el sabia que solo tenia 10 minutos, para todo y sakura habia sobre pasado sus expectativas, la miro como siempre de reojo, mientras bajaba su libro icha, icha, para sorpresa de el sakura no estaba agotada, y sonreía mas que nunca.

--perdon tsunade shissou, estoy a tiempo—hizo su reverencia y se formo entre gaara y neji, esquvando la mirada de un muy bien escondido sentimiento de confusión de kakashi, y uno muy fuerte de sospecha que igual venia de el.

--bien, ahora es oficial, les hago entrega de sus pergaminos, con estos serán reconocidos, además también vienen las instrucciones mas detalladas de lo que harán en la roca y como, cuando y donde encontrarse con el segundo equipo.—

--hai—respondieron todos al unisono.

--los estare esperando, ya enviare al segundo grupo, meintras tanto… tengan cuidado-

la oficina quedo vacia, pero el tenso ambiente que habia desaparecido cuando llego sakura, de nuevo reinaba, mientras miraba al horizonte la hokague se preguntaba si sakura era quien desaparecia la tensión.

--ironico, ella esta bajo una gran carga, una gran presión y un gran dolor y aun asi…desaparece al nuestro cuando estamos con ella—

Sizune, que estaba a su lado ahora, ponía su mano en el hombro.

--tal ves eso es lo mas poderoso que sakura, el amor es lo que la hace mas fuerte—

--es por eso que no quiero que siga asi, escondiéndose, seguramnte para no demostrar el dolor, eso, solo la destruirá poco a poco, recuerda, como se volvió kakashi…cuando todo paso—tsunade ahora veía directamente a los ojos a su amiga y confidente, tratando de sonar apacible, pero era cierto que estaba preocupada.

-- sakura tiene apoyo, kakashi, será el mejor pilar para sostener a sakura, también estamos todos sus compañeros y amigos—

Las palabras de shizune parecieron hacer reacción a tsunade, ya mas tranquila solo tenia que esperar las buenas noticias, averiguar que es lo que akatsuki quiere y que sus planes no se consuman.

--tenemos que estar preparados por si pasa algo…no mejor dicho, para cuando lleguen los planes y tengamos que luchar.— termino tsunade para después sentarse frente un monton de papeles, lista, por primera ves para acabar con todos ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol recién se escondia en el horizonte, los colores rosas y naranjas que se apreciaban, no eran nada comparados con el color de las hojas iluminadas por los tenues rayos del sol, y la brisa que chocaba gentilmente en ellas haciendo que unas cuantas calleran de su lugar para llegar al suelo, el frio pasto verde, si que contrastaban los colores, pero esa preciosa oja perdió su hermosura después de ser pisada por unos muy característicos zapatos, que corrian a velocidad casi impredesible.

--peremos ya, creo que es suficiente por hoy—dijo una vos autoritaria a sus compañeros que solo movieron la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

-- estoy de acuerdo, además ya se esta escondiendo el sol—dijo un ojiperla de pelo largo, sedoso, castaño como el tronco de un roble, alto y al parecer musculoso, pero siempre serio y algo distante.

_Es hermoso, hace mucho que no disfrutaba un paisaje asi, menos en una misión_

Dijo para si, una kunoichi de pelo rosa, viendo el incesante sol vaciándose poco a poco en el horizonte, las hojas de los arboles y sus peculiares colores, y el cielo un poco nublado que estaba sobre ellos.

Ya tenían mas de tres días de haber salido de su aldea, pero aun no salian del bosque, aunque en esta ocasión estaban adelantados por almenos 2 kilometros mas de lo calculado.

--levantemos nuestro campamento, acampemos aquí esta noche—dijo un chico pelirojo con su rostro sereno y sus brasoz crusados como de costumbre, kakashi y neji asintieron, al igual que sakura quien ya bajaba su mochila, mientras preguntaba a su equipo.

-- creo que es buen momento para abrir los pergaminos, tenemos que saber las instrucciones de tsunade sama.—

-- es cierto sakura—dijo kakashi mirándola con su ojo visible, para después sacar los pergaminos.

--pero creo que será mejor cuando este armado el campamento—especto rascándose la cabeza como tonto.

-- bien, ire por leña—respondió mientras cogía camino al espeso bosque.

--espera….sakura..—dijo kakashi dispuesto a acompañarla pero otra voz se adelanto.

--voy con tigo—dijo gaara caminando asia ella mientras miaba a kakashi algo extraño.

Sakura espero a gaara y comenzaron a caminar por leña, mientras kakashi y neji se dispusieron a establecer el campamento.

Mientras caminaba entre matorrales juntando leña seca para encender el fuego estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, la brisa despeinaba su cabello, no intentaba arreglarlo y mientras tomaba un gran respiro volteo a ver a su acompañante quien estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, como esperando que reaccionara. Mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes y su mirada penetrante.

--hu…gaara, veo que…trabajas—dijo sakura bromeando al verlo tan campante.

--que es lo que te tiene asi, sak….sakura, por que estas ..asi—le dijo gaara cambiando drásticamente de tema y llendo justo al grano, haciendo que sakura mirara hacia otro lado.

--yo…gaara, ha esta bien te lo dire por que tu sabes ya, algo sobre todo…—dijo sakura un poco harta, pero mientras hablaba su voz bajaba de tono quedando en un hilo.

--tienes razón, después de lo que me dijiste tengo las sospechas de que es a ti a quien buscan --sakura no lo dejo continuar, gaara se eqivocaba ella no era el problema mas bien es ella quien estaba en problemas.

--no, no soy yo, es el collar, cuando recién llego…llegaste gaara, si lo recuerdas, yo vi…cuando me tocaste yo vi tu pasado, al igual que tu el mio, pero no fui yo, fue….fue este collar.— tomo e collar con sus manos, quedando como si rezara bajo la mirada y sintió una helada mano en su hombro.

--eres la primer persona a la que mi arena no hace daño, eres la primer persona que me ha tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarme lo de esa joya antes que a nadie, y no planeo descubrirte, pero no quiero que te hagan daño… es mejor hablar…de una vez contar todo lo que sabemos sobre, eso .—apunto a el collar que sakura tomaba con la mano, el bosque se tenso un poco el viento recorrió cada una de las hojas verdes de los arboles, y paro en la cara de aquellos dos que se miraban muy de frente

--gaara…yo…no soy débil.—dijo sakura con la voz en alto para continuar un poco desorientada.

-- he estado bajo tu entrenamento, el de kakashi y neji, no soy débil, y lo demostrare, si los akatsukis me buscan, me encontraran pero estare preparada,

Tengo una deuda tengo amigos y tengo mi decisión, pues no pienso usar mas esta cosa. .—gaara se le quedo viendo, estaba por decir algo pero al ver la dedición en su cara sakura hablo claro y fuerte.

--por favor, no le digas a nadie, yo lo hare, pero en su momento, te lo juro, al menos después de que estemos los dos equipos juntos, por favor gaara solo te pido eso.—

Sakura tenia a gaara tomado de la mano, casi le rogaba con los ojos, cosa que a gaara no le gusto mucho, por lo que reacciono como mejor lo hace, frio.

--has lo que desees, no me interpondré, no hasta que la situación lo requiera, aunque estoy seguro que aun ocultas algo mas, pero esta bien, volvamos.—

-- si…gra….gracias—dijo sakura confundida, pero también su inconciente estaba aterrado comoes posible que sepa muy bien que no es todo.

_Es verdad no le he dicho lo que pasa cada ves que uso esto… pero no tengo que hacerlo no lo usare, mas, pero lo que mas me aterra es decir…lo que he visto…y…que kakashi me odie por haber visto su pasado, eso tampoco lo he dicho_

Camino a pasolento incorporándose al lado de gaara, parecía nerviosa, o asustada, por lo que sus brazos se tomaban uno al otro.

--¡yo lo vi gaara!…..asi como contigo…yo vi…tu vida..completa—sakura se estremecía por dentro, lo grito no podía ocultar ese horrible sentimiento de culpa, no estaba naruto allí para reconfortarla, no habia nadie, pero en ese momento el mas serio, el indicado, era el mismísimo kasekague.

--de que hablas…esa ves, yo vi lo que te paso.

--no, yo fui quien lo mostro, no se como….bueno yo….vi tu vida, tu total y entera vida, pero tu solo viste el momento que yo tenia plasmado en mi mente.—por primera ves gaara tenia los ojos bien abiertos, nadie sabia nada sobre sus mas oscuros secretos del pasado y sakura habia dado una leida a toda su vida con solo voltear una pagina, con solo tocar su mano.

--perdon…no fue mi intensión… eso no es todo…por alguna estraña razón durante algunos días he visto mas, cosas, mas vidas, y siento que poco a poco me quedo vacia…como deseaba estar, sin sentimientos.--

-- regresemos…-- gaara tomo los leños que cargaba sakura quitándole asi almenos un peso de encima, haciendo esto se dispuso a caminar hacia donde quedaba el a sakura confundida, era cierto gaara era frio, nada comparado con su amigo y super querido hermano naruto, pero le habia confesado algo que detesto al siguiente momento, si, el kasekague estaba enfadado, por espiar, sin querer, su vida, no quería imaginarse a las demás personas de las que sabia ya mucho mas.

Se quedo parada por un momento, hasta que diviso la mano de gaara que parecía indicarle que caminara.

--vamos es tarde, tenemos que ver que pasa con la misión no te preocupes encontraremos el momento para hablar.—

Sakura corrió a su lado, caminando un poco distraída, mirando de reojo a gaara de ves en cuando.

--¿no estas enojado?—lo detuvo sakura parándose justo frente a el mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos con algo de inocencia, era extraño, tanto que gaara si logro estremecerse un poco, se detuvo con calma, la miro y una esena se poso al fondo de ellos, pues la luna se posaba justo tras ellos, viéndose tan grande, blanca y con un esplendor raro en ella, el cielo aun no estaba demasiado oscuro y algunas estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse.

Gaara respondió calmado, pero evitaba verla a los ojos, su mirada lo llenaba de tristeza aun que ella no lo pareciera, se estremecía.

--no sakura no estoy enojado…solo algo desconcertado, pero ya no se si quiero guardar el secreto de esa cosa, estoy seguro que no es bueno…no soy alguien que no cumple o que se toma su cargo para su beneficio, pero…te exijo que…---

La pelirosa, miro a el suelo, esperando encontrar alguna solución tal ves que se abriera y se la tragara, pero paso algo que la hundió mas en el suelo, casi palida, miro a la persona que estaba frente a ellos a una altura de unos metros, posado en la rama de un árbol.

--¿que es lo que le exige a sakura gaara-sama?—no podía estar peor, kakashi era la persona, bajo de un brinco, y la joven kunoichi pudo persivir la seriedad con la que le hablaba.

--kakashi…-- su voz casi no se escucho, pero kakshi vio muy bien como sus labios de abrían y cerraban, para decir algo.

--sakura…--gaara miro a sakura de nuevo, estatica, como en shock, palida y trasnparentosa, tenia miedo, una fobia que parecía impedir hablar gaara lo noto, mas kakashi ya se acercaba a ella.—

--sakura ..te exijo que me digas que te pasa…--la vos de gaara opaco los pasos de kakashi, y ahora el pelirojo se posaba frente a ella, diciendo de nuevo esa misma frase, pero la chica se sorprendió al sentir que sus dedos se posaron en su barbilla haciendo que levantara el rostro para mirarlo, diciendo algo con los ojos verdes profundos en tono amistoso, casi por instinto alcanzo a escuchar el susurro del viento y la voz seca de gaara que solo llego a sus oídos.

--una oportunidad… tu decides.—el viento volvió a soplar con intensidad arrancando varias hojas de los arboles y llevando los cabellos rosados a la cara palida de la kunoichi, que levantaba la cara para ver a su sensei, este seguía mirando la escena, que sin saber como, o por que, lo hacia sentir realmente furioso, mas no por nada era el ninja copy que se mostraba sereno todo el tiempo, esta ves solo coloco su mano en el hombro de sakura posándose tras ella, mirando a el kasekague aun con su mirada fría y con un nuevo murmuro pregunto de nuevo, pero ahora cambiando su pregunta.

--¿que es lo que pasa aquí? Sakura ¿que tienes que decir a el kasekague?— apretando sus puños sakura levanto aun mas su cara, se aparto de kakashi y se situo justo en medio de los dos.

--los pergaminos debemos leerlos ya…— kakashi, parecía no haber escuchado, o solo lo hacia por retar a sakura, pues su semblante no cambio, como siempre estaba distraído, esto era algo irritante para sakura, apenas se recuperaba del miedo de haber sido casi atrapada, y descubierta, sus ojos no se tensaron ni se inmutaron, algo pareció perderse en ella, se asusto pero logro controlarse y no gritarle a su sensei que era importante saber que era lo que seguía, solo corrió al campamento que seguro ya habían montado.

--¡sakura espera!—

--kakashi, esto es serio de verdad tenemos que leer eso ya, ¿es difícil tomar en serio a sakura?—dijo el pelirrojo en cuento pasaba al lado de el jounin.

--yo…es que no entiendo…-- el peliplata le dijo en tono serio aunque desapareció tan pronto como hablo.

--parece que no estaba tan equivocado ¿he?—

--parece…pero no es a sakura a quien buscan…--hablo el pelirrojo volteándose para ver a su compañero en la penumbra que apenas caia sobre ellos.

--si lo escuche, es el collar, la joya que carga sakura ¿no?—hablo la vos serena y opaca desde el oscuro espacio en el que se encontraba

--veo que también escuchaste cosas que no deberías—le regreso gaara a la figura

--no fue mi intención tardaban demasiado y me ofreci a buscarlos, pero algo me tiene intrigado… ¿Qué es lo que hace el collar?—ese no es tu asunto, además lo sabras pronto neji, todo a su tiempo.—el joven se dejo ver con el brillo de la luna y se dirijo lentamente al lado del kasekague.

--tambien me intrigan las palabras de sakura, cuando te dijo que lo ha visto….como cuando vio tu vida, dijo que ha visto mas… y que – lo interrumpió gaara.

--y que siente que se queda vacia, sin sentimientos…es importante que…lleguemos a konoha, lo importante es que…--callo un momento dándole a neji un momento para pensar mejor las cosas y se adelanto para terminar la frase que gaara pauso.

--que akatsuki se entere de es ella a quien buscan—los dos abrieron los ojos desoncertados y preocupados de sobremanera, desaparecieron dejando humo, como indicio de que estuvieron en aquel lugar, solo quedaron los leños que calleron espardiendose por el pasto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ¡sakura!, ¿que te pasa ?—dijo kakashi llegando a donde el campamento, buscando a la pelirosa, no tuvo que buscar demasiado pues la chica estaba sentada frente a la hoguera que habia prendido.

--kakashi…perdón es que…yo…-- sakura lo miro a su ojo visible, se veía algo desconcertado, y también preocupado.

--tenemos que leer ahora los pergaminos…por favor…--

Mientras kakashi accedia algo contrariado a la petición de sakura llegaron neji y gaara listos para escuchar lo que tenían que hacer durante la misión.

--kakashidebemos saber de una ves que hacer no has leído los pergaminos y son ya tres días, ¿que debemos hacer en la misión.?—

Sentencio sakura olvidando lo que habia hablado con gaara, lo que casi descubrían y lo que no se atrevió a contar.

_Si la misión tiene que ver con sasuke, no me hechare atrás…no importa lo que me pase, mantendré mi promesa y protegeré a todos._

Pensaba sakura mientras kakashi abria los pergaminos listo para leerlos.

--sakura … tienes razón debemos de leer los pergaminos—

_La misión clase b, consiste en llegar a el país de la roca, para investigación sobre la organización akatsuki, y sus planes hacia la destrucción de la aldea._

_Al igual que cualquier paradero, de sasuke uchia quien es buscado por la organización con fines que aun no son descubiertos._

_Los lideres del equipo a, kakashi hatake, y hyuga hinata, deberán reunirse antes de la llegada a la roca, esto es a los 4 dias después de haber salido de la hoja._

_Para juntos comenzar la investigación minusiosa y en caso de encontrar a un miembro de la organización, o al ya mencionado sasuke uchiha, es determinante su objetivo de llevarlo vivo como prisionero._

_Situación extremadamente peligrosa_

_Firma de aceptación_

_Tsunade ---hokague de la aldea oculta de la hoja._

--he…bien creo que…debimos de haber leído esto antes—dijo kakashi rascándose la cabeza como un tono pero sin quitar la mirada de sakura

Gaara, neji, y sakura tenían humo saliendo de las orejas, rayos se aproximaban de todas direcciones hacia kakashique solo miraba con cara de tonto por su distracción.

La noticia les cambio la cara a todos principalmente a sakura que se levanto derrepente y se fue a su casa de acampar, seguida de gaara y neji que fueron a sus respectivos sacos.

--chicos esperen…perdón me distraje, nunca nos dijeron cuando leerlo—se disculpaba el peliplata, rascándose la cabeza una y otra ves hasta que decidió ceder e ir el mismo buscar la leña que gaara no habia llevado y que seguramente lo que sakura habia llevado para el campamento no duraria.

Desapareció.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

--perdon—se escucho la voz de una chica las figuras que estaban sentados nuevamente en la hoguera, los dos miraron hacia donde provenía.

--no voy a ceder, no mientras la misión tenga algo que ver con sasuke—continuo la chica que ahora caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada en la leña que se consumía.

--¿no lo has olvidado verdad?, sigues enamorada de el— sakura sonrio algo divertida y algo dolida.

--no, te equivocas…-- lo detuvo gaara sin previo aviso mientras que sakura volteaba hacia el.

--ya no lo amo, como pensaba, solo que hise una promesa, no quiero que sasuke sufra, como ya, lo hizo, se lo que se siente estar solo, pero, quiero que sepa que no lo esta, quiero que sasuke sepa que no esta solo, y que tiene el apoyo que me dieron a mi, no quiero ser una molestia, una debilidad, quiero ser un pilar, un apoyo.

Por eso es que si me buscan, cuando me encuentren estare lista, tengo su apoyo o ¿no?

--si que has cambiado haruno—dijo neji sonriendo.

--tienes mi apoyo pero, solo no hagas locuras—le dijo ahora gaara mirándola con ojos que solo sakura podía interpretar, cruzado de brasos como siempre.

--entonces regresar no es opción, mañana comienza la verdadera misión.—dijo sakura sonriendo feliz, por primera ves se veía muy autentica.

--veo que el miedo desapareció.—dijo ahora el kasekague mirando a sakura quien ya estaba sentada en medio de ellos.

--eso…neji, ¿no hay nadie cerca?—pregunto sakura para cerciorarse de que no los escucharía nadie mas, mucho menos kakashi.

--cerca no, kakshi parece que esta a 2 kilometros de aquí recogiendo leña.—

_Se lo merece _pensó sakura.

--yo debo ser sincera, y es que no quiero sufrir, no quiero nada de eso, por lo que prefiero olvidar lo malo, pero la verdad es que cada ves siento menos, primero es no poder llorar, ahora casi no recuerdo lo que es una lagrima, pero si, siento dolor y no lo quiero.—

La chica los miraba serena con la frente en alto.

--veo que no es fácil…--gaara puso la mano en el hombro de sakura, al igual que neji.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La oscuridad reina en su esplendor

La luz no tiene cabida

El reino de la sangrienta venzangaza se avesina.

Esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas en una roca que daba la entrada a una cueva, hogar de nada mas y nada menos que el ser smos supremo como se hacia llamar.

--pein sama, es hora.—dijo la voz a un lado de la puerta oscura que solo rechinaba con un sombrio tema digno de cualquier akatsuki.

--bien no hay mas que decir vamos por nuestro paquete—contesto el supremo prendiendo una vela a la altura de su rostro, dejando ver cada uno de sus multiples percings, mirando se soslayo a el tercer miembro del equipo.

--tobi esta contento, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!—

-- los estúpidos van directamente a la trampa—

--bien itachi, no los hagamos esperar—

--¡Kakashi!, demonios ¡despierte!—decía un ojiperla de cabellera castaña, desesperado con varios intentos fallidos, mientras lo miraba desde lejos un pelirojo, sentado de brasos cruzados fastidiado también, pues el no pudo con el insasiable sueño de aquel peliplata.

--me rindo, dios, ¿sakura puedes hacer algo?—dijo hastiado neji, seguido de gaara que ahora la miraban rogándole por su ayuda.

--creo que es su turno de ayudar después de que me dejaron recoger el campamento ¿no creen?— les respondió con un tono algo extraño en ella, era como si estubera jugando con ellos.

--¡haaa!, ¡no!.—el grito se escucho a lo largo del bosque, dejándolo inabitado después del grito de sakura, las aves, los animales terrestres y algunos bichos corrieron del lugar temiendo por sus vidas, de esa manera, neji, gaara, y kakashi saltaron de sus lugares para después preguntar preocupados sobre su bienestar.

--¡sakura!, sakura ¿que….pasa?—dijo kakashi en un segundo totalmente despierto delante de sakura, en posición de combate mirando que gaara y neji rodeaban a sakura.

-- ¿saben?, puedo sola, no necesito protección, es un desperdicio tener que hacer esto, para despertar a kakashi, ahora por si fuera poco también ustedes—dijo sakura mirando a gaara y neji, molesta, dejándolos parados mientras se volteaba para recoger sus cosas.

--etto…yo…sakura …je…je—el peliplata rascaba de nuevo su cabeza apenado por reaccionar asi, y haber dormido tanto._Eso fue por ponerme a trabajar he ir por leña_

Diciendo la verdad no me gusto mucho el capi cuando lo escribi, pero al leerlo no se me hizo tan mal, además habia puesto , dramas y dramas y ni una sonrisita, pues este,Si es un erredo, por que del drama, vámonos poquito al misterio, o mejor a algo chistosito, y bueno verán queSakura supera lo de sus padres poco a poco…. HaTambien que se descubren muchas cosas sobre la joya, y que ya no solo es tritesa y tristesa, aquí quiero a sakura fuerte, feliz, y a veces sin emociones,

Ya saben los cambios son para mejor, pero es cierto?No se pierdan el siguiente capi.y

onegAI REVIEWS!!!!!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10 la misión ha cambiado….sakura… ¿también?**

**Los problemas no acaban, akatsuki ha llegado.**

El paisaje frondoso, que era iluminado por rayos tenues de luz solar poco a poco cambiaba para dar paso a grandes montañas con cada ves menos árboles, y pasto ocupando su lugar un no muy colorido gris con rocas cada vez mas grandes que otras.

--bien supongo que llegamos al punto de encuentro—

--pues solo os queda esperar—respondió a la voz distante otra cercana a esta que esperaba algo de reproche por parte de su líder pero no fue así.

--esta bien neji, si creo que este es un buen lug…--su conversación se vio interrumpida por un rápido kunai dirigido a la joven del grupo, quien esquivo este muy fácilmente.

--¿que demonios?—los shinobis y la kunoichi se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando uno nuevo, mientras el líder pelo plateado preguntaba a la chica sobre su estado.

--estoy bien kakashi—dijo la chica algo molesta, lo estaba desde que habían partido, sabia que su sensei se preocupaba demasiado, y solo se le ocurrió eso para despertarlo pero nunca creyó que fuera tan efectivo y que sus dos compañeros también la quisieran proteger, se sintió inferior, como siempre.

--no necesito que me cuiden—y con esa respuesta esquivo de nuevo un suriken dirigido especialmente a ella, con este ataque por parte de los enemigos salieron 6 contrincantes separando a el equipo.

--¡he dukahn esto fue fácil acabemos con ellos!—grito uno de los enemigos, al parecer anbu de alto nivel del sonido.

--¡claro!—respondieron 5 al unísono

--¿clones sombra?—se pregunto neji mientras pateaba a uno de los Ninja duramente en el estomago mandándolo lejos, y estrellándole contra un árbol.

--¿clones?, por favor ¿eres Ninja y no distingues entre clon y humano?—dijo el único que parecía tener boca, y sentido, además de una mente.

Neji siguió sus movimientos tranquilo, mientras activaba su byakugan, gaara peleaba contra dos de los sujetos con la ayuda de sus técnicas de arena, pero sin su gran poder (sukaku) era aun mas cansado por lo que también golpeaba y usaba taijutsu, parecía que los ninjas si eran de los mejores anbus pues daban batalla a los 4 de la hoja.

--bueno compañeros, diviértanse, pero déjenme a la hermosura de cabello rosa—

--claro, no tardare contigo miserable rata—contesto sakura arremetiendo contra el, usando primordialmente su fuerza, dio golpes fuertes a el piso, haciendo que saltaran algunas rocas, que aprovecho para golpearlas y mandarlas hacia el como si de béisbol se tratase.

--¡kakashi, no son clones!, son formas de vida humana, pero son diferentes son…--

---Plass.---

Neji pego contra una gran roca después de haber sido golpeado por uno de los ninjas.

--son… ¡experimentos!—grito kakashi volteando a ver como sus dos enemigos cambiaban de forma para dar a conocer sus habilidades, al igual que gaara veía como una de los que había derrotado se disolvía en alguna sustancia amarillenta.

--juken—neji

--chidori—kakashi

-- Doton: Doryūheki—gaara

-- bien es mi turno—sakura estaba en posición justo para golpear, con fuerza, para matar al enemigo, pero apareció kakashi delante de ella, nuevamente para ayudarla.

--¿estas bien sakura?—pregunto kakashi mientras atacaba a uno de los que quedaban vivos.

--es que no entienden que ¡yo puedo sola!—grito sakura furiosa estampando su puño en la cabeza del que se disponía atacar kakashi, para después voltearse a el único que había dicho nombre dukahn.

--no necesito que me proteja, siempre lo hace, siempre, es que no me entreno como dice, ¿no confía en que aprendí?

¡Yo puedo sola!—dijo nuevamente sakura haciendo sellos que le demostraran a kakashi que no lo necesitaba, y que si aprendía, las técnicas se las había enseñado el mismo como prometió, pero seguro que nunca pensó que sakura las aprendería.

--Kage Bunshin no jutsu—

Cinco sakuras salieron a golpear a los dos que quedaban con vida, después de nuevo ataco antes que kakashi y fue directo a dakahn posando su puño y su kunai( regalo de neji) en el estomago de este.

Dejando a sakura empapada de sangre.

Sus clones desaparecieron en cuanto les sacaron información a los otros, neji terminaba con su enemigo y gaara miraba a sakura atento

--puedo sola, puedo sola—decía sakura mientras utilizaba la técnica con la que finalizaría todo, sus labios se abrieron y solo una palabra salió de su boca, los 6 enemigos, muertos, o no estaban juntos tirados uno a lado de otro, y hubieran deseado estar muertos si es que no lo estaban.

-- Yoraishin---

Con esas palabras sakura termino con la vida de todos, dejando un gran charco de sustancias amarillas verdosas, y una muy conocida, roja, brillante que también la empapaba, sangre.

Millares de clavos yacían en el suelo, clavados conde deberían estar los cuerpos.

--sakura…--- kakashi la miraba ahora con sus dos ojos examinándola una y otra ves.

--siempre lo hace, nunca luche por mi misma, siempre me ayudan, me protegen, siempre usted, siempre ¡cree que no podré!... ¿por que?—kakashi se quedo perplejo , tenia razón, siempre había sentido ese instinto protector hacia ella, siempre se preocupaba, y ahora al verla pelear de esa manera, al verla como nunca la había visto, lo supo, descubrió que nunca mas volvería a ver a la sakura que tenia como alumna y nunca conoció, ahora era toda una jovencita que había sufrido bastante, y que el debió de haber entrenado como a los demás, tal ves de esa manera nunca se hubiera culpado, tal ves la pudo haber conocido mejor.

Pero ahora solo estaba ella, una chica de pelo rosa que entendía muy bien, y que le estremecía, por la que se preocupaba y lo dijo por fin lo dijo sea o no sea la sakura que fue su alumna, siempre queda algo de una persona, siempre son esa persona.

--Nunca cambian, solo se transforman—dijo kakashi, mirándola aturdida, con la cara pálida, con sus cabellos rosados, y con esos ojos color jade que parecían opacarse mas y mas.

--sakura, si, nunca cambiaste, tu solo te transformaste, tu eres sakura, la alumna de la que siempre me pregunte si algún día conocería, que siempre protegí que siempre a….que siempre…fue gentil, fue paciente, aun cuando yo su maestro la dejaba de lado, por los chicos, la alumna que siempre tubo un potencial tan grande, y que nuca deje que lo demostrara...sakura eres quien…am….quien abrió mis ojos, me has enseñado lo estúpido y egoísta que fui al haberte dejado abandonada cuando lo necesitabas…--kakashi parecía realmente sereno, tranquilo, pero solo parecía eso en el exterior pues sus ojos, la ventana al alma mostraban lo contrario, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sakura quien lo miraba ahora mas tranquila, pero no por eso se sentía mejor.

--me abandono por sasuke, le agradezco que lo apoyara como un padre, el no los tenia, yo si, me abandono por naruto quien a pesar de ser alegre, y tener sueños, siempre trate mal, aun sabiendo lo solo que estaba y el peso con el que cargaba, me abandono, por que yo…no soy nada…siempre fui caprichosa la quejarme, me abandono , me dejo por que nunca demostré cuanto valía, por que yo nunca había estado sola, por que… no tenia las ganas, no ponía el esfuerzo, no entendía que era ser un Ninja, hasta que … no pude proteger a las personas que siempre me apoyaron y confiaban en mi.

Yo fui la causante de mi sufrimiento, yo fui quien abandono al equipo al ver que no necesitaban a nadie menor que ustedes, al dejarme caer en el error de que no valía nada.

Yo era la sakura que no entendía la importancia de la amistad verdadera, el amor de familia, las cosas que realmente importan, así que no fue usted quien me abandono, aun que tarde en entenderlo, se que fui yo, como siempre la que arruina las cosas.

Aunque no agradezco que me dejaran las personas que mas quería y valoraba en la vida, no agradezco que por un maldito y miserable encuentro, por mi apatía, por mi lentitud, me dejaran, ahora, remedio eso…

Como ya lo ha hecho, enseñándome lo que sabe, mas que cuando era una niña, yo remedio mi abandono y me error al seguir con un objetivo, una promesa.

Gracias kakashi, perdóneme, nunca creí que yo le importara tanto como para que quisiera protegerme así.

--Sakura tenia la voz cortada, los sentimientos de dolor comenzaban a estrujarle el corazón y sus ojos parecieron brillar por un momento, nuevamente, no lloraba, aunque le rojo de sus mejillas, indicaba que realmente estaba herida.

El peliplata, miraba a sakura ahora con su mirada más tierna, llena de dolor, nunca había escuchado que sakura se expresara así, que sintiera tanto malestar.

--sakura… no te abandonare jamás, nunca de nuevo, estaré a tu lado cuando mas me necesites, y aunque no lo quieras te protegeré, te protegeré cuando ya no puedas seguir con tu lucha, por que desde ahora pelearemos como equipo, como un equipo de verdad, conociendo lo que es capaz uno del otro, pero Sakura no me odies por querer que tu sonrisa y tu bienestar estén intactos. —

Con la mano sosteniendo la de sakura el peliplata entendió tantas cosas, en su vida, sakura era muy especial, tanto y a tal grado de amarla no como alumna o como hija, realmente sentía algo fuerte por ella.

Sakura pronto sintió melancolía, presión en su pecho, el sentimiento era inconfundible, felicidad, por primera ves sentía una felicidad nunca antes experimentada, pero que extrañamente le dolía, tanto le ardía el pecho, especialmente donde se posaba el collar con esa joya.

Neji y gaara estaban agradecidos con kakashi por evitar que Sakura explotara, pero también conocían un nuevo lado de Sakura, uno que nunca pensaron que existiera en una niña bella, su sufrimiento siempre la embargaba culpándose así misma de todo, ellos sabían muy bien lo que era eso, y sabían muy bien que seguirían así de no ser por ese equipo, por ese naruto, y por Sakura, que sin saberlo les había robado al menos u cachito de su corazón.

Caminaron para encontrarse con los compañeros que parecían decirse todo con las miradas.

Posaron cada uno sus manos en uno de ellos y juntos bajaron la cabeza para indicar aprobación y lealtad.

--vamos por naruto y los demás, terminemos con esto y cumplamos tu promesa sakura—

Sakura sonrío pero su sonrisa se congelo al escuchar una voz, se le helo la sangre con solo ver las figuras que tenían frente a ellos, aun mas sus sentimientos cambiaron al ver de quien se trataba.

Sus compañeros se prepararon para lo que seria seguramente la batalla de sus vidas.

--miren que tenemos aquí…--

--se lo dije, tobi sabia que no durarían…je..je—

--pero si son ninjas de konoha, ah si seguramente es que venían por nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?—dijo el líder de la organización, para que las mentes de los ninjas comenzaran a trabajar y descubrieran todo.

--era una trampa—se escucho a kakashi quien ya tenia su kunai en la mano al igual que el sharingan activado.

--que inteligente, me dejas sorprendido kakashi—la vos que escucho era inolvidable para el copy ninja, pues en sus tiempos de anbu el fue su compañero.

--itachi—la vos de la pelirosa corto de tajo sus pensamientos, sakura mencionaba su nombre con rabia.

--parece que están en desventaja, pero no se preocupen será rápido—el pelirojo con percings en la cara, llamado pein hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

--tobi, no dejara que les duela—

--si bueno…tal vez sufran un poco, como la serpiente de orochimaru, pero miren el lado positivo, tal ves no se retuerzan tanto—

Termino irónicamente el mayor de los uchiha, para aparecer a tan solo unos centímetros de kakashi, retándolo con el sharingan.

--tal ves no sea una pela justa, pero ¡yo los acabare a todos!—los presentes buscaron la presencia de la voz, pero para sakura, neji, gaara y kakashi no fue difícil adivinar de quien se trataba.

El rubio hiperactivo había llegado y con algunos refuerzos por si acaso, sus acompañantes salían uno por uno dejando ver al final a 5 ninjas mas en los que se encontraban hinata, kiba, sai, el capitán yamato, y shikamaru.

--¿creían que no descubriríamos sus planes?, ¿con quien creen que se meten?—dijo shikamaru tocándose la cabeza con su dedo, señalando que el descubrió la trampa.

--esto no le tenia contemplado, pero seguro que será mas divertido, ¿que dices tobi?

Río pein al ver el diminuto equipo de refuerzo con el que contaba konoha, pero temiendo que realmente supieran sobre los planes, y lo que realmente buscaban.

--ser ¡divertido!, ¡divertido!—exclamaba tobi con los brazos arriba dando aplausos por doquier.

--pues entonces sabrán que es lo que buscamos ¿verdad?... o mas bien que esta en nuestro poder ya. —hablo itachi con la voz calmada, y distante para saber si konoha sabia que lo que buscaban era nada mas y nada menos que el collar, que su kunohichi tenia en posesión.

--¡ja!, claro tu quieres llegar a la roca para…. ¿espera ya lo conseguiste?—naruto cambio de semblante, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era lo que querían esos akatsukis.

--naruto…-- sakura miraba a naruto, listo para pelear siempre por el bien, pero aun así no quería que su demonio se desatara y el quedara mal herido, además… si ya tenían lo que buscaban, en ese caso no era lo que ella, gaara y neji, creían, pero si habían puesto una trampa era por algo, ¿pero para que? O más bien ¿para quien?, esa fue la misma pregunta que se hicieron neji y gaara, entrelazando miradas.

Ahora había 10 contra 3, parecería que eso fuera injusto pero, en este caso se estaba hablando de akatsukis de alto nivel, con demasiada fuerza y lo peor es que tenían un objetivo, el cual no dejarían escapar por nada del mundo, los shinobis y kunoichis de konoha, se prepararon, hinata, shikamaru, yamato, sai, kiba y akamaru, naruto, gaara, neji, kakashi y sakura estaban listos, su misión era ahora A o tal ves una misión a muerte, pero en ese momento era hora de demostrar que las palabras de kakashi, la pelea en equipo, era hora de demostrar que no necesitaba una joya para vencer a nadie, que había aprendido lo mas importante, que ella era la que debía demostrar que su cambio fue para bien, que su promesa se haría realidad, y que al contrario de ser una carga seria la protectora de sus compañeros, como siempre lo eran con ella.

Bueno, me divertí haciendo esta capi, la verdad hasta yo llore con lo de saku, lo malo es que bueno lo hice algo corto en comparación con los demás, y bueno espero que no se enojen por lo del siguiente capitulo,

A eso…lo descubrirán en el capi 11.

También quiero que me digan sobre algunas sugerencias sobre la historia que les esta pareciendo?,

Y spero qu e me perdonen el retraso agraceciomientos a t0odos los que ,me escriben siento no mencionarlos pero es seguro que ustedes saben quienes son ¨¨¨¨

Si mas que decir espero un review, me tienen abandonada!!!!!!!

Un review es un año mas de vida y kakasaku ¡!!!!!

bueno ha surgido un inconveniente gracias a mi enfermedad, se que no es escusa pero con lo atolondrada que estaba no me fije el cap 8 esta adaptado para dos partees ya lo edite asi que pueden ver o leer de nuevo ok? y miles de mis disculpas no se enojen please!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Akatsuki….

Enfrentamientos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

_**--Nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, ahora a punto de morir entre sus manos, me parece absurdo, no es el en quien pienso, yo no quiero sus manos…no lo quiero a el.--**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

--¡Dejen de mirarnos y pelen!!—grito una figura que tenia una capa gruesa y negra, como sabemos con sus características nueves color rojo, el paisaje no era el que uno se imagina para un combate pero, en esos momentos era perfecto, despejado, con algunas grandes rocas y un suelo estéril sin vida.

Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a la roca, pero ahora esa no era su misión pues ellos aparecieron facilitando las cosas.

--tobi, con calma no pasa nada sabes que no duraran mucho de todos modos—contesto uno de los akatsuki con voz fría y paciente.

--no deberían subestimarnos—indico una voz ya conocida.

--pues veamos lo que tienen y que pueden hacer—contesto al rubio la figura parada entre los akatsuki., su pelo rojizo, sus percings su cara todo su ser era un aspecto aterrador, mas no por eso los equipos de la hoja se echarían atrás. En posición buscaron la mejor estrategia, algunos sin siquiera verse comprendían muy bien lo que pasaba y lo que vendría después.

--¡kague bunshi no jutsu!—

-- ¡Naruto espera!....a posiciones, cubran a Naruto, sai, Kiba….yamato y yo iremos por el frente….Kakashi…. —Naruto había atado, con sus miles copias estaba dando pelea a este ser, que parecía se el jefe de la organización, al ver como atacaba hinata se dispuso a seguir la misión, y ayudar a Naruto en el acto.

--Gaara, Neji saben lo que deben de hacer…mientras tanto Sakura, tu yo vamos por itachi. —adelanto el peliplata al ver a hinata la líder del equipo 2 decidida. Lo único que asintió a hacer fue cabecear y lo mejor que se le daba, la organización las ordenes y la pelea.

Pero al movilizarse la organización termino muy diferente y Kakashi, termino peleando solo con itachi, pues tobi arremetió contra Sakura apartándola del equipo.

Por su parte Naruto peleaba con pein, pero este no tenia ningún daño, aun con el ataque de Kiba y sai, mas aun de hinata y Gaara, a pesar de su una pelea dispareja realmente, lo era solo por numero pues la fuerza de este oponente rebasaba los limites.

El viento se tornaba peligroso y la naturaleza parecía estar en contra del grupo de shinobis de la hoja, las nubes limitaban la vista puesto que la niebla se expandía con su blancura cubriendo cualquier espacio visible, y las gotas transparentadas pero pesadas caían al frio piso de roca, haciendo que fuera mas difícil el deslizarse sin problemas, ese cambio drástico no podía significar otra cosa, , si al decir que se avecinaba una tormenta temblaban era mejor decir que solamente seria una tormenta pero el presentimiento de algo mas fuerte latía en el corazón de Sakura, eso, realmente no era normal, para nada.

Pese a el ambiente y la tormenta desatada, la verdadera guerra no terminaba, hinata Naruto, y todo el equipo 2 apenas podían darle lucha a pein, quien parecía divertido en cada ataque que trataba de imponer Naruto o cualquier miembro del equipo, en realidad la única persona que parecía dar pelea era solamente yamato, quien no se encontraba en mal estado y Kakashi, que a pesar de pelear solo con itachi, daba de que Sakura no se rendiría, menos viendo el esfuerzo que sus compañeros invertían en su lucha.

Ella junto con Neji, shikamaru y Gaara luchaban arduamente contra uno de los akatsuki, este, algo

O diferente por no describirlo como un idiota total traía consigo una característica mascara que le cubría totalmente el rostro, dejando solo un hueco para su ojo.

Y seguro que Sakura lo describía como idiota pues no dejaba de brincar y alabarse después de un ataque acertado a uno de los compañeros de Sakura e incluso a ella misma.

Pero no, idiota no, pues poseía gran fuerza y realmente les costaba atacar, y acertar algún golpe, Neji aun usando su byakuyan no podía distinguir muy bien al sujeto. Shikamaru examinaba con detalle la situación esperando por obtener mas información para trazar un mejor plan que el de los sujetos, miraba al cielo, con si característica cara de aburricion.

--¡tobi quiere jugar!, jujjujujujuju, si, ¡tobi quiere a Sakura chan!—decía el akatsuki saltando y aplaudiendo después de mandar a volar de un golpe en el estomago a Neji, para después proseguir con Gaara a quien ni la arena como barrera salvo de un ataque sorpresa de el chico de pelo negro y mascara.

Sakura estaba estática en ese momento, vio como sus compañeros quienes luchaban con ella y aplicaban lo mejor de si, eran realmente malheridos y aun así se levantaban para seguir dando lucha, lo mismo pasaba con Naruto, a quien pein enfurecía con cada golpe o cada ataque a sus compañeros.

_Esto va mal, si Naruto sigue así, seguro…. Debo impedirlo, además ese….tobi dijo que me quería, pero ¿por que?_

Se preguntaba una y mil veces Sakura mentalmente, mientras a cada paso del akatsuki mas nerviosa se ponía, mas furiosa, mas, y cada ves mas enojada, ¿que había pasado con su entrenamiento?, ¿es que realmente no cambiaria?

Un golpe hueco la hizo reaccionar, era Naruto quien había impactado su figura en un árbol para luego caer, pero como siempre levantarse de nuevo.

--¡es suficiente!, ¿QUE ES LO QUE BUSCAN?—grito de repente y se abalanzo en contra del akatsuki quien espectacularmente recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hizo retirarse unos pasos de Sakura.

La pelirosa vio ambos lados, hinata, y sai parecían heridos, Kiba estaba tirado en el suelo y akamaru enredado en unas ramas de un árbol, a metros de distancia de su amo, y aun así, yamato y Naruto seguían a la lucha, hacia otro lado y miro algo mas, Gaara y Neji, eran atacados nuevamente por tobi, esta ves con mas fuerza, parecía que se desquitaba por el golpe que Sakura había dado en su contra, pero se quedo en shock cuando vio la batalla de su Sensei.

--¿que pasa ataque?, ¿te has quedado sin fuerzas?—le decía el mayor de los uchiha con su siempre fría y calmada voz, pero un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica de pelo rosa cuando esa voz pronuncio unas palabras realmente hirientes.

--ha, no se me olvidaba que nunca puedes perder, no puedes quedar como sakumo, prefieres morir aquí, a tener que perder y luego quitarte la vida por tu error, por tu misión fallida—

Kakashi retenía su brazo con la mano que tenia libre su frente estaba sangrando al igual que sus piernas, y su brazo estaba muy mal, destrozado, heridas profundas surcaban casi completamente su brazo y se expandían.

Sakura no soporto mas, ellos se esforzaban, ¿y ella, que era lo que realmente había hecho?

Esa, sin duda fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

--¡cállate!—experto sin ninguna duda la kunoichi, mirando con furia, la túnica de itachi.

--¿decías algo?—respondió sin recelo el uchiha, tratando de encontrar sus los ojos jade de la chica, cosa que no encontró.

Si bien itachi no parecía interesado Kakashi miro por completo a Sakura, con asombro.

--¡te dije que te callaras!, ¡cállate!, tu no tienes derecho a nada, traidor—había dado en el blanco, itachi la miro, desvió su camino hacia ella, mientras una explosión traía consigo a todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Naruto.

--traidor—repitió itachi con desdén tratando de parecer tranquilo, cosa que realmente no cubría en nada, pues con un solo movimiento y con solo unas palabras.

--Bunshin Daibakuha---había creado una gran explosión, cuando clones aparecieron frente a cada uno de sus compañeros y la explosión los había traído hacia ella.

--itachi—san, has acabado con la diversión—decía tobi que se divertía golpeando y atacando a Gaara y Neji, quienes cansados se negaban a rendirse.

--itachi, será mejor que tengas un buen motivo para arrebatarme a mis juguetes. —dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con desdén.

--¡Naruto!, ¡Gaara, Neji!, ¿hinata están bien?, ¡hablen por favor!—sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Ahora los tres últimos akatsuki estaban frente a ella.

--no te preocu…pes, sa…Sakura…yo...Peleare—expreso Naruto, mientras se tambaleaba y sangre caía de su cabeza y pecho.

--no.—dijo secamente Sakura, haciendo que los consientes, incluyendo a los akatsuki, la miraran, miro a cada uno de ellos, miro sus heridas y las comparo con las de ella, un brazo cortado, casi nada, la frente con un rasguño, y su pierna, solo tenia una quemadura por el ataque de tobi. Pero Kiba estaba inconsciente, ensangrentado.

Neji y Gaara habían recibido mas golpes que ella, estaban cansados, sin chacra, hinata tenia heridas las dos piernas, y en su hombro yacía una profunda cortada, yamato y sai, seguían de pie, pero al igual que Naruto muy mal, y Kakashi, tenia su brazo en mal estado por haber usado su chidori, además casi no se podía mover por la falta de chacra.

¿Y ella que había echo?...tenia que protegerlos, no importaba como, realmente no le importaba. Después de mirar a sus contrincantes contesto de la misma forma cortante y seca.

--ya no pelearan ustedes, ahora es mi turno, Naruto, tu puedes descansar—su semblante frio y molesto termino por cambiar a una sonrisa.

--el traidor, es el que deja que su aldea se hunda, solo por insignificantes refuerzos ninja que se llaman amigos—dijo itachi cambiando de tema radicalmente, y seguido de el pein también resalto sus palabras.

--no te preocupes, no serás traidora, por que tus amigos morirán ahora… Mizu no Tatsumaki…. —

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, un tornado comenzaba a expandirse y sus compañeros serian arrastrados hacia su muerte en ese mismo instante.

--¡no!, no lo permitiré…. Suirō no Jutsu— Sakura cerro los ojos sabia perfectamente lo que debía de hacer, por lo que golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la tierra, las rocas frias del suelo, creando así una nube de humo, de polvo que le dio el tiempo necesario para su técnica, ahora el tornado se había desintegrado y sus compañeros estaban dentro de una prisión de agua, que en su situación era un campo impenetrable que los mantendría alejados de peligro.

-- Suirō no Jutsu, pero quieres matar a tus amigos por ti misma, me lo hubieras dicho antes chiquilla. —rio pein ante el repentino ataque de Sakura.

Ante su comentarios los dos equipos de la hoja estaban sumergidos en la prion de agua que aparentemente no los dejaba respirar, ante el comentario Naruto se espanto, mientras miraba a los demás tratando de comprender que sucedía.

Kakashi estaba, tratando de respirar, al igual que yamato, y los demás, hasta Kiba que estaba inconsciente había despertado.

_Pero, ¿que?, yo,….yo puedo respirar sin problemas… ¿como?_

Ese pensamiento era el que recorría a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la hoja al darse cuenta que su vida no corría ni un peligro, todos menos…

--hag, pero, que ahg me ahogo, Sakura, uhg, me muero hug, haag—gritaba Naruto como descontrolado tratando de salir de la prisión golpeando las paredes que esta formaba y tomando su cuello de ves en cuando, tapando su boca y su nariz, incluso tratando de retener la respiración hasta que….

--Naruto…kan…etto—

--Naruto, cálmate, no…--

--oye…tú con el pe…----

--Naruto, no vas a morir, ¿que no sientes como respiras con normalidad?—dijo Gaara con sus brazos cruzados mirando a Naruto con los ojos llenos de furia.

--Sakura, cambio esta técnica, planea pelear sola—dijo shikamaru al entender aquella técnica inusual y al ver que Naruto no entendía muy bien, mientras tanto Kakashi miraba hacia fuera al igual que lo hicieron todos segundos después, mientras fuera del campo pein seguí divertido al creer que la técnica que Sakura había usado mataría a sus compañeros.

-- ahí, pein, sama

--así que preferiste matarlos tu, a que otros lo hicieran

--mph, pein, debería

--mira bien idiota, por que al que matare es a ti, ahora que mis compañeros están a salvo. —le explico la pelirosa asqueada.

--pero como, ah no importa, somos tres contra, ti. —dijo ocultando su idiotez por medio de su desdén y desinterés.

Cerro los puños nuevamente, de nuevo la subestimaban, pero había echo algo que no debía, uso de nuevo esa joya, y no estaba dispuesta a usarla de nuevo, quería mostrar de lo que era capaz ella sola.

--ah y yo que quería jugar de nuevo con ataque, tal ves podría hacer que el error por el que cubre su rostro, se duplicara—dijo en un suspiro itachi, viendo a Kakashi con hipocresía, aun mas furiosa, mas furiosa. Poco a poco Sakura se irritaba mas, ella había visto todo, como Kakashi había sufrido y aun lo hacia, y ese traidor, disfrutaba con eso.

--cállate, ¡sakumo nunca erro!, fue un ninja de elite— contradijo Sakura viendo itachi a los ojos, por primera ves alguien lo desafiaba, viéndolo a los ojos, sin miedo.

--que deshonro a konoha—dijo con naturalidad.

--dio todo por el compañerismo, una misión, ¡es solo eso!—respondió Sakura, mas enojada.

--y puso en peligro a la aldea—remato itachi.

--yo, lo haría, sakumo hatake, fue uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha, elite, modelo a seguir, ¡que nadie entendió, por que no estaban allí!—

--¿y tu si?—Sakura callo se había dado cuenta de su error, pein, tobi, itachi, y estaba segura que todos sus compañeros la veían interesados, nunca debí hablar, había dicho un secreto importante para su Sensei, gritándolo como si de una rima o chiste se tratara, no quería ver su cara, pero un golpe en el estomago propiciado por itachi la envió directamente hacia el.

Lo miro, su mirada no tenia significado, no podía descifrar su contenido, bajo la mirada, no quería ver más, siempre pasaba en situaciones similares.

--sakumo, fue un error—se dirigió a ella el uchiha, con su Sharingan activado al 100.

--si tu no entiendes, el compañerismo, la amistad, siento pena por…ti—dijo Sakura levantándose y limpiando el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca, su mirada había cambiado radicalmente.

--sin motivación, sin futuro, sin amistada, sin alguien que comparta tus victorias, errores, tristezas, de que te sirven tus actos, tu victoria no sirve, no tendrás nada, soledad, seguramente será lo único. —

Termino firme, pein y tobi seguían la mirada intensa que itachi le mandaba a Sakura, había abierto una herida, y la quemaba con cada palabra.

_Eso…fue lo que óbito me hizo entender…Sakura, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?_

La cabeza de Kakashi daba vueltas parecía que realmente sentía muy cercanas las palabras de Sakura.

--¡Kakashi no es nada, no pudo vencerme!—dijo itachi de nuevo, pero esta ves la pelea había comenzado, aparecía con agilidad tras ella, pero ágilmente lo esquivaba.

--Kakashi, ¡es el mejor ninja! que existe, es la persona…a la que...a...q..., que entreno personalmente a la persona que te derrotara—dijo Sakura dando un golpe a uno de los clones, de itachi que exploto al tocarlo.

--¡Sakura!—grito Naruto alarmado al ver fuego y humo del que solo itachi salía.

--la persona ¿que me derrotaría he?—expreso itachi saliendo de la nube de humo totalmente ileso.

--exacto, que te derrotara—se escucho la voz de Sakura no muy lejos de los renegados

_No tengo que usar este collar, luchare por mi cuenta, demostrare lo que he aprendido por mi, se que puedo, daré lucha, no me vencerá tan rápido, demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz yo sola_

Pensaba Sakura mientras sacaba de su porta kunais una caja pequeña envuelta en una tela rosa, mirando con sus orbes jades no titubeo ni un instante cuando ya la había desenvuelto y permitía que aquellos ojos característicos en ella brillaran ante su contenido.

--creo que es el momento de estrenarlos, no te defraudare Kakashi—embozo una sonrisa socarrona y ya con los guantes rosas puestos se abrió paso con todo tipo de armas llegando a el lado de itachi, sorprendida de su propia velocidad.

--veo que mejoras, ¿alguna ayuda? Haruno—embozo itachi al verla tras de el intuyendo que seguramente utilizaba eso que el buscaba, pero para sorpresa de Sakura las palabras de su agresor eran vacías a lo que contesto con un golpe certero y violento en su cara justo en la nariz.

--si, recibí ayuda de mis seres queridos, espero que no tengas problemas, uchiha arrogante—sin duda lo que le dolía a el pelinegro de ojos color sangre no era su rostro, mucho menos la nariz, no, su orgullo era el que recibía el impacto, no creía, no, esa chica pelo chicle lo golpeo, a el, no a un clon, había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo para encararlo y recibirle.

--así es uchiha, creíste que no te había visto, sabia que este era solo un clon, inmundo como tu, ¿te sorprende?—decía Sakura apuntando a el clon que ahora no era mas que humo, para después ver como el mayor de los uchiha tenia su mano en la cara, de la que ahora resbalaba sangre, roja, escarlata como el mismo color de sus ojos.

Naruto y los demás shinobis de la hoja, incluyendo a Neji, Gaara y Kakashi que siempre contemplaban con silencio sin aparentar estaban asombrados por el movimiento. Mientras shikamaru mostraba también que su cara no era la misma miraba con detalle cada movimiento, Sakura tenia una técnica de combate parecida a su Sensei, a Neji y Gaara juntos, después se mostro sorprendidos y dedujo las palabras de Sakura, rio para el mismo, sin duda Sakura había recibido ayuda.

--ja...j,.. Itachi sempai parece que le golpeo la chica—decía tobi tratando de reprimir carcajadas con sus manos el la boca, algo que realmente no resultaba. Mientras pein seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de la chica de la hoja.

--así se hace ¡Sakura chan!, ahora déjame salir para darles…. ¡ahí!—se quejaba el rubio mientras hinata solo le miraba con tranquilidad y curaba poco a poco sus heridas, la hyuga estaba intranquila.

_Sakura, por favor cuídate mucho, se que no podemos salir de aquí hasta después de…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sonrisa de Kiba, sai y yamato y unos ademanes de Neji.

--como debería ser--- pronuncio el ojo perla, se sentía muy orgulloso de que Sakura utilizara sus conocimientos.

--sabia que era muy buena solo necesitaba apoyo, confianza—miraba Gaara a la joven kunoichi que no los escuchaba.

_Algo que nunca, hasta hoy me permití darle, nunca pensé que….ella…_

_Perdón Sakura te subestime por que nunca confié en tu capacidad, pensé que era mejor la protección._

Pensaba Kakashi que ahora bajaba la mirada, la cual volvió aparecer en la silueta de Sakura después de un sonoro y desgarrador grito.

Itachi apresaba a Sakura contra un árbol después de haberla mandado volando hacia allá de una patada a su estomago.

Pequeños hilos de sangre caían de la boca de Sakura, que trataba de reprimir los gritos pero simplemente el dolor que le causaba itachi al tener su brazo en su espalda era horrible además tenia su espada atravesada.

--nadie me golpea, y sale vivo chica, supongo que fue suerte, alguien tan débil como tu…-- Sakura ya no escuchaba tenia la mirada plantada en la prisión de agua en la que veía como sus compañeros veían con temor por ella, pronto entrelazo su mirada con la del peliplata, y mas y mas dolor provino al ver esos ojos…débil, eso, eso era algo que no era.

--débil… apenas comenzamos niñata, no me duraras ni 5 minutos, nadie, dura mas que eso conmigo. —escucho la frase final.

--Kakashi lo hizo, sasuke lo ha hecho, y yo… yo no seré la excepción—se escucho el crujir intenso después un sonido sordo, esa kunoichi le había pegado de nuevo haciendo que su labio sangrara y solo cuando ella gimió lo menos que pudo entendió lo que había pasado.

--Sakura—dijo Kakashi en un susurro mientras que Naruto pegaba de nuevo a las paredes para correr en su auxilio, su amiga, estaba rodeada.

Pein y tobi formaban un círculo acorralándola.

--es mi pelea, no se metan—de nuevo se escucho un crujir y la pelirosa tomaba su brazo y hombro sobándolo un poco.

-- dislocaste tu hombro para zafarte de mi agarre y ahora lo colocaste en su lugar, eso es hábil, es valiente, pero también…es una tontería—itachi la miro, y de pronto Sakura estaba en las sombras.

--Sakura esta…-- miro Kiba alarmado a la pelirosa, y volteaba a todos lados en busca de una respuesta que de antemano ya sabia.

--esta dentro de un jutsu…un genjutsu poderoso—dijo yamato mirando a Sakura paralizada.

--sa…Sakura…la fea es fuerte—alcanzo a decir sai sin semblante, mirando la risa de aquellos agresores, para después voltear a ver la cara de el peliplata que cerraba los ojos y volvía abrirlos solo para activar su Sharingan sin resultados.

--esto es un problema, espero que Sakura lo resuelva…pronto—soltó shikamaru mirando a todos por un momento, con su vista cansada y después la retuvo cuando miro a itachi con su Sharingan, ahí cambio su mirar.

--esta...esta es la guerra de Sakura—dijo Neji al ver todo con su byakuyan, poso una mano en el hombro de su prima al ver lo horrorizada de su mirada con la situación.

Y ¿que les pareció?

Espero reviews onegai

Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!, y para mi es un paso a la inmortalidad.

_:;.000000000000000000000000000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°==000000000000000000000000

Les pido a todos una disculpa por mi equivocación anterior y para compensarlos les traigo una nueva idea, una nueva historia, así que espero que les sea de su agrado y que este capitulo también les guste lo traje antes para compensar el tiempo perdido, pero como muchos ya saben (si no se enteran) yo no tengo internet en mi casa por lo que me es difícil actualizar los capis cuando estoy de vacaciones, (en la escuela hay internet) es por eso que me tardo algo.

Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que han seguido mi fic

Agradecimientos especiales a:


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos siento haberme retrasado mucho en estos capis pero aun asi disfruto todos sus reviews y por eso hago mención de ustedes me animan mucho y me alegran el día por eso agradecimientos especiales a-  
uchihabrun  
Nicki  
Corsaria

Newwarrior

Rossetto-chan

Crystal Butterfly 92

Uchihabrun

Eleos Argentum  
.deva

tsuki-airen

Angliksay  
Bixu Final del formulario

Karina Natsumi

Brenda-chan!

Str Mercury

Lore-Chan2

k2008sempai

chio-miau

lizeth2

Todos han puesto al menos un review en mi fic y es un honor mencionarlos antes de ir al siguiente capi, espero que corsaria y mis buenas amigas y amigos algún día pasen a ver mis locas ideas, en especial Elí, y euni gracias por el kakasaku que me regalaste!!!!!!!

Los quero!

Ahora sin mas

Disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo 12

La guerra, de Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

_**--Nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, ahora a punto de morir entre sus manos, me parece absurdo, no es el en quien pienso, yo no quiero sus manos…no lo quiero a el.--**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

-……………………………………………………

_Negro._

……………………………………………………_._

_Sangre_

…………………………………………………_.._

_Oscuridad_

………………………………………………………

_--eso es lo único que encontraras—_

_:……………………………………………………._

_--eres débil, no sirves de nada—_

………………………………………………………_._

--S_akura me has decepcionado_---

Cada uno de sus compañeros, de sus amigos y colegas repetía una y otras ves lo mismo, sus miradas frias solo eran hacia ella, miles de cuervos la dañaban con sus picos, cargados de furia. Cada uno de sus compañeros y conocidos enterraban en ella, un kunais con furia cortando no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

--no—

--yo, no…no he—decía entre cortadamente la joven apretando sus manos en su rostro, estaba destinada a ver una y otra ves a las personas mas importantes para ella herirla, decepcionarse, y casi moribunda, al ver también a sus padres allí, apresándola por el cuello, al ver a Kakashi…

--¡no!—

--confió en ellos, confió en mí, soy más que eso…tú, no—

--¡No podrás vencerme!—

Dijo de nuevo con un grito, desasiendo asi el jutsu que la aprisionaba, y la hería no solo mentalmente si no también físicamente.

--aun…tu…--

--yo…ya he…ya he durando…mas de los 5 minutos—cortaba tajantemente Sakura las pocas palabras del uchiha, y cerrando los ojos se dispuso de nuevo a su ataque.

-- planeas pelear asi… asi será tu muerte—contraatacaba itachi al ver los ojos cerrados de la kunoichi con su katana desenfundada atacaba con furia, mientras que la kunoichi aun con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo ensangrentado esquivaba sus ataques, haciendo que la furia del uchiha, que mas bien parecía nerviosismo afloraran.

--parece que itachi se enojo—dijo tobi rascando su cabeza al ver la batalla.

--nadie...lo había logrado, menos aun sin ayuda—termino pein.

al parecer las palabras inquietaron a shikamaru pues veía absorto tratando de averiguar a que tipo de ayuda se refería, estaba claro que no lo dijo por ellos.

--kuso…esto si es problemático—termino diciendo.

Parecía que en aquel pedazo gris, de piedras, de rocas gigantescas, húmedo y nubloso paisaje dos aves volaran entre cada una de las resbaladizas rocas bañándolas con un color característico a muerte.

El rojo escarlata de la sangre se manifestaba en la pelirosa, pero seguía aun con los ojos cerrados esquivando ataques como si volara, o danzara en la tierra.

De pronto la figuras mas pequeña se detuvo, y con solo un movimiento dio de nuevo a su objetivo incrustando en el su mano.

--mi pierna…que…ese chacra—

--no necesito un kunai para herirte si tengo mi mano y mi chacra en el lugar correcto—decía Sakura con los ojos cerrados, pero ya muy cansada, y con dificultad al respirar.

--fue un gusto pelear contigo, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea igual de divertido…aun que para eso yo… tendría que morir. —

--parece que el problema es de ellos ahora, nunca debieron de meterse con ella—dijo con un hilo de voz shikamaru, al parecer solo hinata quien le sonreía ampliamente lo había escuchado.

El tenue y ligero brillo de la voz que itachi emitía paralizo a Sakura, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y se posaba en su espalda y su nuca, su ataque seso de inmediato, y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

--esa voz—

Fue lo único que pudo decir segundos después recibía un golpe de itachi en su cara justo como el primero con el que ella lo hería.

--Espero que la próxima vez encuentre más diversión—

Las palabras de itachi sonaban igual que a las de el akatsuki que mato a sus padres

--tu, ¡eres tu! Maldito…--Sakura no termino de hablar itachi continuaba con su ataque

--Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu—menciono mientras el fuego se dirigía a Sakura tomándola desprevenida, mientras la pelirosa solo atino a cubrirse como pudo resultando herida.

Mas eso no importo para el uchiha pues mientras apenas lograba escapar o levantarse este ya tenia la palabra en la boca.

--Katon Hōsenka no jutsu—

--Amaterasu—

_Es difícil de vencer tiene mucha resistencia, esta chica_

La pelea aun seguía delatando la preocupación mas palpable de los compañeros de la hoja, pero por mas que intentaran esa técnica solo se detendría hasta que Sakura lo deseara, cosa que no haría pues estaba dispuesta a morir primero, ellos, habían luchado, y estaban heridos, mientras se recuperaban gracias a hinata ella, Sakura, solo ella podía protegerlos y ganar tiempo, aun que ahora tenia otra cosa en mente, algo que no les agrado escuchar a sus compañeros, que rogaban a todo lo que conocían por que Sakura los escuchara, intentos en vano pues ellos escuchaban sin esfuerzo pero esa prisión no dejaba que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

--mataste a mis padres, asiéndote pasar por otro. —

--eso…Sakura…no te dejes llevar…pero—decía Kakashi preocupado abriendo los ojos mientras recordaba como encontró a Sakura, no quería verla de nuevo en ese estado.

--Sakura, esta planeando algo, lo veo en sus ojos—el de coleta tranquilizo a Kakashi con su voz, analizando la situación sentado como de costumbre.

Dijo Sakura después de salir prácticamente del fuego color negro, que le producía graves heridas en las piernas., amas si le dolían no lo demostraba.

_Sentimiento, no mas no mas yo solo siento, decepción coraje, el acecino de mis padres esta aquí y por mis estúpidos sentimientos perdí mi concentración en la pelea, por ellos, por el dolor, no puedo vencerle._

_--_tu—Sakura caminaba con dificultad, con sus ojos abiertos, al diablo el Sharingan, estaba tan furiosa con ella, con el dolor, con el mismo personaje que tenia frente a ella, con el mismo que le dijo esa palabras de nuevo.

--matar por diversión—

--o aun recuerdas aquella visita –

--matar por juego, por diversión, mis padres…tu—continuaba diciendo Sakura sin inmutarse ante la visión del uchiha, mucho menos a la de pein o tobi, quienes miraban con los brazos cruzados la escena.

--tal vez…yo no se —respondió sarcástico itachi.

--pero debo de agradecerte pues tu muerte, tú pelea, si que serán un recuerdo divertido para mí—

Sin mas apareció tras.

--igual que sasuke, realmente se parecen—embozo una falsa sonrisa tras voltearse a ver a su atacante que, por un momento se estremeció, esa mirada, no expresaba nada.

--itachi—san— ¿por que?—pregunto Sakura sin estremecerse ante la visión de itachi con su katana en el blanquecino cuello de Sakura.

--¿por que?—solo atino a preguntar redundante el pelinegro.

--¿por que no lo puedo derrotar por mi misma?, ¿por que no puedo defender a mis amigos?, a las personas que amo, ¿por que debo de ser como tu?... ¿por que debo usar lo que no quiero?—pregunto Sakura como si de su amigo mas intimo se tratara, para después dirigir la mirada a sus compañeros y expresarles en un susurro audible un lo siento.

--perdón, yo, hare lo que sea por ustedes, parece que no soy nada a pesar de mi esfuerzo, perdón, por romper una promesa, para cumplir otra. —bajo la mirada, y toco su pecho con sus manos, aun con dificultad, ante el asombro de dos de sus compañeros y el de el mismo itachi que al mismo tiempo solo una palabra embozaron con detenimiento.

--la joya—Neji, Gaara, abrieron los ojos ellos sabían algo.

Shikamaru los miro ahora con algo de sorna ellos ocultaban algo era evidente.

--tu…has estado peleando sin ayuda…sin ayuda...—dijo un itachi aturdido tambaleando su espada lo suficiente para un movimiento de Sakura.

--te equivocas, con ayuda, de mis compañeros, mas parece que tenias razón y soy débil, pues estoy forzada a usar otro tipo de ayuda. —

--tu—itachi no pensaba claramente.

-- Sunshin no jutsu—_dolor de nuevo, el pecho arde_

Desapareció y apareció delante de pein, dejando a todo el presente sorprendido, estático, solo la brisa del viento se escuchaba vagamente.

--si me permite pein sama, Shinraiju no Jutsu—dijo después de un ademan de saludo y una inclinación hacia el aludido, después aquel pelirrojo de percings no supo que hacia, solo, el solo ayudaba, estaba siendo manipulado.

-- ataca a tobi por mi pein, mátalo como la rata que es, y déjame a el uchiha a mi. —dijo la pelirosa mientras pein atacaba con un jutsu a tobi que a duras penas esquivaba los ataques gracias a la conmoción.

--Katon Endan no jutsu—sus palabras sorprendieron a los presentes solo basto un cerrar y abrir de ojos de la pelirosa, y con una palabra los sellos y el jutsu con el que ya la había atacado antes al uchiha ahora era para el.

-- atacando con mis propias técnicas he ¿Haruno?—dijo este esquivando la bola de fuego que le paso rosando el brazo.

--Sakura… ¿desde cuando sabe eso?—dijo Naruto sorprendido, mientras Kiba e incluso hinata esperaban alguna respuesta de alguna parte.

--ella nos pidió perdón pero por… ¿por que?—se expreso el pintor, mientras miraba detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura, Neji y Gaara ya sabían de eso, y yamato imaginaba algo al respecto, y shikamaru no paraba de deducir casa, hablando por lo bajo, mirando atónito aquella pelea.

--Que demonios sucede…Sakura, ¡para!, no te hieras haciendo eso, tu…tu no debes, no eres asi—grito ahora Kakashi fuera de si, no saber nada no era su fuerte además sentía un dolor profundo, un vacio al ver la expresión de Sakura, al ver dentro de su furia y su seriedad y dolor que desvanecía el ser que realmente era.

-- muy bien uchiha entonces te atacare con otra cosa, para que no te quejes mas… Mizu no Tatsumaki, Sakura estaba dentro de un tornado de agua, que giraba con gran intensidad a la par de sus movimientos.

Su puño golpeo el estomago de itachi y por primera ves se sintió muy bien, cayo cerca de la pelea de tobi y pein.

--pein, aste a un lado—le dijo a el hombre y con rapidez llego a tobi haciendo lo mismo que le había hecho a el uchiha.

-- tobi, no es un juguete Sakura, y si lo desea te matara. —por primera ves su vos se torno fría causando que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

--Yoraishin—pronuncio volteándose caminando hacia itachi para seguir su pelea, itachi estaba de pie mirando con recelo a Sakura preparado para todo, sin duda esto no era lo que había planeado.

-- cuidado Sakura—grito pein quien se interpuso entre ella y tobi que blandía su espada con furia hacia la pelirosa después de dejarlo hablando, ahora este atravesaba el estomago de pein sin dudar mientras que itachi aprovechaba la situación para contraatacar.

-- Bunshin Daibakuha—clones aprisionaron a Sakura y pein explotando con furia y levantado cuanta piedra se hallaba cerca.

Con dificultad logro salir, tomando a pein de el brazo, pero también estaba cansada, herida, por lo anterior y dolida, aun con ayuda mas poderosa no lograba su cometido. Pero aun no terminaba pues tobi pronunciaba las mismas palabras que itachi había pronunciado y de nuevo estaban rodeados.

--esta ves no... Doton: Doryūheki...—pronuncio con palabras entrecortadas la kunoichi mientras una muralla se levantaba a tiempo para protegerlos.

--oye...Haruno, por que … por que proteges a pein, el solo, esta bajo tu jutsu, no esta de tu lado.— le expreso el uchiha viendo como aun tenia a el joven del brazo.

--te equivocas—dicho eso Sakura miro de soslayo a tobi, quien desaparecía haciéndole señas a itachi. Al parecer había huido.

-- Hyouton, Kaze Kori—embozo una sonrisa mientras bajaba a pein y lo recargaba con cuidado en una roca, mientras un frio viento, casi congelante impedía que el pelinegro renegado avanzara, se acercaba a el, no parecía cansado, incluso sus heridas no eran nada comparadas a las de ella, pero no le importaba morir si vengaba y salvaba a sus amigos.

Salto con decisión lo mas alto que sus piernas lastimadas y quemadas le permitían, y asi lo hizo también el uchiha, poco a poco se acercaban uno al otro con sus puños blandiéndose, pero las palabras de aquel renegado de nuevo la congelaron.

--no fui yo el que mato a tus padres…--

El suelo se recrebajo al tiempo que un sonoro y sordo golpe se escuchaba, Sakura estaba tirada, itachi había encestado el primer golpe, después de hablar.

--maldito—dijo la pelirosa corriendo hacia el cuando su puño se quedo en el aire y a solo unos milímetros de la cara del pálido.

--no fui yo—dijo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, y vio lo profundo de sus ojos, ese escarlata en ellos, el Sharingan activado, y de nuevo mas, mas imágenes que deseo nunca haber visto pasaron ante sus ojos mostrando una nueva realidad, una mentira, una soledad, tristeza, una vieja vida, y tenia razón, no fue el.

Yamato era ahora el que golpeaba con fuerza aquella estructura de agua ante la mirada de los equipos que se encontraban con el, y en un segundo se unía Kakashi, Sakura se había detenido, ayudaba a pein, estaba entre fuego y aun asi, seguía luchando, pero a pesar de que hinata y sai miraban sin entender, Naruto, Kiba Neji e incluso Gaara miraban sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar, primero la ayuda de ese renegado, después las variadas técnicas de Sakura, el momento en como pein había salvado a Sakura y ahora Sakura detenía su golpe mirando el rostro de itachi con algo que les pareció… ¿lastima?.

--Sakura no te detengas—grito y pelirrubio después de estar pasmado segundos atrás a su grito se unían sai y kiba respectivamente.

--vamos Sakura—

--cuidado—fue lo ultimo que escucho Sakura proveniente de la voz fría y distando de pein que la alcanzaba con sus brazos.

_Dolor, no ya no quiero dolor_

--Sakura no tiene reservas de chacra ¡no lo podrá esquivar!—dijo shikamaru uniéndose, sin saber por que a sus compañeros en busca de resquebrajar aquella barrera que les impedía llegar a su compañera

Los ojos de itachi se bañaron en la mirada de Sakura, ella sin duda había descubierto algo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue esa mirada que desprendía, algo que no lograba comprender, nadie, nadie lo había visto asi, sin duda, ella ya sabia mas de el, al igual que el ahora sabia mas sobre esa chica que algún día estaba pegada a su tonto hermano menor, cerro los ojos con frustración, y alejándose de ella el ninja renegado, ese mismo

Itachi había arrebatado la joya del pecho de Sakura, y sin saber el motivo ahora caía inconsciente, en brazos ni más ni menos que de el que fue una vez el jefe. Su nombre significa dolor, pein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola espero que les guste el capi

También que no les aburra si lo hace háganmelo saber por que

Tengo 3 capis más que son drásticos y decisivos en el kakasaku.

Ideas bienvenidas, todas no importa, y bueno los capítulos hasta el x numero serán para llorar o reír ustedes deciden pero eso si según yo son algo drásticos, me mente vuela con eso,

Cuídense y recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic súper feliz!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

Después de la guerra… ¿que es lo que queda?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

_**--Nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, ahora a punto de morir entre sus manos, me parece absurdo, no es el en quien pienso, yo no quiero sus manos…no lo quiero a el.--**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

Sin esperar por más itachi uchia ninja renegado de la hoja desapareció dejando detrás de el solo un leve espesor de humo contrastando con una parvada de cuervos negros que desaparecieron tan pronto como la técnica de Sakura que aprisionaba a los compañeros que por un solo momento quería proteger.

Pein aun cargaba la figura blanquecina de quien minutos atrás lo mantenía aprisionado con una técnica, lo manipulaba, mas sin embargo algo había tras esas palabras que pronuncio la pelirosa momentos antes de caer en sus brazos. Ella era diferente y el estaba seguro que lo había liberado de una prisión pues sus palabras ante lo que itachi recalcaba a la kunoichi , le decían que había visto atra ves de el, y su sufrimiento era ahora parte de la pelirosa.

Más seguro estaba, puesto que el mismo pein sama sabía más de la kunoichi.

--así que recordamos, vimos partes dolorosas de la vida tanto del uno como el otro, fue un…intercambio mutuo. —le dijo pein al tiempo que recargaba a Sakura mas en su pecho y sus brazos se posaban mas en el agarre.

--pero ¿como fuiste capaz?... ¿cuando viste lo que yo era?—pregunto de nuevo con la voz seria, y casi en un susurro para si.

Ya estaba levantado del suelo en el que se encontraba postrado con ella en brazos, finalmente escucho un grito.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Las paredes de agua que se quebraban, pedazo a pedazo dejaron entre ver la situación que no les agradaba en absoluto, Sakura no había querido deshacer aquella fortaleza, pero Sakura, estaba ahora en los brazos de pein, inconsciente, por esa razón ya no existía su protección, realmente dudaban si había algo de lo que debían ser protegidos, durante esas horas, o tal vez minutos que estuvieron encerrados, se curaban las heridas no solo con la ayuda de hinata, también había algo dentro de ese campo de fuerza que los revitalizaba, pero, de que les servia no había nada que hacer ya.

No, estaban equivocados, ¿por que seguía pein allí?

Cuando cada uno de los miembros de los shinobis estuvo cuerdo y libre por así decirlo, se dio cuenta.

El primero fue Naruto que le envió su rechazo y todas las palabras mas sucias que conocía, y si, eso lo hizo con un solo grito.

Todos miraban expectantes, nadie salvo Naruto, y Kakashi se habían movido de sus lugares, parecía que estaban congelados o que la tierra el polvo y las rocas eran sumamente acogedoras.

--¡saca tusasquerosasmalditassucias!"#$%%&&/((&$"!#!#?= ¡de Sakura imbécil!—dijo sin mas el rubio llegando hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo quedando frente a el mirando el piso pues este aun no se levantaba y tenia sus manos en Sakura.

Pero este no dio señal de haber escuchado, miraba a Sakura, la miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado.

--naruto, creo que el sigue bajo el jutsu de Sakura—explico Kakashi a el joven que trataba de recordar o explicarse de que hablaba su Sensei, sin dejar su posición. Pero para Kakashi no fue nada grato el enterarse que se equivocaba nada mas y nada menos que de el propio enemigo.

--te equivocas, desde que itachi se llevo la joya, yo estoy conciente y nadie me manipula…hatake. —

Este no se inmuto, o al menos su cara no lo demostraba pero su posición de tranquilidad volvió para ser la de un jounin.

--déjala, no le hagas daño…ella…--- fue lo único que dijo después se pregunto el por que, pero le dio mas crédito a la actitud que ella había tomado para protegerlos a toda costa, sin importarle su vida, ella… se merecía todo el respeto, y la preocupación que sentía en ese momento el ninja copia, y todos a los que había protegido.

--no lo haré…después de todo ella me salvo…--pronuncio ganando la mirada de todos los shinobis que ahora estaban rodeándolo, pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse, con complejidad, con mucho cuidado, sin dañar a Sakura y sin dejar de mirar cada parte de ella, cada herida, grave o no, y su mirada se poso en su mano, cerrada pegada a su pecho, como queriendo retener algo, después, cuando estuvo parado completamente con un breve movimiento entrego a Sakura en manos de su Sensei.

En aquel momento todo el mundo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el único que mantenía su semblante era yamato, y sai, lo ocultaba un poco.

Descubrieron con la mirada que pein estaba herido, y una pregunta resurgió de la mente de los equipos después de recordar las palabras antes de que este les entregara a Sakura.

--sakura te…salvo a que te refieres—pregunto Gaara comenzando a alzar arena rodeando a pein, esperando respuesta de este.

--no, no le hagan…no lo hieran...el…el ya esta herido por mi…ya...no—dijo Sakura tratando de safarse del agarre de Kakashi, cosa que no sucedía debido a sus graves heridas, estaba estresada, preocupada y su gravedad se demostraba cuando al gritar entrecortadamente también sangre era la que emanaba de ella.

El liquido se expandía sobre su cuello y la calidez de este cesaba mientras caía y el agrio sabor a oxido no la detenía.

Sus compañeros la miraron, hinata corrió hacia ella seguida de Kiba y akamaru que estaban preocupados y servían de cama, al menos akamaru.

Aun ella se removía entre los brazos de Kakashi quien la miraba temeroso, preocupado, que demonios pasaba.

Gaara se detuvo ante el pedido de Sakura, mientras que neji solo se dedicaba a espiarlo mientras que buscaba alguna explicación.

--el…no..lo dañen…se los ruego…por favor, ¡prométanlo!…el no es malo…no..—sakura estaba nerviosa, sabia algo que los demás no, pero lo que asustaba a los presentes era la mirada que intercambiaban esos dos, pein, Sakura que eran los que algo…era algo que ellos sabían.

Los bruscos movimientos de Sakura desaparecieron al igual que la mirada que les dedicaba a cada uno de sus compañeros, a pein, preocupación, miedo, dolor…dolor que desapareció justo después de que sus manos cayeran, se desvaneció quedando en los brazos de su Sensei que en contra de su preocupación procuraba no moverla y no lastimarla mas.

Hinata llego hasta ella, y akamaru se recorsto haciendo su cuerpo una comoda camilla Kiba miraba como hinata hacia lo posible para sanar las heridas que le parecían las mas graves.

--¿que es lo que trato de decir Sakura'? – pregunto neji, tratando de no escuchar el estallido de llanto de Naruto que vociferaba preguntas sobre que pasaba con Sakura.

--yo… no soy el que tiene que explicar, realmente no se demasiado—comento este ultimo igual de sereno, sin inmutarse por la herida en su costado.

--por favor tu eres el líder, y no sabes nada—dijo con un deje de incredibilidad el pálido de sai que estaba un poco mas calmado que Naruto pero igual contrariado por la actitud de Sakura.

--hay algo que no sabemos, y eso es un problema—shikamaru llamo la atención de todos después de posarse a un lado de pein mirándolo y examinando cada parte de su ser, de paso solo lo inmovilizo para que no escapara.

--eso es cierto, ¡eres el líder, lo planeaste tu!—dijo Naruto con su dedo acusador, al que se le unió Kiba después de percatarse de la gravedad de su compañera y amiga.

--debemos entender que y por que razón Sakura lo protegió, creo que es mejor regresar cuanto antes a la aldea… ¿que dices Kakashi?—Pregunto yamato, mirando al igual que pein seguía estático, solo mirando hacia Sakura, sin tratar de huir siquiera no por shikamaru si no por que se lo debía..

Pero Kakashi seguía mirando a Sakura, y sin pensarlo se le escaparon palabras en susurro pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso, y sumido en gran silencio que todos escucharon cada una de sus palabras.

--ella, se sacrifico por nosotros, quebró su propio brazo para seguir peleando…nos protegió.

-- uso todo lo que le enseñamos en los entrenamientos—continuo neji después de el silencio de Kakashi y a el se le unió Gaara.

--ella prometió no usar ayuda que no fuera por ella misma, pero fue tanto su deseo de protegernos que…-- se cayo, estaba hablando de mas, el explicarles solo era beneficio de Sakura, ella tenia que explicar con sus palabras, ante esta reacción shikamaru entrecerraba los ojos para entender, lo que mas odiaba era no entender que demonios pasaba a su alrededor y eso si que le calaba, eso era problemático.

--creo que debemos regresar—dijo al fin al ver que Gaara se mostraba mas serio y pensativo, cuando hablo lo miro con esa mirada aguamarina, que parecía insensible pero realmente agradecía aquella intervención.

--sakura se merece nuestra confianza después de lo que hizo—dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con ternura e intercambiando la mirada con hinata, después agrego cortante, mirando aun con inseguridad a pein.

--confió en ella, no haré nada que no quiera, entre eso esta no lastimar a…pein—bajo su mirada y camino a Sakura, poso una mano en el rostro de su amiga, de la pelirosa que tanto había sufrido. Miro de nuevo a hinata y le pido que la solo asintió con ternura, pero era preciso regresar a la aldea, hinata solo daba mas resistencia a su compañera pero Tsunade era quien debía atenderla.

--tenemos que regresar, la misión fue un fracaso, no debemos perder a nadie—dijo Kakashi, miro a Sakura, y por un momento se pregunto en unas palabras que recordaba salían de los labios de Sakura, algo sobre su padre, algo que el estaba haciendo justo ahora, abandonar por un compañero.

--no necesariamente fracaso, podemos llevarlo…sacar información.—dijo neji mirando a pein, este levanto la mirada.

--nos acompañara quiera o no…solo, por Sakura no lo matare, pero si te resistes…--dijo Gaara tajante mirando a pein con una mirada fría y llena de odio, que para el asombro los equipos aun de yamato, y sai abrieron los ojos al escuchar su respuesta.

--no me…niego, se lo debo, ella me salvo. —embozo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de los que pensaban que se negaría o huiría.

--además, yo puedo hacer que llegue mas pronto, puedo teletransportar al menos a tres personas mas—continuo después de un largo silencio, que sucumbió ante el grito de Naruto.

--¡y crees que te dejaremos con ella!, estas loco, claro con solo tres oponentes te será mas fácil huir ¿no?—decía Naruto saltando de un lado a otro apuntando con el dedo, moviendo la cabeza con deje de indignación hasta que se quedo estático al escuchar las palabras de no uno si no dos de las figuras mas respetadas para el.

--lo harás, iremos, hinata, y nosotros dos. —

Dijo yamato apuntando a cada uno de los nombrados.

--creo que contó mal, puesto que Sakura también cuenta, y solo dijo que podría con tres personas mas, además, esta herida no le permite avanzar mucho.

Agrego shikamaru viendo las posibilidades que pein les proponía.

--, y ya que no tengo su confianza no creo que sean tan amables de curarme, pues como lo dice el portador del kyuby los podría engañar.—dijo pein en un tono no muy amable, no eran ellos los que le interesaban la única de la que quería opinión y confianza era de Sakura, que ahora sabia todo sobre el, como el de ella, o eso creía, los demás no importaba que pensaran sabia que la verdad llegaría a su tiempo, mas sin embargo su mirada y tuno de voz secaron al darse cuanta que tenia a una persona frente a el, y que ya estaba curando sus heridas.

-- Sakura necesita llegar pronto y si ella confía en usted…yo…yo confió…debe ayudarla…si no llegamos pronto…puede que…--- decía hinata mientras curaba con decisión la herida del costado de pein causando la mirada contrariada de pein hacia ella, al igual que sus compañeros, que con solo un segundo relajaban la mirada, ese hombre después de todo nunca ataco, Sakura confiaba en el, por algo ella confiaba.

--bien, hinata da lo mejor de ti, Sakura espera, por… nuestra ayuda, por tu ayuda—le dijo Naruto a hinata mirando de lejos mientras, Kakashi se reunía con el para estar cerca de su alumna, mientras que como si lo hubieran planeado los demás tomaban pocisicion por si la confianza no fuera suficiente.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

La luna comenzaba a levantarse ante la mirada fría de un shinobi que seguía descansando mientras se daba tiempo de llegar a su destino, su figura era iluminada por el brillo de la luna que estaba en su punto, estaba ya descansando en un árbol sin duda alguna algo había salido mal, sin embargo, el tenia lo que quería después de todo, era satisfactorio que su cometido fuera difícil, si no tendría sentido, su mano levanto aquella joya que en su poder se divisaba pequeña, los ojos escarlata quedaron fijos en ella.

--algo tan pequeño con gran poder…sin duda te pareces a la dueña, quien lo hubiera imaginado…Sakura Haruno…-- la mano aprisiono aquella joya ahora en su poder y la apretó con fuerza, no era el momento de usarla, primero llegaría a su hogar, a su soledad…no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, al abrir su mano encontrar la joya y evocar una nueva memoria de su portadora.

--sasuke…te hizo sufrir…tus padres sufrieron y tu sentiste el dolor…y ahora llevas parte del mió…tus ojos lo demostraron…ya sabes sobre mi, tanto como se yo de ti…soledad, si eso…lastima… ¿me merezco lastima?—por ultima ves cerro los ojos de nuevo antes de abrirlos para encontrarse con su realidad, acaso ella era tan extraña como para verle de frente y compartir su dolor.

Desapareció de nuevo, sin duda alguna aun faltaba para su destino, para encontrar ese poder que lo llevaría a su destino, no un lugar, no una cosa, sino un futuro, que por mas difícil que resultase, estaba cerca, mas de lo que quería.

Continuo saltando de rama en rama, mientras recuperaba fuerzas para una teletrasportación de nuevo, y andando no se detuvo a preguntarse que había pasado con el.

Como era que había llegado a esa situación, a si ya lo recordaba, era gracias a una persona en especial, ahora debía huir del, esa, ya era una traición.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

--kakashi…perdón…yo…dije cosas sobre su padre—Sakura deliraba ante la fiebre pero parecía darse cuenta de quien la cargaba, Kakashi no dejaba de correr mientras ella seguía en sus brazos pálida, y mas débil que nunca, la verdad es que no quería ver ese rostro demacrado, no hasta que estuviera bien, pero las palabras fueron en si mismas una llamada a su ojo visible que se dirigió a ella, sakura aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su mano pequeña a comparación de el se encontraba aferrada a su chaleco y parecía que estaba arremepentida por algo pero.

--fue lo mejor que alguien ha dicho, a expresado sobre mi padre…gracias Sakura—le dijo en un tono levemente despreocupado, como siempre aparentaba estar, pero Sakura entre abría los ojos y le respondió una simple y vacía palabra de nuevo.

--lo siento—

Sakura no había escuchado lo que el peliplata le dijo o el peliplata no se había expresado correctamente, ante esta respuesta Kakashi vio quien le seguía el paso, naruto, a su derecha, pein a la izquierda.

Hinata había puesto todo su empeño en curar y revitalizar a pein para que el los teletrasportara sin embargo el también tenia una herida de gravedad que había dejado a la ojiperla exhausta sin haber terminado su trabajo, aun así, pein los tele transporto a solo una hora de camino a konoha, e inexplicablemente seguía con ellos, molestando a los shinobis con cada mirada que le mandaba a Sakura.

--nunca tuve que abrir mi boca y revivir su pasado Kakashi…por favor…si yo...—

Kakashi la apretó con fuerza, Naruto y pein miraban de reojo, Naruto se volteaba a escuchar lo que decía de ves en cuando y su cara después de escuchar las palabras de Sakura palideció.

--si yo muero…Gaara…el…sab—fue callada de nuevo ante la voz entrecortada y dolida de Naruto que le gritaba sin importar su estado, ella no tenia que hablar así, el no se lo permitiría.

--¡demonios!, ¡cállate!.... no hables, solo cállate Sakura chan, ¿si?—bajo el tono después de darse cuenta, Kakashi seguía callado, serio, esa era la advertencia sobre Naruto, termino con una sonrisa como las que siempre le regala el rubio, Sakura durmió de nuevo.

Y ellos estaban a escasos metros de la entrada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La oficina de la Hokague, termino en silencio luego de que entraran con gran estruendo al romper el vidrio de la ventana, la rubia frente al escritorio grito con su usal furia al ver al rubio entrando como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y sobre todo la usal manera de referirse.

--OBA. — ¡CHAN!--- gritaba Naruto no pudiendo contener ya más su preocupación mientras que tusnade volteaba para mandarlo muy lejos.

--¡naruto!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llam...es… Kakashi…sa…!SAKURA!—gritaba la godaime con una vena en la frente pero lagrimas de Naruto, la figura de Kakashi y sobre todo el color característico de la sangre en el que Sakura estaba casi completamente bañada, quemadas en piernas brazos hilos de sangre en su boca, Naruto a punto de secarse por derramar sangre y el rostro serio, y callado de Kakashi que miraba ensonbresido, hizo que parara su furia, no reparo en la persona que tenia a un lado Naruto, ahora lo importante era que demonios había pasado, quien le había propiciado esos golpes, mallugaduras y dolor, a su querida Sakura, no…lo mas importante era atenderla ya mismo.

--shi….!shizune!... una camilla, preparen el quirófano—salía corriendo mientras por un segundo miro con desprecio a las dos personas que tenia frente, y una tercera que… la saco de sus cavilaciones.

--uzumaqui….hatake….hablaremos luego…-- dirigió su mirada a el mas grande renegado del que le habían hablado en ese momento, mas lo que importaba era Sakura, Kakashi y naruto estaban allí, con el, sabia que no pasaría nada, además su mirada hacia ellos no pasaría por alto que trajeran a el jefe de akasuki sin siquiera estar preso.

Por lo que se refería a ellos aun no sabían como habían pasado por entre la aldea, ni siquiera como llegaron, solo la mirada y la voz de tusnade, el hablarles por el apellido no, no era nada bueno, mas su futuro ya no les importaba Sakura era la pieza clave por la que todos jugaban solo esperaban todo terminase bien.

Habían dejado a los demás atrás, mientras hinata recuperaba fuerzas y curaba a los que necesitaban ayuda, ellos llegarían pronto, la preocupación, hacia milagros, además yamato podía teletransportarse también, no a largas distancias con personas pero eso les ahorraría tiempo, shikamaru tenia un plan de eso estaba seguro, llegaran a tiempo lo sabia, por alguna razón lo intuia.

hola a todos he llegado por fin a este capi, y lo digo en serio

la verdad es que el que sigue es algo dramatico y despues de este todo cambia, un giro de 360 grados cambiara la vida de todos

agradesco sus review me animan aun mas si me dicen que les parece que va la historia. muchas gracias a todos, perdon por no poner sus nombre como se debe pero es que estoy atareada.

nos leemos la proxima

sayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14 después de la guerra solo queda tristeza…

Nada mas, confusión, desolación….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

_**--Nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, ahora a punto de morir entre sus manos, me parece absurdo, no es el en quien pienso, yo no quiero sus manos…no lo quiero a el.--**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**00000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°000000…………………...**

La quinta corría despavorida hacia el quirófano sin parar por alguna camilla, sakura no estábamos ahora la pelirosa descansaba en sus brazos y shizune corría como podía tratando de no perder de vista de su maestra mientras que sus lagrimas le nublaban la vista, era inevitable, la desesperación la dominaba, sus pensamientos flaqueaban a l ver los hilos de sangre que le marcaban el camino a seguir, ese liquido espeso y rojo escarlata que brotaba de sakura.

Después solo se escucho el azote de las puertas blancas que indicaban el quirófano que se cerraban con más fuerza, tanta que era impresionante el solo hecho de que no se quebraran al instante. Luego, silencio, aquel edificio estaba pasmado ante la situación...

…

La oficina de tsunade semejaba un desolado desierto, una ciudad fantasma, por la cual solo se escuchaba el pasar del viento, allí, permanecían los tres shinobis que aun estaban estáticos tras su abrupta llegada, solo pudieron visualizar a una pequeña figura que corría hacia un blanco edificio, sin duda alguna ese cabello era de una sola persona, la hokague, ellos parados aun en el mismo sitio no se dieron cuenta cuando sakura pasaba de unos brazos a otros, tal ves habían sido despedazados en vida, pues sus apellidos aun sonaban en su cabeza un mente, pero ¿cuando paso? Eso si ni ellos lo sabí mirada seguía posada atreves del ventanal que daba directamente a el hospital y así desapareció la figura de su hokague cuando entro en el.

El shinobi renegado se dejo caer pesadamente en su sitio, un rincón del que estaba más cercano, perdiendo algo de fuerza mientras los otros seguían congelados en su sitio.

--ella estará bien ¿verdad?—se escucho a la voz del rubio ojiazul quebrarse mientras su mirada escrutaba el edificio para después posarla en el hombre delante de el.

--va estar bien...verdad... ¿verdad?—de nuevo articulo palabras, su mirada perdida ahora se centro en los ojos de su sensei pero su voz parecía estar desgarrada, y los sollozos se apoderaban de su alma y de su ser.

--naruto yo.. Yo... no ... no lo se – ahora el peli plateado enfrentaba la mirada de su alumno y pupilo, su mirada era seria como siempre, parecía no tener un cambio absoluto para aquel renegado que presenciaba la escena en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientso, mas sin embargo para naruto fue un golpe bajo, esa mirada, esa mirada expresaba miedo?

¿Confusión?

---sakura...sakura, NO SAKURA,….SAKURA CHAN!—los sollozos se convirtieron en gritso que rompieron en mas llanto , sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas empapándolo , y las palabras desagrraban antes de poder ser escuchadas con claridad, aquel shinobi imperactivo alegre y positio bajaba la cabeza mientras que golpeaba el suelo, aceptando que algo malo estaba pasando.

--sus heridas, hinata hizo todo lo que pudo por ella, hizo mucho…yo…yo la vi… y aun así… aun así ella, seguía…tsk…-- hablaba por lo bajo como tratando de razonar cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus recuerdos.—pero…pero sakura aun seguía perdiendo sangre…tsk…yo…NO, NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO!—Se dejo caer justo a un lado de el peli rojo, sintiendo todo su peso golpear contra el suelo, no reparo en nadie mas que el. Mientras el akatsuki miraba la situación algo impactado, esa chica, a la que ahora podía llamar sakura, lo había salvado, solo el, solo ella sabían el por que se expresaba con esa palabra, salvación, pero sin duda alguna ella lo había liberado, ella, no podía morir, no ahora. Pronto se escucho de nuevo la voz del chiquillo rubio mas desesperanzada que nunca, la sombra de sus ojos lo decía todo.

--sakura… ella lo dio todo por nosotros…ella va a morir por salvarnos—las palabras despertaron una sensación amarga al ninja copia… eso era cierto ella los había protegido sin importar como lo había echo después de todo les demostró su fortaleza y era eso exactamente lo que le dio un golpe segador…

--no, no naruto no te permito que hables así, ella… sakura… demostró su fortaleza, así que eso es lo que la salvara, la fortaleza…ella... lo superara, ahora lo se… no desconfiez de sakura, ella tiene mi confianza. —

Kakashi se arrodillo mientras hablaba y poso su mano en el hombro de su pupilo y querido compañero. Su mirada era distinta para naruto y hasta pein pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de aquel shinobi.

--después de todo, creo que ella, se sentirá bien después de que no arriesgo su vida en vano—hablo claro y pausado el ex líder de akatsuki, con su voz fría hizo sentir mal a naruto, el que demonios sabia, sakura no era nada de el, ultimadamente el era el enemigo.

--¡tu que sabes! Solo estas aquí por…sa...por sakura—antes de poder continuar el pelirojo lo corto dejando muy en claro su posocion.

--exacto, ella, y por ella estoy aquí sin moverme rendido ante ustedes, se lo debo, me libero...por ella. —naruto se desconcertó ante las palabras de el akatsuki, bueno el ex akatsuki, mas sin embargo ahora nada era mas importante que sakura, a la mierda si se escapaba la pelirosa estaba primero, pero para Kakashi no pasaron desapercibidas y el si cuestiono a el shinobi.

-- ¿que es lo que sabes?—pein por primera vez bajo la vista ante una persona, el no tena derecho a nada, era ella quien tenia todo el derecho y el no se lo quitaría. —es es algo que ella, sakura debe de explicar yo no merezco la oportunidad ni tengo el derecho de hablar. —el ninja copia tomo a los dos de un hombro cada quien y con la mirada distante y firme miro a el ventanal.

Una nube de humo se hizo presente dando así aviso de que ya habían partido.

…

Espero que con esto me perdonen por un momento, este capi la verdad es algo mas dramático que los demás, tal ves por mi depre, creo que saque mucho de mi en este capi.

Además hay mucho que descubrir y muchas dudas que se revelaran en su momento, así que este capitulo será dividido en dos partes, espero y les ruego que me dejen saber sus ideas y opiniones sobre el capitulo y sobre el fic en general, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo que estoy segura que recibiré.

Sin más me despido con un fuerte abrazo,

Un review es el aire que me da la vida, chicas, me pongo azul, ¡no quiero morir tan pronto, joven y sin novio!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15 parte 1

Continua la niebla…

_Una pena en mi ausencia__.__ Y un dolor que me distancia, así es como ahora me encuentro ante la cruel realidad._

_Ni un suspiro, todo esta negro, los oídos parecen no funcionar ahora todo es silencio, la amarga negrura embarga mi ser y yo no puedo hacer nada…_

_Un palpitar, es lo único que espero, un sordo o hueco sonido, un sollozo de mi desesperación, tan solo eso pido, no siento nada, solamente me embarga el frio, mi corazón parece ceder, solo pido a gritos algo que me devuelva a la realidad, que me devuelva a la vida…_

_Y aun cuando pido mas y mas me alejo ni siquiera me veo a mi misma,ya no soy nada, quedo paralizada ante el miedo_

_--no esto no puede pasar—las palabras salende mi boca y por mas atterrorizada que estoy aun ms lagrimas no las siento pero dios, que miedo tengo, no quiero._

_--alguien—pido con desespero—alguien, por favor no me dejen quiero, yo quiero verlos._

_Un sonido ensordecedor llega a mis oídos y mis pupilas se dilatan ahora siento, un dolor profundo en el pecho, no era lo que imaginaba pero por dios, estoy sintiendo…si,… por favor no quiero no aun…_

_La inmensa luz invade mis ojos parece quemar y lo veo, alto, y algo despeinado no se quien es aun pero me siento tan bien, calor, lo que me hacia falta, realmente quiero llorar pero, puedo esperar, mientras este viva, deseo apreciar mas mi existencia… apreciarlo mas a el._

_Abro mis ojos y logro ver una ligera silueta…es tan conocida, se que la conozco pero ahora ya no se ni donde estoy…parece una cama, hay tanto silencio que de nuevo temo, no se que es lo que me espera no logro sacra la imagen de mi mente, y mientras la recurdo una voz aparece._

_--sakura…despertaste por fin, nos diste un gran susto a todos—trato de enfocar mi vista pero el sol quema, es buena se;al imagino,de repente las imágenes llegan a mi mente con un solo parpadear y lenta, dolorasamente recuerdo mi fracaso_

_--lo lamento, fallaron gracias a mi—digo con un tono neutral pues aun no logro entender muy bien que pasa y no quiero mirar a los ojos a quien reconosco como mi ex sensei y compa;ero…_

_--no lo digas nunca nunca mas sabes que estabas muerta!,! SAKURA MORISTE POR TU EQUIPO!—tsunade sama me reprocha esta llorando, no sirvo para nada, solo para hacer sufrir, ella es la persona mas fuerte que conozco y ella, esta llorando…la viva imagen de naruto después de sus palabras ya no logro entenderla, el llanto entrecorta sus palabras y los mocos son como cascadas que intenta reprimir, me siento tan mal._

_--no sirvo, si no para hacer sufrir—las palabras salen de mi boca automaticamete ni siquiera comprendo como lo digo tan normal estoy encerrada aquí dentro, pues por fuera no pasa nada, al parecer soy menos humana cada dia, y por desgracia ahora entiendo la carta de mis padres._

_--no digas eso nunca mas, nos salvaste, me salvaste…sakura…no digas eso…nunca, nunca mas—mi sensei toma mi mentón y lo levanta para que lo mire mientras habla, pero esa fue una mala, muy mala idea, no quiero robar mas, no quiero que nadie vea mi sufrimiento…_

_No quiero mas sin embargo los ojos de mi sensei están algo rojizos, y esa figura…_

_Todo esta claro y ahora el mira atraves de mi,no se cual de mis recuerdos vea pero yo se muy bien que es lo que veo y solo me siento miserable al ver como sufren…_

……………………………………………………………………………_..…………………………………..flas back………………………………………….*introducción a la mente de kakashi*_

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos el tremendo golpe que naruto desesperado dio a la puerta tratando de entrar, ni siquiera ino trato de detenerlo, ella al contrario se unió a la causa y comenzó a patear la puerta con intensidad, en una milésima de segundo estaban dentro

Paralizados, frios, atormentados, ni ellos mismo podían describirse pero lo que vieron los dejo maltrechos, frente a ellos se encontraba la yodaime pegando gritos frente a una sakura maltrecha y palida, aun brotaba algo de sangre de ella y la rubia comenzaba a correr y maldecir a cualquiera que dijera la palabra (muerta), pero asi estaba sakura, muerta, lee se desmayo en cuanto ino y naruto dejaron ver el panorama, asuma, choji y gay se lo llevaron algo aturdidos ante la situación, kurenai trato de tomar a ino, a naruto e incluso a kakshi que seguía mirando paralizado a su alumna, su compa;era, pero shizune la hizo entender que de nada serviría.

--sakura….sa..sakura-chan despierta, no es gracioso, sakura-chan!— el rubio sentía su cuerpo una piedra, no soportaba la idea, no era verdad, una broma tiene que ser una broma.

--frentuda, yo, sakura, que…que demonios paso…-- la voz de ino apenas era escuchada, pero su acción la vieron todos. Corrió hacia su maestra y la tomo por la cintura, mientras seguía sollozando y golpeando el pecho de sakura en un desesperado intento de revivirla.

La luz del qurofano se movia de un lado a otro, el viento no se escuchaba y el silencio invadió aquella habitación cuando tsunade dejo de intentar la luz se detuvo justamente en sakura, dejando ver su esplendorosa cara, ese pelo rosa característico y la piel palida que ahora lucia, los labios morados y sangre manchandola aun, pero ante todo el peliplata seguía mirando sin comprender que pasaba su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para procesar información y seleccionar la mejor de las tácticas, lentamente sin que se diera cuenta caminaba y cuando por fin vio de frente a sakura todo tuvo sentido.

Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, realmente no no entendía pero lo dolia, le dolia demasiado. Tal ves el concido copi ninja nunca había dejado caer una lagrima, no desde esa misión, pero en esta ocacion brotaban con el dolor acumulado de tanta culpa que sentía en ese momento, mas sin embargo su dolor no le impidió decir claramente y en tono neutral

--aun no he pagado sakura, tengo unan deuda contigo, dejame saldarla—una lagrima mas toco el rostro de sakura simulando una de las secas ahora de la pelirosa, naruto se acerco abrazando con apremio al ninja y sollozando como solo el lo sabe hacer cuando sufre.

--no, aun no, por favor—sus ultimas palabras, parecían ser escuchadas por pein, quien solo se limitaba a ver desde la puerta.

--no sakura aun no puedes morir recuerda por que estas aquí, recuerda por que estoy yo aquí—pien dejo a todos sorpendidos al tocar el rostro de sakura con su dedo índice y llevar después su mano a la de kakashi, como si estuviera tomandolo de la mano, todo paso tan rápido, que nisiquiera kakashi con su sharingan lo explicaba pero segundos después, tsunade estaba de nuevo junto a sakura, y los tenia fuera.

……………………….fin del flash back……………………………………………………………

--sakura—la aludida poso su mirada en la ventana.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre el vidrio de esta, y el azul del cielo le daba la bienvenida, el viento aun soplaba pero en ocaciones con mucho sigilo, las verdes ojas de los arboles jegueteaban mientras eran llevadas por el viento y con delicadeza tocaban el cristal de su ventana.

--sakura…estas…--la pelirosa miro a su senseia a los ojos viendo sosprendida que aun tenia un deje de desepero en sus pupilas, quería decir que si paso, ella había visto lo que paso mientras estaba muerta todo lo que había pasado y el dolor de aquellos que estaban con su sensei, incluso el dolor de kakashi, y si ella lo vio directamente a los ojos, el también había visto algo.

--que fue lo que viste…kakashi—trato de sonar neutral pero parecía fría, muy distante.

--yo no creo que, tu, de que hablas?—el copininja recupero su siempre semblante despreocupado y distraído pero eso no basto para huir a su respuesta.

-- no finjas, yo vi un recuerdo tuyo, y como nos miramos a los ojos quiere decir que viste uno mio, ¿cual fue?—la miro algo incomodo pero rápidamente una preguta cruzo por cu mente y sin querer la duda pudo mas con el.

--¿como lo haces?, ¿desde cuando?, ¿desde cuando has visto?, y solo ¿con mirar a las personas?, ¿es sin querer?—sin duda alguna esa preguntas lograron que sakura retrocediera a sus cuestionamientos y de nuevo un gran peso cayo ensima de ella.

La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada con los rayos atravesando por todos los rincones donde podía, el ambiente se tenso un poco y la soledad acompa;o a los shinobis una ves que tsunade le diera un beso a sakura y saliera sin decir una palabra, era incomodo pero comodo al mismo tiempo sakura se sentía como una tonta al pensar asi.

--primero que nada debo saber que paso con pein, después necesito a tsunade sama para decir lo que se de akatsuki—dijo decidida mirando a kakashi directamente a los ojos, el se sorpendio parecía esperar otra recuerdo pero las palabras de sakura lo tranquilzaron.

--lo estoy controlando, no pasara nada, espero—de nuevo se quedo callada y bajo la mirada, parecía serena pero algo le deica a kakshi que estaba aterradoramente triste.

--lo lamento, yo vi tus recuerdos, fueron sin querer, pero aun asi siento haber gritado algo de ellos en la batalla, sobre todo…siento…siento mucho ver cosas que eran personales para ti.—

Antes de que dijera palabras mas kakashi poso su dedo en sus labios para que callara y con un gentil gesto de despedida se dirijjio a la puerta.

--ire por tsunade, descanza, pero no demasiado has estado dormida por dos días,ah si pein ha sido investigado y parece absorto, pero sigue en investigación. Y naruto quiere verte…lo dejare pasar.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano, un segundo después naruto estaba atorado en la puerta con ino, neji, shikamaru, kiba, tenten, y hinata.

PERDONEN LAS FALTAS TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LA COMPU

PERO ESPERO PODER REMEDIARLO PRONTO

GRACIAS A TODOS


	17. Chapter 17

15 parte 2

Niebla negra, aun hay muchas incógnitas

_La desesperanza no me invade, el temor nunca me acompaña, y poco a poco mi sonrisa se apaga mi alma se quiebra y mi ser se desvanece._

La noche estaba comenzando, la luna comenzaba a brillar y el viento intranquilo cambiaba poco a poco a uno muy sereno y ensoñador, las estrellas comenzaban a salir una a una impartiendo comodidad a la aldea y las risas no paraban en el cuarto de sakura mientras tomaban el té y comían la comida favorita de naruto, sin duda alguna estaban felices y sobre todo tranquilos después de lo que había pasado.

--vamos sakura-chan un poco mas--reprimió el ojiazul al ver que no comía como él esperaba.

--no naruto, de verdad ya no puedo más, ya no más rameen—

---Vamos frentuda tsunade sama dijo que nos vendría a supervisar todas las noches—siguió ino presionando para que comiera

--y sakura…te hace falta comer…dos días inconsciente…es para recuperar mas lo que no comiste—

--hinata comienzo a pensar que naruto te pego lo glotón, de veras estoy bien, shikamaru, kiba, lee, neji y sobre todo choji me hicieron comer demasiado, ahora ustedes quieren que cene el doble. — sakura rodo los ojos, también hinata.

-- sakura, tsunade quiere que leas esto—dijo pein entrando a la habitación.

--sakura, que se siente vivir con pein! Esta cuerísimo ¿no? No puedo creer como te cuida y te ayuda después de que ¡saliste del hospital!—

--ino eso fue ayer, no solo vivo con el también kakashi y naruto además pein tiene mi confianza absoluta, lo saben. — se quedo callada mientras la miraban con algo de curiosidad

--mañana por la mañana les diré todo en la junta de tsunade, como le dije a kakashi sensei es difícil de explicar y no quiero tener que decirlo por partes es mejor todo lo que se dé una vez. —

La cena termino con sakura muy llena, naruto con mucha hambre, ino hinata y tenten regresaron a sus respectivas casas después de recoger su desorden, a paz volvió un momento. Tiempo después leyó lo que era una carta de tsunade, reprimiéndola por seguir viviendo en un lugar doloroso para ella, con tres hombres sobre todo con su ex sensei y por no querer decirle toda esa misma noche.

Salió para tomar aire, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó la silueta que vio mientras moría, esa que la trajo de regreso, en sus labios se formo una sincera sonrisa.

--me siento tranquilo de que rías, sobre todo de esa manera…--

La voz la saco de sus recuerdos, estaba por replicarle, pero al abrir los ojos, la silueta estaba de nuevo, y ella no lo pudo creer, el sentimiento, el calor, no podía ser la silueta era kakashi, abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sorprendida por su propia reacción corrió a su alcoba gritando algo como…olvide algo…

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza y sonrió, cerrando su ojo visible, realmente sonrió de verdad, hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa…pero cuando me vio…esa mirada era de…ella no olvido nada, yo, será que vio algo, de nuevo vio algo…

--kakashi tengo que hablar con tsunade y contigo después de la reunión mañana. —el peliplata asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cama al igual que pein, durmió, esa noche durmió intranquilo, su sueño…

--¡no!, no lo ¡permitiré!—

Sangre, gotas de sangre invadieron la visión el inicio de todo el dolor era él.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos, y pido disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto, pero bueno estoy tan feliz que

Claro que tratare con mucho gusto.

les agradesco a todos, los que me han seguido, y este capi es para todos ustedes en especial a nikki que me ha seguido y apoyado

muchas gracias a todos y tengan presente que el climax kakasaku se acerca.

_**Cap. 15 parte 3**_

_**La niebla se despeja y con ella sus dudas pero el sol aun no brilla.**_

_**Soy quien mas sufre, soy quien mas entiende, soy solo una nada en la mitad del desierto, yo, soy la desesperanza, nadie puede estar junto a mi.**_

Sakura se había recuperado fantásticamente en 3 días, solo quedaban cicatrices que casi no eran visibles, pero que no podía borrar, que la carcomían por dentro, y que estaba a punto de abrir en esa pequeña sala , una oficina encerrada donde estaban todos sus compañeros anbu, y sus senseis, además de tsunade.

--como sabrán la misión en la que participe junto con su grupo y otro infiltrado ha fallado— muy tranquila— no era mas que una farsa, era una trampa creada por akatsuki para obtener una piedra, una joya muy valiosa con poder ilimitado, la cual su portadora esta aquí presente y soy yo. — los ojos de los presentes se posaron el la pelirosa, naruto, ino e incluso kakashi la miraban algo asombrados, tanto por la información como en su serenidad.

--la piedra cayo en manos de akatsuki, la piedra escoge a su portador, a quien le da todo su poder mientras lo tenga con ella, según mi propia información, la piedra no podrá funcionar sin su portador…-- Sakura fue interrumpida por su compañero naruto.

--eso quiere decir que te necesita, y que…-- decía naruto mientras se comía las uñas.

--el seguramente no se ha dado cuenta, ya que no cuenta con esta información, y lo primero que hará será tratar de investigar mas, pero cuando se de cuenta vendrá por mi, y es aquí donde lo atraparemos— Sakura quiso continuar pero ahora la quinta fue quien la interrumpió.

--Cada uno de los capitanes me ha dado el informe y según la información que se ha recopilado sobre esta es lo siguiente:

La piedra es una creación de varios clanes, tiene impregnada en ella la esencia del sharingan, al igual que el byakuya y además posee el poder de la telepatía y habilidad mental, en manos de akatsuki será desastrosa. Podría copiar un sinfín de técnicas y ser más fuerte, si es que usara al portador para sustraer los poderes.

--eso quiere decir que cuando descubra como hacerlo vendrá por Sakura— dijo de nuevo naruto, quien tomo de la mano a hinata que parecía preocupada y miraba de reojo a ino, que estaba igual que ella y miraba a Sakura sin pestañar.

--el problema esta en que hay una formula para hacerlo pero si el portador la ha sustraído con sus poderes, la piedra se llevaría poco a poco algo del portador haciendo así un intercambio mutuo—continuo pein mirando a los presentes, que no podían entender lo que decía muy bien.

-- la joya elige a su portador por que es compatible con el, la joya tiene que estar con su portador ya que se complementan, al no estar con el, comienza un intercambio, los poderes a cambio de vida… de sentimientos, a cambio de una parte del alma—dijo Sakura con la mirada en alto sin duda en sus palabras.

-- y al parecer ese intercambio se esta dando, ya que yo sigo siendo portadora de los poderes aun que no tenga la joya. Ahora las veces que la use son intercambiadas pues no esta conmigo para que este en equilibrio por eso ahora parezco mas fría y no siento mucho dolor que digamos.—continuo y todos callaron al instante con preguntas para la quinta, ino quería decir algo pero simplemente estaba tan muda como hinata o ten-ten, shikamaru parecía analizar cada palabra, gaara, y neji intercambiaron miradas con Sakura y kakashi, kiba, miraba a sino y a tsunade que seguía tan impresionada como cualquiera de los senseis presentes, gay trataba de contener el llanto de lee y kurenai abrazaba a su esposó asuma, quien envió una mirada de apoyo a Sakura. El único que hablo, con los pensamientos de los otros fue naruto.

--¿eso quiere decir que sin la joya morirás?!— grito como loco dando vueltas a toda la oficina.

--cuanto, mas estés lejos mas perderás…sentimientos, vida o alma—dedujo kakashi en voz neutral mientras la miraba preocupado.

--así que sale ganando el akatsuki, pues no tendrá que buscarnos, nosotros iremos con el—dijo shikamaru y después miro las nueves que alcanzaba a ver por la ventana, sin duda alguna estaba preocupado.

--y por lo que podernos ver lo que estas perdiendo es—dijo kiba con lago de miedo pero fue interrumpido por la misma Sakura

--si, mis sentimientos—dijo secamente pero después continuo—pero no creo que sea prudente entregarme si logra su cometido seria mas peligroso, sinceramente prefiero…--

--ni hablar lo quieras o no frentuda, no te vas a morir por salvarnos, ya has hecho bastante créeme—dijo al punto de la histeria la rubia de ojos azules con lagrimas en los ojos.

--Sakura nosotros sufrimos por ti, no tienes que pensar en nosotros se egoísta y piensa en ti, piensa en lo que sentimos cuando estuviste tan mal, apenas tienes 3 días. —Sakura se quedo callada ante las palabras de ten-ten y miro a todos con aprecio.

--esta decidido, Sakura estés o no de acuerdo—dijo shino desde lo lejos, mientras kakashi miraba atentamente cada reacción de Sakura, como podía haber sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta, había cambiado mucho desde el ataque, después era otra, _pero claro kakashi nunca la conociste lo suficiente para darte cuenta, su frialdad, su distanciamiento, no es la misma que nos protegió en batalla, sus ojos no parecen los mismos._ Pensaba en el instante en que le poso su mano en el hombro y después agrego.

-- no dejaremos que dejes de sentir—diciendo esto le pico las costillas cosa que hizo que se molestara, buena señal para todos, pero no para kakashi.

--ahora ese akatsuki es… itachi cierto?

--no—contesto Sakura mirándola a los ojos—no fue el fue tobi, el es el creador de este plan, yo pude liberar a pein quien solo era una marioneta, al igual que itachi lo es.

--yo debo decir que me siento agradecido pues ella hizo algo con lo que tobi me había insertado, una especie de chacra negro. —

-- debemos averiguar que es lo que trama, no se preocupen tenemos un grupo investigando--Dicho esto tsunade dio por terminada la reunión y quedaron solo tres personas, pein, kakashi, y la mismísima quinta.

--tsunade sama, tengo información sobre las consecuencias que traerá a Sakura la joya—comenzó pein

-- que no lo dijeron ya aun hay mas?—pregunto preocupado kakashi, la quita mantuvo su silencio esperando el hablar de pein.

--Sakura esta perdiendo no solo sentimientos, si no vida. —

**de nuevo gracias a todos**

**krizz-14, estoy de acuerdo contigo, sorry por no actualizar pronto yo tambien me pierdo asi, asi que hare lo posible por actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**nicki/ creo que me equvoque con tu nombre, pero ahora sabes que te lo dedico, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa lo del internet, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, se feliz chica y cuidate.**

**chio-miau gracias espero que este capi te guste igual, gracias**

**katia**

**si siento que haya sido corto, espero que este te guste y pues lo de kakashi, la verdad aun no me decido pero claro que no lo haria sufrir o nada malo le pasaria mientras yo este para protegerlo.**

**k2008sempai  
si pero muy buena excusa, a el le debo agradecer la inspiracion, te dejo besos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que este te guste igual, y tambien sugerencias sobre la pareja, recuerdo que pronto sera el climax kakasaku, pero aun pienso en como hacerlo.  
Lila-sama**

**muchas gracias por el review me levantas el animo con tus palabras gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme el review espero que no te decepcione. cuidate y espero algunas propuestas para la pareja.**

**Atenea**

**gracias se que tengo problema. y tal ves no seran de la compu, espero que me recomiendes a un beta para que me ayude, y gracias de nuevo por tener fe en mi, seguramente este capi aun esta mal, pero de veras que quiero seguir avanzando en esto, te asegro que mejorare dia a dia, gracias de ultimo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**pido grandes disculpas por mi tradanza**

**estoy en**

**momentos que estoy tan ocupada que no me da tiempo**

**ni para leer**

** pero**

**agradesco a todos su apoyo y no se preocupen por que**

**por mas atareada yo seguire aqui.**

Capitulo 16

Yo comienzo, pues no te dejare ir.

Yo… solo quiero tener un lugar en tu corazón, un lugar en tu vida, pues yo…solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero hacer feliz a ese ser.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolían los músculos de todo el cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, no en lo físico, no, su mente divagaba, y solo se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que aun no tenían nada de gracia, sentido y lo llenaban de confusión, los arboles verdes que sus piernas posaban para cada salto, parecían grises ante su mirada y desconcierto, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que su sonido taladraba a él ninja y sus tímpanos pedían algo de razón.

_Sakura, pierde sentimientos lentamente, así como vida con ellos, es importante que sakura no olvide su sentimientos, no los que le quedan, que siga alegre, que sienta tristeza o dolor, que se sienta estimada, de lo contrario, no solo quedara un títere hueco, sino un títere sin vida. Sakura lo sabe, pero estoy hablando de que es muy importante que no use la joya y que no pierda mas sentimientos, la joya intercambia poder por la vida y sentimientos, incluso el alma, si ella no está con su dueña, sakura está muriendo, lentamente_.

Las palabras de pein ahora eran más claras, mas aun cuando recordó con la seriedad que lo tomo sakura al escuchar, y al saberlo ella misma, pero esta vez no, ya había entendido el copy ninja que sakura era importante para él, que en pocas palabras…

--el amo— se explico para sí mismo. Y con determinación en su mirada su paso se hizo más fuerte y decidido, ahora, solo tenía que saber a dónde demonios había ido sakura.

--tengo una semana, mejor dicho tenemos, se que los demás me ayudaran, aunque no estoy seguro de querer confesar…mucho menos con tusnade—

El ambiente dio un cambio brusco a su templado y normal día, cambio por un gran cielo gris y nubes enormes que se asomaban y dejaban ver unos cuantos azotes de rayos que enseñaban su furia. La mirada de kakashi permaneció mirando un solo sentido, hacia un solo lado, y esa era la casa de sakura, quería saber si ella iría allí, ese sería un lugar donde podía encontrarla, ¿a dónde quieres ir después de casi morir? Se pregunto… además seguía siendo su casa…según recordaba ella decidió quedarse allí.

Pasaron unos minutos, largos minutos que se hicieron eternos, y paso una hora, eso ya no era algo muy normal, desde que murieron sus padres ella no iba a fiestas y salía mucho… solo salía a… lo recordó, como pudo ser tan ciego, tonto, estúpido guarro. Claro el campo de entrenamiento.

Pero a eso le llegaba otra duda, no se había encontrado con nadie más de los presentes que habían estado en la oficina, eso ya le olía mal. Con su característico puf, desapareció.

Encontró a ino, algo preocupada sin encontrar a sakura, temía que se hubiera ido a encontrar con akatsuki, por terca.

--sakura no es tonta ino, mucho menos desleal, seguro está en su casa—mintió kakashi ya más preocupado.

-- no, naruto fue hace un rato por que la invitamos a comer rameen, todos están allí, esperando desde hace media hora, aun que no les preocupa porque les dije que sakura tarda hasta horas…pero kakashi sensei… sakura solo tarda 5 minutos en arreglarse y ya la busque en todos lados ¡no está!—termino sollozando quedamente ino limpiándose las lagrimas cuando vio que sai iba a su encuentro.

--bien ino, diles que fuiste a su casa y estaba dormida, tengo un leve presentimiento… te avisare con uno de mis canes…tranquilízate. —le ex pecto con voz apenas audible y como si fuera bruja, al llegar sai a su encuentro le dijo la mentira tan bien contada y con algo de su sopa a sai, sai…bueno de sentimientos estaba aprendiendo, y era ingenuo, muy ingenuo.

Los pasos apresurados contra el suelo mojado dejaban huellas de lodo, y chapeaban todo lo que encontrara a su paso, pero es que si alguien lo viera desaparecer así como así de repente sabrían que algo estaba mal.

La noche había llegado y la luna comenzaba a dejar que su esplendor bañara el cabello plateado de kakashi, la lluvia aun no cesaba sin embargo era tenue, ya había pasado la tormenta, kakashi lo supo al ver entre los arboles verdes y frondosos una cabellera rosa que era inconfundible.

Como lo esperaba sakura estaba en el monumento a los caídos.

--kakashi, pensaba que usted solo venia por las mañanas… siento la intromisión, solo estaba de paso.— dijo sakura con la ropa mojada mirando los nombres fijamente, para después encontrarse con la mirada de kakashi, una mirada extraña pero nada fuera de lo normal, no para ella.

--se que viene aquí todos los días, perdón, también se que viene por alguien, me disculpo y me voy, para que este solo con el…-- sakura dio media vuelta pero antes de que comenzara su caminar un brazo fuerte detuvo su acción.

--te equivocas sakura, esta vez no vengo por el—todo se volvió rosa, amarillo, azul, morado, verde, naranja, sakura por primera vez en semanas, meses ya no recordaba ese sentimiento, que ahora parecía querer renacer, por primera vez sintió calidez, tranquilidad, serenidad y por más extraño que le pareciera, felicidad, y sakura lo sabía muy bien, lo supo desde que conoció a kakashi plenamente ella, ella estaba enamorada de él.

Pero no quería verlo, cuando robo sus recuerdos, cuando vio lo solo, cuando sintió su dolor, pensó que solo fue admiración, que le quería por ser tan fuerte y afrontar su pasado, por ser como era a pesar de todo, pero allí lo comprendió, lo entendió, lo admitió.

--vengo por ti sakura, vengo por qué no dejare que vuelvas a estar en una cama, en una situación así, no dejare que tú te vayas, que tus sentimientos te abandonen, no dejare que olvides el sentimiento más puro… el amor—

--Kakashi…sense…-- el abrazo se prolongo aun mas y se estrecho hasta casi no respirar no la dejo terminar, tenía que decirlo ya no podía aguantar más.

--sakura quiero que sientas el amor que yo siento por ti— y así sin más salió de su boca, con la facilidad más absoluta que pudo encontrar kakashi, y sakura abrió los ojos, su cara enrojeció y bajo la cabeza por un momento.

--si, pudiera llorar lo haría, pero, amar, amar si puedo hacerlo kakashi sens…no kakashi, yo te amo, también te amo, por favor no dejes que lo olvide…yo…yo cuento contigo.

--es una promesa—le susurro mientras tomaba su barbilla y la acercaba hacia él, a sus labios.

Y mientras sakura dio el primer beso más largo de su vida, kakashi dio el más tierno y verdadero beso que nunca olvidaría, y se encargaría de no romper su promesa.

_Yo… solo quiero tener un lugar en tu corazón, un lugar en tu vida, pues yo…solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero hacerte feliz._

Pensó kakashi mientras grababa cada momento en su mente, el peliplata estaba realmente enamorado, al igual que ella.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 17

Parecía comenzar, pero rotundamente todo cambio.

Había pasado una semana espectacular en la cual, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con pequeños, muy pequeños cambios, ya que, obviamente sakura había perdido su emoción ha el enojo, y la capacidad de llorar. Pero inevitablemente esto no le parecía preocupar a sakura, y mucho menos a naruto, el rubio estaba muy feliz de estar dos semanas sin un golpe… al menos por parte de la pelo rosado.

-nee, sakura chan, vamos ¡despierta ya!—gritaba naruto frente a la ventana de la peli rosa, sin respuesta grito aun con más fuerza sin contener la alegría que como todos los días, lo embargaba.

- lo siento naruto, bajo en un minuto.—respondió a los pocos segundos sakura con una coleta de caballo como peinado, y una sonrisa sincera, apareció a un lado de naruto con su traje de anbu, continuaba entrenando, para no tener que usar el poder de la joya. Juntos entrenaban alternándose con gaara, neji, kakashi kiba.

-sakura te ves muy feliz, ¡de veras!—le dijo naruto a unos cuantos metros del campo de entrenamiento, sakura solamente contesto con la misma mirada tierna y feliz, deslizando la mirada a las personas que entrenaban, particularmente en uno, de pelo plateado.

- kakashi san, sakura ha llegado. —con solo escuchar el nombre de la chica, el ninja cerro su adorado libro y bajo del árbol en el que estaba leyendo, volteo para recibirla, encontrándose con su mirada, sin duda alguna, parecía que todo volvía a comenzar.

El clima no era perfecto para el entrenamiento, pero estaba excelente para sakura, el cielo gris estaba cubierto por nubes ya mucho más negras, el viento soplaba con intensidad digna de un huracán, pareciendo querer tumbar al duro suelo, los frondosos árboles verdes que revelaban su intenso color cuando algunos rayos brillaban contrastándolos cuando su resplandor terminaba.

El entrenamiento duro una eternidad, y realmente le era difícil a sakura contraatacar con las mismas técnicas que sus compañeros, inexplicablemente ya había adquirido ese don, al parecer ya manipulaba muy bien los diferentes chacras, la batalla termino cuando se escucho un fuerte rayo, seguido de un grito femenino al lanzar su último ataque, para su suerte contra naruto.

-chidori!—el ataque fue directo a naruto, quien tenía frente a él al menos una docena de sus clones que habían formado una barrera para defenderlo, y lograron hacerlo pues naruto solo salió con algunas costillas fracturadas y una que otra herida, el rubio maldecía a su ex sensei haberle enseñado tal técnica a sakura, solo, dos días le había tomado aprenderla, y por ende casi matarlo, en una semana, toda iba tan bien, hasta ese punto. Gaara y neji, quienes presenciaban la pelea junto con kakashi, caminaron hacia naruto, ayudándole a caminar y dispuestos a llevarle al hospital.

- creo que se te paso la mano sakura—comento kakashi algo divertido, mirando como sakura se ponía de pie, bajo el refuljo de un nuevo rayo que alumbraba por unos momentos y brindaba la mejor vista a el peli plata, era simplemente hermosa. Sakura se paro con dificultad, solo ella lo sintió, o eso esperaba. Sin mostrar algún dolor camino a donde se encontraba naruto, y acerco su mano a él y sus heridas, tan solo unos minutos y el rubio saltaba como nuevo, fue hasta que sakura, necesito vendarlo.

-sakura, sakura chan tu brazo…- todos voltearon a el punto que naruto se refería, el brazo de sakura estaba, muy mal herido, y no era para mas, había depositado mucha energía en aquel chidori, la sangre no dejaba de salir, lenta pero continuamente, sakura no le dio importancia, concentro su mirada a las vendas de nuevo, musitando sutilmente.

-está bien, no es grave. —ante la respuesta neji, solo negó con la cabeza, sin duda, era la misma testaruda, gaara se limito a reprocharle con la mirada. Y kakashi cambio el semblante divertido por uno de seriedad, absoluta, naruto temió al ve aquel ojo, y rápidamente se incorporo.

- necesitas curar la herida, no debiste descuidar el brazo, mucho menos agregar más chacra, lo sabes—la mano de kakashi se poso en su hombro y suavizo la mirada al encontrar la de sakura, de nuevo esa mirada, vacía, sin sentido, con dolor, se preocupo de sobremanera, sakura intento pararse y lo logro con mucho esfuerzo, kakashi la tomo con los brazos, la peli rosa estaba fría, y comenzaba a sudar, su mirada había cambiado, por miedo, por dolor.

-el, kakashi, el está aquí. —logro balbucear tomando su pecho con fuerza, le ardía, le dolía de sobre manera, el peli plata se asusto mas y la apretó con más fuerza le susurro al oído con lentitud, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-sakura, resiste no pasa nada, sakura…amor, se fuerte no...No pasa…- sus palabras quedaron al aire al ver a neji gaara y naruto frente a ellos, en posición de combate, allí, frente a ellos estaba itachi, uchiha itachi.

- sakura, te estaba buscando, creo que me equivoque con esto—hablo mostrando la joya, y sakura cayó sin fuerzas, se había desmayado en los brazos de kakashi.

HOLA, BUENO LES DEJO UN CAPI

MAS, NO SE POR QUE PERO ME ENCANTAN LOS CAMBIOS BRUUSCOS PARA DARLE UN GRAN GIRO

A LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN

LES ASEGURO QUE ESTO SOLO REFUERZA MAS TODO,

MIL DISCULPAS POR NO PODER ACTIALIZAR PORNTO,LOS PROBLEMAS ME TIENEN MUY OCUPADA, Y

NO SE DIGA DE LA ESCUELA.

SIN MAS

DISFRUTEN MI CORTO, PERO IMPORTANTE CAPI.

REVIEWS OK?


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 18

Una batalla…Una perdida…Una nueva misión…

Todo había sido tan rápido, todo su mundo se había derrumbado de nuevo, y lo peor es que no la había protegido, no pudo protegerla...

Lo recordaba y con solo eso se le partía el alma, ni siquiera había peleado por ella.

….

Sakura había caído inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras la sonrisa de el uchiha mayor se ensanchaba mas… ¿Dónde estaba pein cuando lo necesitabas?, los cuatro esquivaron por unos minutos algunos de los ataques de itachi, pero sin duda, los había atrapado en su gentjutsu, aun estaba en sus brazos, y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, algo le había hecho el solo estar cerca de él, de la joya, pero no entendía el por qué.

-se lo que te preguntas, porque la reacción de haruno… ¿no es así?—se escucho la voz de uchiha de entre los árboles, de el cielo rojo que ahora producía rayos color negro. Los cuervos aparecieron repentinamente cubriendo a todos picoteándolos con fuerza. Se escucho un grito de furia de naruto.

-kakashi sensei, cuide a sakura—le grito mientras corría hacia una copia que le explotaba al contacto, estaba furioso, y eso no era bueno, no en aquel mundo.

-neji, ¿ves algo?—pregunto gaara desde su barrera protectora de arena, acercándose con calma a donde kakashi se encontraba.

-no, pero si naruto sigue así, puede que…- respondió, y fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de fuego, que lo hizo caer, el fuego negro quemaba su brazo, y no se podía defender de aquella parvada de cuervos.

-gaara llego a kakashi y ayudo a neji con su brazo, su arena era muy útil. Pero aun seguían atrapados en aquel sueño.

El ninja copia dejo a sakura al cuidado de neji y gaara, mientras fue tras naruto que seguía inmerso en su inútil pelea, en esos momentos sakura despertaba con mucho dolor y anqué net se negara lo curaba del brazo, estaba débil, pero no era por ese mundo, la joya, la joya estaba haciendo algo y no lo comprendía.

-naruto, déjalo ya, estamos en el gentjutsu, déjame esto a mi—con solo unos sellos de kakashi, y la fuerza de su sharingan, los cuervos desaparecieron, pero segundos más tarde estaban de nuevo alrededor de kakashi, este no tubo más remedio que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para salir del gentsujusu, se escucho el grito de gaara con su técnica, quien mientras tomaba a sakura ayudándola a caminar y se formaba una barrera.

-Dōka Sabaku Kyū—habían salido de el gentjutsu y kakashi estaba adolorido y su cuerpo no respondía, era lo peor que le estaba pasando, ni sai, yamato, o sus compañeros se encontraban para auxiliarlo, neji trataba de acabar con los millares de cuervos que atacaban solo se escuchaba una y otra vez a neji y naruto gritando y golpeando a cuanto cuervo podían.

La lluvia los cubría, las gotas caían fuerte mente, el cielo volvía hacer gris, y los relámpagos eran de nuevo blancos, habían salido gracias a kakashi, neji y naruto estaban agotados, sin duda itachi estaba mucho más fuerte que otras veces.

-kakashi, te amo. —sakura había estado curando a kakashi con esfuerzo, estaba muy débil, pero debía hacer algo, sabía que debía dejarlos bien. Le susurro al oído, haciendo que el ninja la mirara extrañado, y con angustia logro ver como todo desaparecía, y cada uno de sus integrantes era atrapado por un clon sombra del uchiha.

- la joya te busca, haruno—itachi tomo a sakura sin fuerzas, y le acerco la joya, la peli rosa sintió un dolor en el pecho que la dejo inconsciente. No supo más de ella, solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito desesperado de kakashi que intentaba en vano moverse.

-¡déjala!, suéltala…- la mirada de itachi se poso en la kunoichi, y después en el peli plata.

-la cuidare, eso tenlo por seguro. —desapareció entre la parvada de cuervos, sin evitar que sakura dejara caer una pequeña nota a los pies de ser ex maestro.

….

-seguramente la joya reacciono ante su dueña, haciendo que se fundieran de nuevo. —pein estaba en la oficina de una rubia desesperada, angustiada y rabiosa, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- se adelanta la misión, encontraremos a sakura como sea—grito mirando a sus ninjas, neji, gaara, naruto, sai, yamato, y kakashi, con la movilidad recuperada gracias a la peli rosa y con su mirada perdida, pero con un brillo de furia. Su sakura había visto por ellos mucho antes que por ella misma, pues gracias a ella estaban bien.

Se limito a ver de nuevo el pequeño pergamino que en algún momento escribió la peli rosa.

_La aldea de la rosa, escondida entre las aldeas de la roca y la niebla…_

_Itachi no es lo que parece. El final se acerca._

No podía luchar con el coraje y el desconcierto de saber el punto exacto en el que se encontraba sakura seguramente, y no podía ver las palabras que decía sobre itachi, el no es lo que parece.

-salimos cuanto antes. —dijo con la nota en sus manos, pero la rubia lo detuvo, ahora lo entendía, ese ninja, sentía algo por sakura el estaba enamorado, y no podía culparlo, por mas enojada que estaba, su odio ahora era cargado para itachi uchiha.

- la misión comienza. — dijo naruto mirando como sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza.

-encuentren a sakura, y tráiganla de vuelta, kakashi, tráela—la voz de la hokague le dio a entender que sabia su sentir, y este solo pudo mirarla con ansiedad, sakura estará bien, debería de esta bien, por el, por todos.

Jeje

Apareci de nuevo, siento haberlos echo esperar estoy tan ocupada, disculpen el retraso de veras

Pero agradesco el apoyo y aquí sigo no me voy

Gracias por los reviews . nos leemos pronto? No se, si tengo algo de reviews tal ves.


	22. Chapter 22

hola de nuevo estoy de regreso, espero que no me maten, y disculpen por tanta tardanza, es corto pero no hay por que ´preocuparse pues pronto concluira la historia mas no se cuando

mil gracias a las personas que me siguen y comentan.

Capitulo 19

La verdad está justo a un lado de ti

Una blanca atmosfera la recibía de nuevo, ¿el hospital tal vez? No, el ambiente era distinto, la humedad estaba por todas partes su olor característico era muy conocido para ella no sabía porque pero por alguna razón lo sabía, una venda cubría sus ojos.

-despertaste, muy bien espero que seas de utilidad—escucho una voz cerca de ella, se estremeció sabía que era uchia.

-se todo de ti, mil disculpas pero se todo, no quieras hablarme como si no supieras que pasa, se que también estas al tanto de mi situación – sakura hablo claro debía ser así, sin rodeos.

-bien por que necesito tu ayuda, necesito destruir a madara—dijo el ojirojo quito la venda de sus ojos. —es difícil controlarme sabes pero al parecer cerca tuyo no tiene tanta influencia en mi

-sabes no sé qué es lo que quieras hacer pero akatsuki no se saldrá con la suya, disculpa que te lo diga pero eres un esclavo y sigues siéndolo—las palabras calaron y ella lo sabia pero siempre decía la verdad más aun en esas situaciones

La desesperación es contante, la vida se esfuma en solo segundos mi vida sigue siendo complicada, sé que he perdido muchas cosas, dolor, bien, enojo, bueno me hace más racional, pero los extraño he aprendido a vivir en mi desesperación, no quiero que nadie resulte herido no quiero, nunca pedí lo que me está pasando, nunca quise ser una protagonista del drama.

Los poderes otorgados lejos de ser una bendición simplemente son la desesperanza constante, mi llanto no se escucha, mi furia no escapa de mi ser y me destroza gravemente, lo único que me queda es hacer bien las cosas, no queda otra que pelear y seguir con vida por qué amor, sinceridad, solidaridad amistad, todo eso aun quedaba, no quería estar vacía no más.

-quiero saberlo todo—su voz simple y seria resulto melodiosa para el portador del sharingan, el mayor de los uchiha levanto su mirada dibujo una sonrisa, cuidadosamente quito la venda a sakura.

-bien, akatsiki es solo uno, madara extermino a los demás, el es el poder, el es akatsuki, como abras visto y sabrás, yo fui poseído por él y su poder cuando acecine mi clan, sin embargo soy culpable lo se pude resistirme pero una guerra era demasiado caí bajo su control no puse mucha resistencia—dijo el joven sus ojos mostraban esa verdad que sakura podía descubrir.

-no te culpo, yo nunca quise ser la dueña de esto, mucho menos perder a mis padres, no se por que lo haces, pero se que no es completamente tu culpa, te ayudare, pero con una condición—

-la que quieras pelirosa—respondio itachi altivo y firmemente confiado.

-no morirás—

...

Solo un equipo, paso tan rápido pero se había decidido solo un equipo sería el encargado de encontrar a la pupila de la hokague, así que debían ser únicos y sumamente poderosos, y sobre todo indispensables.

Hinata, naruto, kakashi, neji, gaara, shikamaru y pein. Parecia peligroso pero así había sido decidido, no se expondrían mas, y estarían listos cuando todo comenzara.

...

La oscuridad reinaba, y el frio calaba muchísimo en los huesos, no había nada más que piedras, y el suelo lleno de tierra y musgo era difícilmente seguro.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de repente y todo tembló la oscuridad reino con todo su esplendor, la furia de sus ojos podría partir a cualquier persona pero en ese momento sasuke sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-se donde esta, vamos es hora—dijo a los integrantes del grupo el quipo hebi, estaba listo.

Por fin tenía un momento de paz, los árboles frondosos dedicaban la sombra a ella mientras el sol acariciaba su piel y el viento refrescaba su estadía, el cielo azul le hacía olvidar aquel secreto oscuro que estaba guardado desde hace mucho, ese doloroso secreto que no podía descifrar muy bien, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a afrentar, sakura haruno no era más la frentona chillona que alguna vez fue, no podía enojarse, y mucho menos llorar, ya no, solo le quedaba aferrarse a lo que su corazón mandaba, y este le decía que no podía dejarlo, no así.

-estas lista?—pregunto la voz grave detrás de ella.

-itachi, para que me quieres en realidad, dime— la pregunta lo sorprendió, no estaba seguro de responder pero su sinceridad apareció al verla a los ojos.

-quiero tu ayuda, tu y esa joya son mi única esperanza, de este modo moriré en paz, sabiendo que madara no se saldrá con la suya, te quiero a ti, y a esa joya para derrotarlo, para hacer lo correcto.

El joven término mirándola a los ojos, así fue como sakura se dio cuenta de la verdad, no mentía.

-y para eso debiste de secuestrarme?, no era mejor decir todo a la aldea y conseguir más aliados?...digo si, tal vez no te hubieran creído pero, por dios... ahora tienes a la aldea, madara y tu hermano siguiendo tus pasos. —dijo la chica el mayor de los uchiha se sorprendió de la rudeza y simplicidad de sus palabras.

Las rocas dejaban de aparecer para dar lugar a un valle con simples flores, algunos árboles y el esplendor del cielo azul les daba la bienvenida, habían viajado por mucho tiempo sin parar, al final tsunade, decidió atacar discretamente y enviar a el menor número de ninjas posibles, si eso fuera poco, se habían unido, naruto, kakashi, shikamaru, gaara, pein, neji, e ino, quien no dejo de maldecir hasta que para males de naruto hinata le cedió el lugar, los demás habían prometido estar alertas por cualquier cosa que pasara, ahora, el grupo liderado por kakashi corría desesperadamente al encuentro que todos intuían.

-itachi, trama algo...es molesto, pero sé que es asi—shikamaru fue el primero en hablar—tenemos dos horas antes de llegar a donde sakura nos indico, no hagamos nada estúpido apéguense al plan, si todo sale bien, solo habrá un herido—

Kakashi, miro al horizonte esperando ver salir a sakura a su encuentro, sin duda alguna se había convertido en algo único para él, y lo sacaba de quicio no poder estar cerca de ella y ayudarla, estaba impaciente, y no quería herir, el mataría.

-shikamaru...si algo sale mal, llévense a sakura a como dé lugar—

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban allí por una razón, y no la olvidaban, no era la guerra, no era madara y mucho menos itachi, era la pelirosa de quien hablaban y a quien sacarían de donde fuera, naruto había estado serio en todo el recorrido y no había mencionado nada hasta el momento.

-nada saldrá mal, sakura regresara junto a nosotros, hoy mismo kakashi sensei. —afirmo el rubio, con un ademan de cabeza reiniciaron su recorrido

-están cerca, lo siento—

-bien Karin, ya no es necesario que continúes buscando, también lo siento—

-sasuke, estás seguro de tus ordenes?-

-totalmente suigetsu, nadie se mete en nada—

Súbitamente todo cambio, el cielo se apago, la luz se ensombreció, y hasta el viento dejo de soplar.

-itachi—

-lo sé, es hora—

-no me refiero a eso—el joven de ojos rojos la miro confundido.

-alguien se ha interpuesto en nuestro camino—dijo la chica con la mirada fría, y ahí fue cuando itachi entendió.

-pero que tenemos aquí—

Ahora estaban en aprietos, se suponía que debía de terminar con madara, el sería el primero, el debía de matarlo, y después debía dejar que su pequeño hermano lo matara, pero estaba justo frente a sasuke, y sus piernas no respondían de la misma manera, mientras su rostro contenía esa mirada fría y carácter calmado, su interior se recriminaba por no haber sido mas rápido, dejo que él lo encontrara, y aun no podía morir.

La escena estaba en ojos del equipo de la hoja, el cual se habi paralizado al ver a las figuras allí.

-esto no tiene que ver con el plan—

-para nada, nunca me espere esto, no podemos hacer nada, no por el momento—

-shikamaru, dices que debemos esperar?, a que a que los dos hermanos se maten y con la confusión arrebatarles a sakura'?—

-exactamente eso haremos—

La confusion se manifesto en todo el equipo, kakashi habia dicho eso?...

-hermano, por fin me has encontrado—dijo por fin el mayor de los uchiha, su voz neutral, hacia arder la sangre de sasuke.

-veo que no estás solo...—el uchia había hablado rápido y al reparar en la figura su voz enmudeció.

-sakura, haruno sakura...se conocen no?, bueno si no ya la conoces, una gran luchadora, una shinobi sin igual...—sakura seguia mirando a sasuke con frialdad, caracteristca en ella hace vario tiempo ya, pero sasuke por otro lado no lo creia habia cambiado mucho ademas, no parecia inmutarse ante su presencia, recordaba como antes hasta le habia llorado.

-te sugiero que te marches sasuke, este no es un buen momento, hay cosas mucho mas importantes por hacer. —su tono insípido, sorprendió mas al morocho pero al mismo tiempo le causo mucho coraje.

-haruno sakura, frentona, y llorona no?...si te recuerdo estabas en mi equipo , una molestia, siempre tenía que ver por ti... no me digas que has cambiado?, y donde dejaste a naruto y a kakashi?—escupió las palabras tan acidas, que naruto escondido en un árbol a prudente distancia quería salta sobre él y molerlo a golpes, kakashi simplemente no creía que el hablara de esa forma, sabía que sakura sentía cosas por él, y eso lo enfureció, pero su equipo los controlo enseguida aun no era tiempo.

-así es haruno sakura, soy yo, te recuerdo muy bien sasuke, muchas gracias por todo en aquel entonces y disculpa que pensaras eso de mi, ahora no te necesito, y naruto y kakashi seguramente están cerca, pero como te dije no tenemos tiempo no debemos perderlo en ti.—

Itachi sonrió de lado, esa sakura era realmente fría, insensible y mountrosa en cierto modo.

-parece que sakura está tramando algo—susurro ino a shikamaru mientas miraba escéptica como le hablaba a sasuke, pein estaba a su lado descifrando todo lo que ellos decían.

-no me importa lo que tengas que decir tu u otra persona deja de intervenir!—sasuke salto hacia sakura de manera peligrosa, sacando su katana de la funda, y mirándola con furia... la espada seguramente la dañaría, igual trataría de no hacerle mucho daño...

-no me importa quién eres, no es el momento para esto!—dijo sakura sorprendiendo a sasuke, en un momento un segundo la chica tenía el filo de la katana entre sus manos, tomándola con mucha seguridad, sin miedo a ser herida je había causado corte pero no dijo nada se limito a verlo a la cara evitando sus ojos. Y lo lanzo lejos...

Después de eso la batalla se desato.

Sakura trato de interponerse pero itachi la detuvo

-no moriré, lo prometo—

_Espero que no me minetas itachi, ya que la verdad está justo a un lado de ti... pensó la chica ojos verde esmeralda._

_fin del capitulo_


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 20, cuando las cosas se vuelven claras...

_Encuentro_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Una gota

...

Una gota más

...

Un chasquido

Un gran rayo

Y las gotas se convirtieron en tormenta, ya no había marcha atrás las cosas estaban hechas y las cartas del juego comenzaban a caer, todo como lo había planeado itachi. Debía ser así, madara no debía conseguir lo suyo y mucho menos debía dejar que su hermano pequeño se involucrara no más.

Ahora mucho menos sakura, lo había descubierto si, pero aun seguía su plan al pie de la letra no debía cambiar nada, incluso su muerte.

El viento le golpeaba la cara y la desesperación estaba latente, la vida de dos personas estaba en sus manos, y literalmente aun no podía actuar, el tiempo le daba la razón, ese, sin duda era un mal día, se había preguntado miles de veces si algún día volvería a sentir ese, enojo, y esa tristeza que anhelaba mostrar de nuevo, se había preguntado si había estado bien lo que había hecho esa ocasión, la pelirosa sin duda alguna cerró los ojos concentrándose, creando un plan, mientras respondía sus dudas, no, claro que estaba bien, el bienestar de sus amigos era primero, solo eso, aun la desconcentraba el cambio drástico que sufría su ser, ya casi no sentía felicidad, se quedaba vacía poco a poco, y había tratado, de veras había tratado de seguir adelante, de no mostrar ese cambio, de no retroceder, pero era inútil, nadie lo reconocería, si ella no lo hacía mucho menos las demás personas, era simplemente patética, comprendía muy bien que nada daba la fuerza y el poder sin la habilidad mental y esos sentimientos que se expresan al luchar por algo.

Y ahora solo podía ver la lucha, que estaba frente a sus esmeraldas urbes, con miedo, se sintió tonta, pensó que eso se habido ido, pero no, tenía mucho miedo, no quería perder a otra persona, y estaba ahí parada, solo viendo fijamente, esperando el momento de actuar, sintiéndose mal por no poder sufrir o estar furiosa con algo, solo ahí, apacible, imperturbable.

Por un momento el cielo se fundió con un gran estruendo y una luz extremadamente brillante, cegadora, inconmensurablemente azul y blanca, un escalofrió recorrió su piel, sin duda, era hora de actuar, un chidori y un amaderatzu habian chocado frente a ella, causando muchos daños alrededor, en un momento todo cambio, no estaban solos, había estado tan centrada en esos momentos que no había reconocido los chacras de las personas que estaban a solo unos metros de ella, y eso ya no era bueno.

-creo que es un buen momento para atacar—

-no lo creo gaara—sama, la lluvia...será difícil poder ayudar a la fren...digo a sakura—la chica de cabello rubia había estado impaciente desde el inicio de la lluvia, esta hacia que todo se retrasara, sus curaciones, los traslados, no quería pensar mal pero, demonios estaban en medio de una batalla!.

-para mi es perfecto también sakura esta extraña parece preocupada—

-claro neji, está peleando sasuke, el dobe!, y parece que le preocupa mucho aun.—

-naruto, deja de hablar, kakashi tiene un plan—

-esto es lo que... –el peli plata estaba a punto de hablar cuando un estruendoso grito los hizo voltear, sakura había interferido.

Todos miraron atónitos la escena.

...

...

...

-demonios—la voz de sakura apenas descifraba enojo, pero la frialdad destilaba por cada letra, su paciencia se había acabado desde el momento en que itachi cayó de rodillas, ya varias veces había visto las sombras clon hacer el mismo juego de "morir por u amo" pero este era el verdadero itachi, el chidori usado por sasuke había dado en un ojo, y sabiendo cómo estaba la vista del mayor de los uchiha el destello lo había dejado más ciego aun.

...

Sasuke desenfundaba la katana de nuevo para posarla en su mano, de nuevo la luz impacto el paisaje.

...

Itachi seguía de rodillas, pero con su espada en alto

...

Sasuke con sus chidori en mano con el filo de la katana estaba dispuesto a atacar

...

Sakura abrió los ojos, no podía dejarlo morir, el lo prometiendo, aun mas importante, no dejaría que dos hermanos se mataran entre sí.

...

Una gota

Dos

Tres

...

La cesación que experimento sasuke uchia paso de placer a asombro, terror y total desconcierto, si, había atravesado algo, estaba seguro que era un golpe certero.

Pero no había sido la persona que esperaba, ahí, de pie sosteniendo la catana de su enemigo estaba sakura haruno, protegiendo a toda costa a su hermano mayor, a su enemigo.

La chica no aparto su mirada del, esa mirada sin luz, le pareció aterradora, esa no era su compañera, esa no era sakura haruno.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que no solo la katana la atravesaba, si no también la espada de itachi que iba en dirección de sasuke, la chica se había interpuesto entre los dos.

Itachi la miro con extremo arrepentimiento y miedo, sus ojos el mismo se sentía desesperado.

-ha..ru..no...sakura—itachi no podía hablar de la impresión y así como había pasado tan rápido los gritos no se hicieron esperar, naruto por supuesto estaba furioso, los habían rodeado, el equipo de Akashi utilizo la técnica de gaara para crear un campo de fuerza y evitar que escaparan, neji por su parte evitaba junto a shikamaru que el equipo de sasuke escapara, ino naruto y kakashi estaban dispuestos a atacar.

-no—

- a ellos no...kakashi...no—la pelirosa trataba de hablar con dificultad las espadas seguiand dentro de ella, y al sacarlas causarian mas daño, pero la chica debia decir lo que sabia.

Trataron de acercarse pero sakura no los dejo.

-no, se que no me creen no lo harán, debo hablar, antes que ya no pueda... trate... trate de evitar esto—sakura no pudo más y callo la piso y aun cuando hicieron ademan de levantarla no quiso.

-kakashi...naruto...no...Itachi no... el es bueno, pein, pein diles por favor—los aludidos no entendían, pero pein y sakura tenían ya una conexión, al mirarla a los ojos lo supo, de nuevo todo lo que había pasado y de inmediato defendió a itachi quien seguía mirando a sakura con dolor.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pasmado, sakura haruno había echo tal cosa, por él?, por itachi? No entendía pero se sentía mal, la sangre brotaba de sakura con rapidez, había sacado solo su katana y la chica estaba pálida pero consiente, y podía hablar, en su estado aun se esmeraba por aclara cosas que ni el entendía.

-por que?—SUSURRO el morocho

-por que no merecen esto, los dos han sido victimas

-debo explicar todo aun que me odies itachi,-todos prestaron atención—sakura miro al cielo y después cerró los ojos, como lo hicieron los demás, así, ellos vieron la destrucción y dolor que madara había causado, entendían lo que había pasado, y aun que sentían coraje y algo de resentimiento, entendieron por que el actuar de itachi, sasuke, fue el más afectado aun con sakura en brazos se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, un pequeño pero real "gracias" salió de ellos.

_"Nunca imagine que algo así pudiera pasarme, ahora a punto de morir entre sus manos, me parece absurdo, no es él en quien pienso, yo no quiero sus manos…no lo quiero a él" _penso sakura viendose en los brasos de sasuke, ella anhelaba alguien mas.

Kakashi miraba a sakura, a sasuke, estaba con él, seguramente también lo salvo a el por qué aun seguía amándolo, sus pensamientos continuaban cuando un desgarrador grito lo hizo correr a su antiguo discípulo, sakura sacaba las espadas de ella y la ultima había dañado mas con la salida, la sangre fresca brotaba y la chica pálida lo miro a los ojos, a él...

-hice lo que pude, siempre trate de mejorar, de no dejar que esto me consumiera—la chica hablaba en voz alta, todos la escuchaban incluso hebi estaba pendiente—me miran y no ven nada, lo sé, no es su culpa pero nadie puede notar el esfuerzo que hago, nadie sabe lo que pienso debido a mi semblante, incluso ahora que me duele tanto y ansió llorar no puedo, quisiera reír pero creo que ya no podre, estoy cansada, quisiera que pudieran verme como soy, que entendieran lo difícil que es para mí ser así, un cuerpo sin sentimientos que solo habla lo que recuerda que sentía, no saben cuanto lo anhelo, ya no puedo es como estar muy profundo en el oseano, Mi vida no ha acabado, es más, mi misión aún no ha empezado,pero aquí abajo está todo tan oscuro que se me hace imposible conocer mi verdad estoy atrapada entre las algas marinasmel salitre ciega mis ojos, arruga mi piel el mar me consume...no creo que pueda aguantarlo mucho más, siento haberles fallado esta vez.-

kakashi estaba frio, su semblante cambio y sin importar nada tomo a sakura en sus brazos aun sin importarle que dirían los demás la beso.

Y una lágrima logro salir de sakura al cerrar sus ojos...con miedo, sin saber si despertaría de nuevo.

...

...

...

...

Espero que les haya gustado, este fic esta por terminar, creo le quedan solo tres capis mas, y sayo por ahora, jeje bueno espero reviews, sus comentarios me ayudan a mi tambien.


End file.
